Fairytale
by mooney-996
Summary: "If you believe in fairytales they may come true" Elena Gilbert is a journalist from a celebrity magazine who has it all...except love. But a chance meeting with the newest celebrity in town changes everything. All characters are human. A/U! Thank you everyone for your amazing comments! Expect a new chapter every wednesday :D
1. Chapter 1

"Fairy tales are what you make them. You can make them come true if you believe"

I was told this by my mother years ago when I was a child. I had been told that fairytales were not real by a girl in class and I went home crying to my mother asking her why people wrote stories if they were not true. This was her answer and for some reason it has never left me. I can't understand why she said it though. Not all little girls grow up to be princesses, have lots of money and a handsome prince who rides in on a white stallion to whisk them off to marry them. It just doesn't happen like that anymore. Definitely not in the middle of London at least. Just like New York for Americans, London was meant to be the place where all of your dreams came true and where people go to fall in love, have a fantastic job and live in massive houses.

Clearly I was not told that you have to work your way to the top to get any sort of happy ending. And as I am someone who is starting out, here I am stuck in an dingy office all day and yet all I have ever wanted to do was to be a writer. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to sit down with my laptop in front of me and just write for hours. About what? I could never say. I could write for a newspaper, I could write books, I could write about politics, current events, serious things that matter in the world.

And what am I doing for a living? I am a writer for the celebrity column called 'The Daily Journal'. Why of all things I will never know. I am not interested in celebrities and what they get up to in their day to day lives, but as it is remotely close to what I want to do and it pays the rent I sit in the office day after day writing about something that never happened and about some z-listers new crazy diet that involves eating nothing but cardboard and air, and sell a fitness regime on DVD that apparently made them lose 2 stone...ridiculous.

Although I do moan, it does mean that I get invited to some very swanky do's. I am always on the list on the door and I am always known by first name basis by the stars. It is like I have my own celebrity status and I love that I have some recognition in the world. But despite all of this something has been missing from my life.

Thanks to these opportunities, I get a lot of life experience. But the only thing I have never really experienced is love. I mean head-over-heels type love. Don't get me wrong, I have had a lot of male friends who stay over more than once a night getting quite intimate, but I have never had a real boyfriend... or at least I wouldn't call them boyfriends. There has been the heavy smoker, the wine connoisseur, the mummy's boy, the self-conscious, the possessive, the soppy romantic that would make you sick, the one night standers who promise to call for a second date who you know won't and many more but I have never had a decent boyfriend...EVER!

So currently in my early twenties, here I am sitting in a restaurant interviewing another famous face for my news article and I could not help judge him. He is the typical rich good looking american playboy. Never earned a penny in his life thanks to his family, is naturally quite good looking and is trying to suck up to me just to get something good in the paper.

"So tell me Mr Salvatore, what is it like knowing that one day all of the empire that your family created could one day be yours?" I ask. Sitting across the dinner table from me is the newest celebrity from the block. Mr Stefan Salvatore. Like I said he is very good looking but he is arrogant enough to know that he is from the way he presents himself. Sitting across from me wearing a sharp looking grey suit with a white shirt and black tie, he stares back at me if this was the first time he has ever been asked this question. Everyone already knew his story. His family owns a large successful publishing firm that was transferred to England and little Stefan and his older brother Damon moved over here with their parents when they were young and have been claiming to be working for them over the past few years in hope to know enough to take over the company when their parents pass it on.

"Daunting really." He answers me eventually. "It's like learning a new skill. It takes time to settle into it and get it right. I believe I am doing enough at the moment to take over the business in full confidence." What a typical answer. Too vague and too generic. Of course he would say that. I can't make a story out of this. I can only make it into a teen- heart throb magazine style interview. We have already discussed his job role and family business. I tried something more serious about the current climate but I couldn't put that into a celebrity column. I had to keep it simple. There is no point me going anywhere near the conversation of love life. He is known as a playboy for a reason! A very... tall... handsome...playboy. Every night he is seen with another blonde twig wrapped around his arm clearly looking for a good time. So I go for a different tact.

"Is there anything you like to do as a hobby?" I ask, hoping I can get something good out of this for the readers who would try to get anything about his life from any magazine.

"I like to ski, I like to read. I'm actually quite a dull person. I don't really do anything major or daring." He answered

I manage a small polite chuckle in response "I'm sure that is not the case Mr Salvatore. What about your family? Do you see them often with the amount of work you do?"

"I am from a small family Miss Gilbert. We are not that close but we see each other a lot." He answered.

With a twist I was not expecting, he suddenly turns to me staring at me over our lamb roast with a smirk on his face that would melt a thousand hearts and ask. "So what about you Miss Gilbert?"

I look back at him puzzled trying to hide my blush on my face from embarrassment from being taken by surprise. "What about me?"

"We have been talking about me all night. I want to know a bit about you." He smiled taking a sip from his glass filled with beyond expensive wine while silently inside I was rolling my eyes thinking 'here we go'.

"Not much to know really. One brother, two parents, live in a flat with my friend, work for a newspaper. Nothing spectacular" I answer thinking that would hold him for a while. I always get asked about my life from people I am interviewing. I guess it makes it fair on them so they don't feel so interrogated. I should have seen it coming tonight.

"I don't think it's dull at all." He answered surprising me. No one ever said that my life was interesting. Everyone normally just says okay and I carry on with the questions.

Answering the quizzical look on my face he continued "It's normal. I've never known normal. Only this." Pointing towards the table and around the room.

"Maybe you have just been lucky. Most people would love to have the lifestyle you have" I answered

"Maybe. I was just born into a family that had worked hard all of their lives. Anyone could have that life if they were lucky enough" He answered looking straight into my eyes. He looked... honest. With that I took my chance to get a real interview with him.

"So going back to your previous comment, if given the chance would you give it all up for a normal life?" I asked

He sat there thinking about this for a while. "Of course a few thousand in the bank is nice, but nothing beats having a house of your own, the ability to have a quiet life with someone you love and a family and no one following you around everywhere." I smile knowing that this was the quote I needed for a good article. Mr Salvatore - the family man.

"So what about you? I'm sure you have a boyfriend who is probably waiting for you to go back home." He comments

Mentally I'm rolling on the floor with laughter at that comment. If only he knew how pathetic and dull my life really was. The pay is average for what I do and the hours are so unsociable that the only men I meet are celebrities who could not give two tosses about me and what I may be like as a person. For his satisfaction I answer with a restrained chuckle. "I don't have a boyfriend Mr Salvatore. Like I said I live with my best friend"

With that he smiles at me and takes a sip of wine knowing that that part of the conversation is now over. The rest of the night carries on with the basic chat. Normal interview type questions, great food and even a bit of banter. When I think I have all of my questions answered, he pays the bill and walks me outside of the restaurant.

"Thank you for tonight Mr Salvatore."

"You're welcome Miss Gilbert. I had a great time. Most reporters are serious and to the point, but it was nice for a change." He answers looking straight at me making eye contact.

"Please... call me Elena." I answer smiling

"Okay. It was nice to meet you... Elena." He says reaching out his hand for me to shake it.

After shaking my hand, he reaches in his inside blazer pocket and hands me a small card with a smile that has not left his face since we were in the restaurant. "Maybe I will see you again soon." He says sounding slightly hopeful. Looking at him I couldn't help but admit it to myself. Okay he is really cute, but this is a big deal for the magazine so I pull it together enough to calm down the blush that was rising in my face. Clearly seeing what I was trying to do, his smile increases. Smug bastard.

"Maybe" I mutter to myself watching him walk away.

Nodding his head he walks away while I walk away happy to know that I have met the one and only Mr Stefan Salvatore...


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner tonight with Stefan Salvatore was amazing! For the first time in a really long time I genuinely enjoyed a celebrities company during an interview. I thought about the night all of the way back to my apartment, silently laughing to myself at all of the comments and jokes we made to each other throughout the night. Walking up the stairs to my flat, I hear the sound of The Killers blaring from my living room and out through the closed front door pulling me out of my reverie. Knowing that my neighbours will have a field day with this in the morning, I sigh and open the door to find my flat mate, fellow writer and best friend Caroline Forbes standing in her standard shorts and baggy t-shirt pajamas cooking in the kitchen singing very loudly to 'Mr Brightside'. Walking over to the stereo, I turn it down causing her to turn around to see who the culprit was.

"Elena!" She shouts at me "Why? That song is epic!"

Smiling I answered "Not when the whole floor can hear you Car."

Shrugging her shoulders she turns back to her cooking. "So how did it go tonight? Get the story you wanted?"

Sitting down on the sofa in the living room to take off my heels I answered "Yep. He seems like a nice guy."

"So who was it again tonight?" Caroline asked

I give her an 'I've-already-told-you-this-a-thousand-times' look "Stefan Salvatore."

"Ah yeah. Was he nice?" She asks

"He was." I answered getting up from the sofa to hang up my coat.

"Is he just as good looking in real life?" Caroline asks looking at me hoping. I hang my head preparing myself for where this conversation was going.

"Definitely." I say with a smile on my face. I hate to admit, but ever since he came onto the news, I had always found him attractive. I found myself looking up everything to do with him! I was so excited when I found out I had this interview with him that it was all I could talk about for 3 weeks straight! I just hope that I didn't make an arse of myself tonight like I normally do. Walking to pour myself a glass of red wine from the counter, Caroline looks at me and holds up an envelope with my name on it. Seems quite fancy. The name was written in a calligraphy-styled writing and the paper looked more expensive than the pair of heels I was wearing tonight.

Taking the envelope from her I ask "Who is it from?"

Shrugging her shoulders Caroline answers "I don't know. It turned up about 5 minutes before you did. Looked like it was something special. It was hand delivered from a guy in a suit and shades. Kind of dodgy-looking really if you saw it from an outsiders perspective."

Suddenly I wanted to hold the envelope like it was a bomb. Peeling it open very slowly, the invitation on the inside was just as fancy as the envelope it came. Reading the gold and black letters scrawled across the paper, I groaned.

"I got an invite to a party tomorrow night."

"Where to this time?" Caroline asked. I am not really a party person but because of the job I do I have to go to a lot of functions. I mainly just go there for an hour, get the story and main account of who was there and what happened that night and go. Something told me that with this party it would be exactly the same.

"Bonnie called up about 10 minutes ago saying there was this big birthday party in town tomorrow for a celebrity and that we should write a story about it. She didn't say who it was for, but then next thing I know a guy turns up with an invitation for you. Apparently you are on the guest list. Elena plus one" She says looking at me with a glint in her eye. I know that look anywhere. Whenever I get invited to a celebrity party she always wants to come with me if I gets a plus one. Normally I take her if I don't have a date but I make up for it with the gossip from the party afterwards if she can't go.

"Caroline...?" I say slowly "Would you like to come with me tomorrow night?"

She beams back at me running over to hug me. "Yes please! Oh I love you Elena! Thank you thank you thank you!" Jumping around and squealing like a school girl, she goes back to her cooking with a grin that stays on her face all night while I tell her in every little detail what happened tonight.

-

Walking into the office the next day all of the females in the office wanted to know how it went with Stefan Salvatore last night. I tell them the same thing as always when I interview a celebrity. They were nice, charming and elaborate with their credit cards. This always makes the girls swoon and talk about them all day until the next celebrity interview happens and today was not going to be any different. To be honest I could tell them that the interview was a disaster and the guy or girl was an arsehole and they would still be swooning because 'they look so fit' or 'they were really funny on a tv show from the night before'. Doing my best to get my mind off last night before I went insane I walked off to my desk and grabbed my things for the morning meeting with my boss, Miss Bonnie Bennett.

Knocking on the door of her office I wait for Bonnie to open the door. "Morning" I said to Bonnie as I sit down with Caroline in the chairs in front of her desk.

Looking amazingly dressed as always in a plain black shift dress and matching black Christian Louboutins, Bonnie looks at us as she sits down behind her desk clearly in an upbeat mood.

"Morning all. How was last night Elena?"

"It went well. I'm sure it will make a great story."

"Good. Well as you know you are invited to a party tonight Elena. There will be a lot of celebrities there tonight and a lot of potential stories." She starts looking at us both." I'm guessing that since you got a plus one you are taking Caroline?"

Looking at Caroline I nod. Bonnie knows very well that I take Caroline whenever I have a plus one.

"Great. Then I want both of you on the story tonight. I want nothing left out. You will already know who it is for and the fact that it is a private party. It is very exclusive and was very hard to get you two in but Elena was requested to go with a plus one. It's a first that I know of that a celebrity this high up has asked for journalists to turn up to their events. So make me proud and wear something fancy. We don't want the photographers taking pictures of you in something drab. That'll be all." She said shooing us away to get to work. Arriving at our desks, I looked at Caroline puzzled with her returning the same look we clearly had the same question in our heads.

We both had no idea who it was for!

We had to do some digging...

-

Arriving at the club for the night with Caroline we were still confused. We both had not managed to find anything about tonight other than what we already knew. So taking a deep breath and walking into the club we both had a look around to see what the fuss was about.

Walking in, you could tell that whoever it was had a lot of money. He or she wanted to make a big deal and show that they had money and knew how to spend it. The club was packed with all manners of people. Some people we already knew and some were people that were up and coming in the tabloids recently. Taking our coats to the cloakroom, we both grabbed a flute of champagne and started walking down the stairs to the large nightclub.

"Thank you so much for letting me come with you" Caroline squealed in my ear. She was always more excited about these events than I was.

"Anytime" I mutter back to her.

As a lot of the people that attended tonight were celebrities that we knew, we spent most of our time exchanging a lot of greetings and pleasantries as we walked through the room. It was quite nice being known by people without having to introduce yourself but it didn't help that I knew they were being nice to get a positive comment from me in the next article I write. After about half an hour, out of no where, Caroline and I heard our names being called.

"Elena? Caroline? Is that you?" Turning round to see who it was. We could not believe it when we saw our old friend from high school and old flame of Caroline's Matt Donovan. He was one of the very few who managed to make it big since leaving home and became a well known premier league football player. He in turn hugged us although holding Caroline a little longer.

"Wow it's great to see you! How have you guys been? I haven't seen you both in ages!" He exclaimed clearly nervous after hugging Caroline.

"We're doing great. We're both here as journalist." Caroline answered with a blush rising on her face.

"Oh well you best not put anything in from high school! Dont think the public would ever believe you" He said laughing

Many memories popped into my head then, but they all were drowned out by Caroline laughing a little over the top at Matt's comment while blushing profusely into her champagne glass to take a large gulp. It was a shame they both broke up. Caroline never really got over Matt but she knew they couldn't be together because of his career. She said that it was for the best at the time and that she was fine, but three months of awful pink fluffy pajamas and practically eating Ben and Jerry's out of business proved otherwise. I sighed in my head hoping that after tonight Caroline was not going to go back there. I managed to snap her out of it the last time by getting her to come with me to a party where Matt Damon was and I don't think that chance could ever happen again sadly. I even managed to hide the dreadful pajamas under lock and key until I thought she was over Matt!

But on the other side of things, it is nice to see Matt. I haven't seen him since his career took off and I missed him. We used to always hang out together and we all got quite close.

Pulling me out of my reverie and reminiscing, I heard Matt shouting "There's the birthday boy!" above the music pulling his arm out to the direction of an oddly familiar gentleman walking towards us. I tried to make him out in the dark. I could make out his dark hair, his tall stature, his chiseled cheekbones and the way he walked reminded me of...

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the comments! You all have inspired me so much that I am writing every night just to keep the story going! I am definately continuing this story and you guys will be seeing a chapter go up every wednesday :D I know this is kind of a filler chapter but trust me it leads onto what happens in the next chapter. I have an idea where I want to take this story and I hope you all follow it until the end :) Btw in answer to Carr's question I never thought about bringing Lexi into it but I think I will now. I miss Lexi in TVD! **

**Check out my other story 'The Bender Weekend' and please don't forget to comment! It keeps me writing :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My God. It's Stefan! It's HIS birthday today? Why did I not know this? Surely it should be somewhere in the news? Should I really be here? Praying that I looked okay, I watched Stefan shake hands with Matt while he pats Stefan on the shoulder who was looking as gorgeous as ever in a black suit.

"Hey man happy birthday" Matt says to Stefan who still had an arm hanging on Matt's shoulder. For a moment I wonder how they met. Stefan just stares between myself and Caroline and then back to Matt. Realising no one was talking, Matt snaps into business mode.

"Oh sorry. This is Caroline and Elena. These girls were my best friends in school. I spent every day with them for 8 years." Matt explains. Stefan in turn shakes our hands and a small greeting but adds onto mine with a smirk. "I told you I would see you soon Elena."

Matt, noticing my blush, shoots his head towards Stefan. "How do you know Elena?"

"She interviewed me yesterday for an article. Since she was such nice company I invited her here tonight." He answers with a chuckle. I smile back and manage a small thank you in his direction.

"So school eh? I wonder what you guys were all like as kids?" Stefan asks

Caroline being her usual self starts to babble on "Oh we went everywhere together. I remember we used to try and hide out after school to see what the school would look like deserted."

I giggled back "Matt almost wet himself because he was scared of the dark!"

"Oh come on I wasn't that scared! It wasn't as bad as you Elena when you bleached your hair and you almost dyed your hair green after being in the swimming pool!" Matt counteracted.

"I got lucky with that one I do admit. But at least I got off swimming for a few weeks...and learnt never to go blonde again" I answered making everyone laugh.

"Still makes me laugh to this day when Matt and I got caught making out in the changing rooms" Caroline said

"Wow! You guys were together in high school?" Stefan asked clearly intrigued

"Yeah... we... um...went out for a few years." Matt answered looking straight at Caroline who's face had suddenly turned sad while smiling at the memories those 'few years' meant to her. From the look of Matt's face everyone could tell that they meant something to Matt too.

"Elena, do you want to dance?" Stefan asked to break the tension. Quickly nodding and downing my third glass of champagne, I grabbed Stefan's open hand and walked with him to the dance floor. The sound of house music mixed with top 40 dance tracks blared through the room as Stefan and I moved our way into the middle of the floor passing vast amounts of people already crowding the floor. All of this time I could not help but smile with glee at the fact that I was holding Stefan's hand. When we reached the middle of the floor, the fast beat of 'Hot Right Now' by DJ Fresh ft Rita Ora had brought more people onto the dance floor, causing us to go closer to each other than expected. With what little space I had I started to dance with Stefan. He is actually quite a good dancer! For some reason I believed he was going to be terrible but I was nicely surprised.

I have no idea how long we were dancing for but by the time I returned to the world to grab a drink I was shattered and the place had less people in it. I was having such a good time with Stefan that I didn't want to stop dancing but I was so thirsty so Stefan came with me. Looking everywhere in the club we eventually found Caroline but she seemed to be sucking face with some blonde haired boy. Suddenly their faces part and I realise that Caroline is kissing Matt! Stefan moved into my peripheral vision clearly seeing my shocked face and gave me a puzzled look as if he didn't understand why I was shocked. Nudging my head over in the direction of Caroline and Matt and I heard Stefan give an audible sigh.

"This could go one way or the other" He said into my ear so I could hear. Sighing knowing that this would mean more months of those awful pajamas and eating lots of Ben and Jerry's if anything happened again, I went to the bar to get myself a drink before I could stop myself from separating the happy couple. Grabbing my drink from the bar, I grabbed Stefan's hand and moved to the middle spot in the dance floor to where we were before.

Feeling slightly guilty I had occupied a lot of his time I said into his ear "You know you don't have to dance with me Mr Salvatore."

Before I had a chance to move away from him, he replied "I want to" and moved away to show a grin that showed that he was slightly drunk but that he was enjoying himself.

Trying to hide the biggest smile on my face I put my head down and carried on dancing closely to him. Closing my eyes to feel the beat of the music more, I felt a hand suddenly appear on my right hip and then my left hip dragging me closer to someone. Refusing to not stop dancing to the beat, I continued to swing my hips and opened my eyes to see Stefan very close to me with his hands on my hips. Not particularly caring of people looking, we had appeared to have gone into our own little world. Loving the feeling of his hands on my hips I moved my arms onto his shoulders so they were more comfortable. The DJ really was on form tonight and before we knew it, the lights were coming up and Stefan and I had not moved from the dance floor or each other. Thinking it may be the right time to finish the night without making a fool of myself, I go to find Caroline.

After about 10 minutes of looking for her I check my phone. Of course, 2 missed calls and 4 texts have been left on my phone.

**Caroline:** Elena where are you? xx **(11:10pm)**

**Caroline:** ELENA! answer your phone! Where are you? Need to talk to you! xx **(11:25pm)**

**Caroline:** See you're on the floor with Stefan will leave you to it. With Matt anyway ;) xx **(11:30pm)**

**Caroline:** Matt and I have gone back to ours. Just a little pre-warning if you do come back! Good luck with Mr Hottie :) xx **(1:14 am)**

Great thanks Caroline! I have no where to stay tonight! Next thing I know I have Stefan behind me. "Everything okay?"

"Not really. I have no where to crash tonight since Matt and Caroline are shacking up in probably my living room" I say causing Stefan to laugh

"That's okay. You can stay at mine if you want." My head immediately snapped to look at him.

"What?"

With a mock look of being offended and shocked he answered "It's not that bad of a notion. I know you are a journalist and all, but I enjoyed your company tonight and I wouldn't want to leave you with no where to stay." Before I get a chance to interject Stefan continues "Don't worry, it won't be like that. I have a spare room you can use and you can leave any time you want in the morning. Just don't steal anything" He jokes. I considered my options and to be honest this was the only one that meant I was going to sleep somewhere decent tonight. Also my feet were very sore and I was starting to get tired.

So I nodded and accepted his offer praying on the inside that I don't mess this up.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this is a short chapter today but this leads up to the big storyline I have in mind :D can't wait for you all to see it. I am at the moment 3 chapters ahead so I am still writing this as I publish it. If you would like to comment or make some suggestions on what you would like to see happen please do so! Every little helps :D **


	4. Chapter 4

I knew that Stefan Salvatore was rich but I had no idea how rich he was! As we drove all of the way towards Mayfair, my eyes started to grow wider and wider. I have never been down this part of London before as I live on the other side of the city so I became very nervous. This is one of the richest parts of the city and I was about to walk inside one of the houses that I had heard about and seen in films! When arriving outside his house, he told me to wait there, walked around the car and opened my door for me to walk out with his hand stretched out for me to use like a proper gentleman! I have never seen someone do that for years! I know he is from America but over here it is very hard to find a decent gentleman who would do that anymore! Slightly pressing onto his hand he helps me out of the car and walks me into the house.

His house is stunning! It was a typical town house with tall cream walls, wooden floor and paintings everywhere. "Your house is amazing." I said bending down to take off my high heels moaning a sigh of relief when my bare feet touch the cold wooden floor. Hearing my sound of relief, Stefan laughed

"Why do you girls wear shoes like that when they clearly hurt your feet?" he asks "It's always baffled me"

"It's meant to make you look sexy, taller and thinner" I say mockingly

"Well it worked." He blurted out catching my gaze awkwardly before walking towards what looked like the kitchen. Wait...did he really just say that?

Pulling myself out of my moment of thought I heard rustling of opening and shutting cupboards from the kitchen "Would you like a glass of wine?" He calls from the other room trying to change the subject.

"Yes please." I answer following him into the kitchen. He pours us a glass of red wine each and we sit down into the living room which could easily fit my bedroom twice over! Taking a sip I turn to him relaxing in a black leather chair.

"Thank you for letting me stay tonight. I don't particularly want to walk into Caroline and Matt getting together."

"That's not a problem" He says to me turning to face me on the long matching sofa. "I'm sure that would have made things awkward going home."

"You have no idea." We laugh together making images in my heads of the scene I may have had to come home to. Taking a sip of wine I try and change the subject.

"So why stay in England? Why don't you move back to America?" It was a question that had been burning in my head for some time and I thought this would be a time as any to ask him.

Stefan moved his head to face the ceiling dramatically thinking with his finger and thumb on his chin. "Hmm.. well. I love London, I always have. I don't really remember much of my childhood in America. I only really remember here to be honest and I don't think I want to."

"Really? Have you ever wanted to travel the world?"

"Oh yes I have travelled already. I've been to most of Europe, Asia, Australia and most of America. But I've always found England home. It's an exciting city and so much goes on here I am never bored. It's the home to some of the most amazing history in the world so... why anywhere else?"

"I guess I've never thought about London as being somewhere other than a busy city. Have you never wanted the quiet life Stefan?" I asked.

"Hmm... This is starting to sound a bit like an interview" He joked making me laugh "In answer to your question no. I don't like the quiet life. We only get one life we might as well make the most of it as we can. I think I would go mad if I was in a quiet place for too long."

"Do you know what, I'm the same. I don't like the peace and quiet for too long. It just means nothing is going on!" I answer "Even if it's just having a bit of music in the background, it just calms me down."

Watching him smile at my comment, I start to wonder what he is thinking when he stands up from the chair and walk towards a large frameless mirror on the wall. He waves his hand downwards in front of the mirror and suddenly I realise it's not a mirror. It's a CD player! After Stefan pressed a few buttons, the sound of Frank Sinatra fills the room and I am instantly turned into a jittery school girl.

"I love Frank Sinatra" I say to him excitedly mouthing the words of "Under My Skin" as he walks over to me and holds his hand out.

"Let's continue the dancing we were doing earlier."

After a moment to realise what is going on, I put down my glass to take his hand and hold my other hand on his right shoulder. Swaying to the rhythm of Frank Sinatra I say into Stefan's ear "How did you know I like this music?"

Giving me an all round heart-stopping smirk he answers while spinning me "You seem like one of those girls who likes the classics."

"Well you got that very right Mr Salvatore. I love his songs" I say showing a full beam smile causing him to smile in response.

After a few minutes of dancing he whispers to me in my ear "I like it when you do that." He said looking straight at me.

I look back at him puzzled. "Do what?"

"Smile. You have this little crinkle in your nose when you smile. It shows more when you laugh"

"Really?" I answer quietly. No one had ever said that to me before. To be honest I liked it making me blush for what seemed like the tenth time tonight. He nodded in response.

"Well, I like that you noticed" I inform him. The sound of 'Moon River' playing in the living room moved us closer together and we started to sway to the music.

"Don't act so surprised. You're very beautiful Miss Gilbert. I'll be surprised if no one has told you that before."

We stop dancing as I answer staring at each other, our faces inches from the other with the sound of Sinatra still playing softly in the background ironically singing 'The Way You Look Tonight'. "I have had compliments before from previous men... but that's what they say in hopes to get lucky."

Stefan chuckles in response "Well I think they said it because it's true. I haven't said it to get into bed with you tonight Miss Gilbert. I've said it because it's true." He pulls a stray hair away from my head and continues "Maybe you should try and believe in yourself more".

With my face this close to his I realise his features. His sharp jaw bone, the small freckles on his cheeks, the lines under his eyes from what looks like lack of sleep or from being tired and his lips... His wonderful thin pink lips that I suddenly get drawn to when I look at them. I'm transfixed by his face and I'm hanging onto every word he is saying. Time has stopped still and although we are alone, there could be a major disaster outside and we would never have known. I am lost in him... in our own little world and all I can see is him in my sight. I feel the temperature start to heat up in the room but I don't care. Where Stefan is holding me has suddenly become like fire. The reality of what he was saying causes my throat to close up and I choke out 'I will' knowing that deep down I still don't believe a single word he said even though I want to.

But tonight I let myself believe it and I feel our faces get closer. I see him lean his head down to mine and not being able to bare the heightened emotions running through me I shut my eyes. My senses immediately sharpen and I feel a light brush against my lips. My stomach turns and I see fireworks dancing in my eyes. I have never felt this giddy before and I feel my skin ignite and my heart pound as my lips brush against his again and again. Each time as soft as the next. Kissing him back we start to sink into each other. His head moving to my neck to give butterfly kisses over and over again heightening everything around me and I place my hands on his back to keep my balance.

Eventually parting, Stefan and I kept eye contact while we stood there panting in the living room.

"Wow" Was all that I could say after that amazing rush. That was the best kiss I have had in my life! Stefan laughed and nodded in agreement. Knowing that I was probably setting myself up for trouble, I moved in to kiss him again but I felt a hand on my chest and a note of objection from Stefan. What?

"I just... I don't want to get carried away. I'm not a one night stand kind of guy...despite what the papers say" Stefan said making that last comment before I could interject.

Feeling a little disappointed I just nod "So what kind of guy are you?" I ask being curious

"I'm a guy that likes to take girls on dates and then see what happens. I don't want to just have sex if I don't like the girl" He answers honestly pulling a strand of my fringe behind my ear.

"Seems like a fair reason." This was all that I could think of in response. Looking at my watch to avoid the silence that followed I groan "4am. I have to be up in a few hours to go to my apartment and work."

"Then maybe it's best we go to sleep. I have a presentation in the morning anyway to sort out." He answers not looking upset we didn't go any further. Trying not to make the situation any more awkward than it was since I would happily jump him right now and grab those lips of his to mine, I walked with him up the stairs and he showed me to the room I'm staying in tonight. He walked me to the front of the door and we kiss each other on the cheek good night.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." I say quietly

"It's not a problem. Good night Elena." He answers back walking towards his room.

"Wait." I say stopping him in his tracks. "Do you think that things would have... if we hadn't...?"

"Probably" He answered clearly knowing where my question was going. "Just because tonight didn't happen, doesn't mean that I haven't taken a shine to you Miss Gilbert." He answers with a smirk.

I physically relax in response "Good...I'm glad to hear that."

"Let me know when you have to go and I'll drive you to work in the morning. I get up at 7.30am every day" He answers with his smirk still in full show.

With that I watch him walk away until he is out of sight and make my way to the large double bed waiting for me to sleep for all of 3 hours.

* * *

That's all for now folks! I hope you liked it. I wonder what they will happen next ;) Message me for requests and comments. Love to you all :D xx


	5. Chapter 5

This morning was going to be a slow one. Not wanting to wake up from the amazing comfy double bed I stayed in last night I forced myself out of bed and decided to go downstairs for coffee. I'm worried that because we had an amazing kiss last night things are going to be awkward. So after siking myself up, I came downstairs in the dress I wore the night before and met Stefan in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning" He said looking over his cup of coffee. All I managed was a groan.

"Not a morning person are we?" He asked laughing. Once again all I could muster was a groan. I really don't get how people can be up at 7am and be chipper. It is just not natural. Once I found the coffee, I poured myself a mug and sat down. To attempt to wake myself up more I rub my eyes and place my head in my hands.

"I wish I was still in bed. No one should have to get up at this hour" I moan quietly while Stefan stiffles a laugh into his coffee mug. "Nah. It means you don't waste your day this way."

"I beg to differ" I snide taking a sip of my coffee making myself feel a litte more human so I attempt to speak a longer sentence. "So what's your plans today? More work experience with the rents?" I joke

"That's harsh but no. I have a presentation I have to work on." He snides jokingly back. I take a look at him and I could not help but think about last night. The kiss was amazing and I wish we had gone further. Then again if we did it may have been awkward this morning and I really needed that ride back to my apartment if I want to be on time today.

"Anything exciting?" I ask genuinely interested

"Not at all" he jokes back. "But if it works out, my brother and I will have more control of the company by next year and we would have expanded even further than before."

"Sounds great." I answered "I hope it turns out well for you"

"Me too" he answers and continues his breakfast leaving me to wake up with my coffee.

After breakfast he drove me to my apartment. Walking up the stairs I was hoping that either Matt had gone or Caroline and him were still asleep. Either way I didn't want to be doing the walk of shame with the guy I stayed with last night especially when he was with me still.

Letting myself in I opened the door slightly to check that the coast was clear. I turn to him before I walk off "Thanks again for this. I really mean it."

"It's not a problem Elena. I had a great time last night." He answered.

"Me too." I answered and bent up onto my toes to give him a peck on his cheek and start to walk into my apartment. "Elena wait" was all I heard to make me smile. I didn't want him to go but I didn't want to push it either. I turned around to let him know that I heard him.

"How about a ride to work today? I'm working from home today so I don't need to be anywhere." He asked. He sounded kind of nervous as if I was going to say no and slam the door in his adorable face. 'He is so adorable' I thought. I nod and invite him into the apartment but place a finger on my lips to tell him to be quiet. All seemed quiet in the apartment so I told him to wait in the living room while I had a shower and got changed. We just about got into the middle of the living room when...

"Oh My God!" Was all that we heard when we both turned around to see Caroline standing in front of us in her knickers and a t-shirt with Matt standing next to her in just his boxers. Wow this wasn't awkward! I needed to get Stefan out of here immediately from Caroline gawking at Stefan and Matt trying not blush a violent red staring between myself and Stefan.

I mustered a quick "Car...Matt...Hi...excuse us" before I grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him into my room just to avoid the questions. Slamming the door with more force than I really needed to, I took a deep breathe to regain myself.

"So... yeah... this is my room" I said to Stefan who was looking around rather awkwardly. I wouldn't really call it a room. It's more of a box but it has everything I need. The green coloured walls don't really do justice to the cream carpet I put in a few weeks ago. All it has is a bed, a wardrobe and a built in desk in the corner covered in pictures of family and friends. I would have been fine with Stefan being in my room, except that this was the one time I didn't clean up my room, and it had just occurred to me that a huge celebrity who I kissed last night has just walked into my room with my bed unmade, my dirty underwear lying on the floor and my bra hanging on the radiator drying from the wash I did before I went out...perfect.

"It's nice." He said

I laughed. "No it's not. It's a pig sty. But believe me it's better than being out there. I am going to be getting a lot of questions from Caroline later about last night."

"And I have a feeling the same from Matt for me." Stefan answered. "Although I know what he is like and he will tell all of what he did with Caroline."

"Lovely." I joke back running around the room trying to hide any incriminating evidence under my bed. "Anyway just give me two minutes and I will be ready to go to work."

Feeling like there was nothing else I could really do or say to hide my shame, I grabbed my clothes and towel and ran to the bathroom to have a shower and change. On the way I saw Caroline sitting on the sofa with Matt mouthing to me "Oh My God!" making me silently laugh and mouth back "I know!" Yes I definately getting interigated tonight.

When I was done, I checked outside to see if the coast was clear. In my ear I hear Stefan sing the tune to James Bond in my ear making me try not to laugh. All seemed fine so before we had a chance to run into the couple again, we started to run out of the apartment. Next thing I knew Stefan was sliding against the walls and peeping around the corners while holding his hands like a gun. Thinking to myself that I found it really cute I found myself doing the exact same thing and we both were trying out hardest not to laugh out loud.

We finally got into the car safely and we fully burst into laughter when we sat in the car seats. I couldn't believe how childish we were being but it was fun. We eventually calmed down and Stefan started driving to where I worked.

"So... I wonder what would have happened if we had been caught?" He asked

Trying my best not to think too much of the consequences since I will get it later anyway from Caroline, I answered "I don't think we would have made it out there alive." making Stefan laugh.

Once we reached a car park around the corner from my office Stefan parked the car to let me out.

"Thank you for that. I needed something like that to cheer me up." I said to him

"Anytime. It was fun."

"And thanks again for letting me stay at yours last night. I had a nice time."

"Well... If you would like a nice time again, why don't I take you out Friday?" He said turning to face me.

I smiled "Yeah. I would like that." With that I gave him my card, thanked him for driving me to work and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But before I could move away too far from Stefan, I felt his hand on my face which caused me to stop. It felt so soft and warm and I instantly melted into his hand while he said to me "I'm not letting you get away with just that Miss Gilbert." and his lips found mine giving me a long and soft kiss. I was back on cloud nine again for those few precious moments.

"Have a good day at work." He said to me after we parted and before I grabbed him and kiss him again in this car, I whispered a "You too" and got out of the car and walked off to work playfully blowing him a kiss in his direction before he walked off.

Walking into work this morning was a nightmare. News had somehow spread that I had spent the night at Stefan Salvatore's house - no doubt thanks to Caroline- and I was getting evil looks left right and centre from all of the girls I would normally share the gossip with. I knew this was going to be the reaction but if they knew the full story then they would probably see it differently. I was surprised that no one knew about Caroline hooking up with Matt.

Before I even had a chance to sit down at my desk, Bonnie came over to me looking very serious. Something was not right and she was not happy.

"Elena. My office. Now" Wow yes she is pissed. Wonder what got her going. I hope that she didn't catch a whiff of the gossip going around.

-

*** Meanwhile ***

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Stefan Salvatore?" Stefan heard over the car speaker phone after he told his friend about the last couple of days with Elena on the way home.

"Sorry Lexi Still me." He answered.

"Stefan you are my best friend and I love you and all, but I've never heard you this giddy over a girl. I normally have to catch it in the papers when you take a girl for a date before I hear it from you. She must be special!" He heard her say. He had to laugh and took a long pause before responding

"She is." He said with a massive smile creeping on his face. "I'm taking her out to a nice restaurant Friday and I'm going to get to know her more."

"Right that is it. I'm coming over and I am helping you plan this thing out."

"Wait what! That's not necessary why?" He screamed down the phone.

"Because you clearly like this girl and you are not screwing this up! I will not let that happen to you! The other girls were after your money and your fame. She doesn't seem like that from what you have told me and you are going to make it special for her" Suddenly hearing a click from the other phone, Stefan put the phone down and continued to drive back to his house.

How was he going to make the night special and work out whether Elena wanted him for his money or not. He'd had a lot of girls before sleep with him and tell him that they loved him and worked out that they only wanted him for his money. The tabloids always showed him as a 'playboy' who couldn't keep a relationship because they always believed the girl, but it was far from the truth. He would like nothing more than that but money and fame got in the way. He just hoped that Elena was not like that. Something about her stumped him and he couldn't take her off his mind. He needed to see her again after sneaking out of her apartment like school children and being so close to her in the club and in his living room. He was just drawn to her and he wanted to make sure she had a magical night.

-

Walking into Bonnie's office, I take a seat and she sits behind her desk.

"Elena we need to talk. I need to know the truth about these rumours going around the office. What happened at that party last night?"

I sighed and realised there was no way of hiding from it. I might as well tell the truth to someone who may believe me. "Well... Long story short, we ended up meeting with an ex of Caroline's, talked with him, Stefan Salvatore came over, I danced with him and he offered to let me stay at his since Caroline was getting with her ex again." Before Bonnie had a chance to interject and twist anything that I just said I clarified to Bonnie "But nothing happened with Stefan I swear. We came back, we danced, drunk wine and then went to bed. I stayed in his spare room and he dropped me off this morning." Making sure I left out that we kissed last night.

But Bonnie wasn't upset. She had a beaming smile on her face. "I believe you Elena. Don't worry about what they think out there, they are just jealous. Are you seeing him again?"

"What?" I had to ask

"Clearly he likes you Elena. Otherwise he wouldn't have invited you to his birthday 30 minutes after you interviewed him, and he would not have invited you back to his apartment after the party. He would have let you go back to your apartment and deal with Caroline getting back with her ex."

Thinking it over, I had not really thought of it this way. We did kiss and he told me I was beautiful. But that's what a guy does when he wants sex. Maybe he is just going another way about it, coming off as Mr Nice-and-Sensitive by not sleeping with me and taking me to dinner Friday.

"He did invite me to dinner this Friday..." I started

"Good!" Bonnie beamed. "I want you to write about it. I want you to do an article and what it is like to date a celebrity! You don't have to say that it is him but I want you to write down what happened in the date. It will make an amazing article! The readers will love it!" Crap. Once Bonnie Bennett is on a tangent she will roll with it until it seems impossible.

"But I can't do that to him Bonnie. That goes against confidentiality surely. I can't write about my date with him and then make it public!" I said horrified that she even thought of the idea.

"That's the beauty of the article. You don't have to use his name, you just have to write down what the date was like and make a small story out of it. Most people fantasize about what it would be like to date a celebrity and you are actually getting the chance. This fulfills the fantasy for the readers who are not so lucky...So will you do it?" I was about to say no when she interjects saying "Great! You have two weeks to write a full article. We will make it a large double spread and you will get a promotion if the issue sells. We'll make it a weekly thing if it is successful and you two hit it off even more!" And she practically pushes me out of her office before I can say anymore objections. Great. This is not what I wanted to happen. No one was meant to know about me staying at Stefan's last night and someone got wind of it and told everyone! I haven't even managed to talk to Caroline about it today since it is her day off. I still need to write the article about the party and now I have this. I can't write this article! It must be against confidentiality somewhere in the law to not write about something like this.

I need to talk to Caroline...

* * *

What will Elena do? Do you think she will go ahead with it or will she go against it? Let me know what you think!. Thank you again for your amazing comments! Love you all for reading this! xx


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you out of your mind? Just tell her no!" I heard Caroline shriek down the phone. When my meeting with Bonnie had finished, I ran back to my table to ring Caroline. I needed to talk to her immediately. Luckily I caught her awake. Apparently her and Matt had spent the morning together but he had to head home for some work and they are hopefully going to go out again soon. Looks like the pajamas are staying right where they are...for now.

"I tried that Car but it didn't work. She said to me that I didn't have to include the name, just what happened. But I don't want to do it because it's not right to Stefan. What do I do?"

"There may be a way you could get around this." Caroline said after a minute of silence. "Why don't you just write a fake night out, not mention who it was and then in the column you write every week where you see celebrities on the street, you 'spot' Stefan somewhere else. Then you guys get your night out and no one is any the wiser. You two can keep seeing each other without it being awkward." I had to give it to Caroline. She knew how to think on her feet.

"It's not a bad idea... But I would need to talk to Stefan first wouldn't I?" I asked

"Of course! He needs to be in on it otherwise it won't work." This plan might actually work!

"Thanks Car. You've been a great help. I'm glad things are ok with you and Matt by the way." I said trying to change the subject.

"So am I Elena. I'm so happy." She answers gleaming over the phone.

Putting down the phone after my conversation with Caroline I take a deep breathe. It was not a bad idea to write a fake story but what if someone catches us out at dinner so it won't match my story? What if Bonnie finds out what I'm planning to do before it's too late? This could either be a very clever plan or this could be a complete disaster! Lost in my own thoughts, it was a few minutes before I realised someone was sitting on my desk calling my name.

"Elena are you there?" I heard

"Yes. Yes I'm here. Sorry lost in my own thoughts."

"That's okay." My vision came back to me and in front of me I just realised was Bonnie. I must have been so far into my thoughts I didn't realise she had walked passed my chair and sat on my desk. "Just had a thought about what was said earlier and I realised it may have been to harsh to ask you to write a story about your date on Friday. It's too much of a 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' moment. So, I'm going to scrap it. Don't worry we can find another story somewhere else. Enjoy your date on Friday." She said to me with a gleam in her eye. There was clearly something going on in that head of hers and I dread to think what it may be. Maybe a big idea for a story, who knows. In my state of shock from this revelation, I breathed a huge sigh of relief however when she walked away. Thank God! Now I don't have to write that article now! All I have to do is write the article for Stefan's birthday and then sort out my date on Friday.

I was about 3 hours into work and I was proof reading the article about Stefan's birthday party (of course leaving out the hook ups and the fact that I stayed at Stefan's that night) when my phone went. I looked at the screen and it said 'unknown number' so I didn't bother to answer it. It is normally a company trying to sell me something when it is an unknown number and it's been drummed into me since I've ever had a phone not to answer one of those numbers. Thinking nothing of it I carried on but five minutes later another 'unknown number' came up on my screen. It must be the same people. So thinking it may not be a company since they are ringing again, I answered.

"Hello?"

"So you do pick up your phone then?" I heard over the phone the voice faking a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" I ask not being able to recognise the voice

"It's Stefan Salvatore." Shit. My stomach flipped and I lost the ability to breathe for a moment. I was not expecting him to call me at work!

"Oh... Mr Salvatore. How are you?" I ask in my formal voice thinking that people are going to be listening to my conversation.

"Elena please. We've gone past Mr Salvatore. I'm okay thank you. How is work?" Wait. He wants to talk?

"It's fine thanks. Just going over the article for your birthday last night. I think you'll be happy about it." I answer happy with myself.

"Great to hear. Look I want to talk about Friday." He started. "Why don't I pick you up at 8? Will that be enough time?"

"Yeah. That will be fine. Can I ask where we are going?"

"Now Miss Gilbert that would be telling." He answers cheekily on the phone.

"Really? You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope. But just dress smartly. You will love it I'm sure. See you at 8" We said our goodbyes and hung up. That 5 minute talk surprisingly stuck me in a great mood for the rest of the day. Even when I came home from work I was still grinning like the cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.

-  
Friday could not have come any sooner. For the next few days I planned my outfit, hair and make-up down to a tee. Normally I don't put a lot of effort into a date but this was no ordinary date to me. I have never dated a guy that was in the news or that I had met through work before. There was something about him that made me want to take the effort for him. As soon as it hit 5pm on Friday, I dashed out of work and got myself ready for the date. I decided on a simple jade green dress with black leggings and black heels. I straightened my hair to an inch of it's life and spent hours making sure my smoky eyes were right.

8pm on the dot I heard a knock on my door and squeals from Caroline in front of my door. "Elena! He's here! Answer the door!" I open my door and run as fast as a girl can in 6-inch heels to the door, check myself in the mirror by the side of the front door and open it to find Stefan standing there in a crisp grey suit and a white shirt and grey tie. I stood there wide eyed, blushing bright red at Mr Sex God standing in my hallway. I give him a smirk and I pose a 'How do I look?' to which he replied with "Wow" and made me giggle with delight. I knew that all of the time spent had been worth it.

"You...uh... you ready to go Miss Gilbert?" He plays holding out his arm for me to link into.

Giggling back I poise myself and answer in a fake posh tone "Why yes Mr Salvatore" and link my arm into his grabbing my bag and coat and locking the door.

"So are you still not going to tell me where it is we are going to dinner tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. It is still a secret."

Walking down to his car nerves started to settle into my stomach. It only took until now to settle in that I was having a date with STEFAN SALVATORE! Of all people! I started saying in a mantra in my head 'Don't act like you're at work, don't act like you're at work, don't act like you're at work" to make sure that I don't go into reporter mode and actually start to interview him. Stefan turned to look at me and smiled while asking me how work was today. I joked back at him "Well, you were almost in the paper twice this week." Oh no. SHUT UP MOUTH!

Looking at me with concern he answered "What?"

"Don't worry it's nothing. Just a joke."

Giving me an unreassuring smile he answered "Sure"

"Really. It is nothing to worry about. Let's just enjoy tonight" Instinctually I wanted to grab his hand when I said that to put my point across but I fought with myself vigorously to make sure I didn't go too far too soon.

Getting into the car Stefan still did not look convinced but after making sure I was secured in his car, he just started to drive. Great. Not exactly the great start I wanted. I just hope that tonight gets better from here.


	7. Chapter 7

Things calmed down on the way to the restaurant. The ride there was quite nice. We talked about our days and it turned out Stefan's was quite interesting. He had some big meeting with a company in Japan and they wanted to co-operate and expand the business over there. When asked if he was going to have to move to Japan he answered "Are you kidding me? All they eat is Sushi! I wouldn't last five minutes." making me laugh and joke with him the whole way about how he would look really sexy in a kimono.

Arriving in a car park, I realised that I hadn't taken in where we were going. I was so enraptured in the conversation with Stefan that I had not realised the streets we had been passing or any streets signs indicating where abbots in London we were. The car park seemed quite smart so it wasn't somewhere ordinary we were going to. Getting out of the car, Stefan came over to my side to stand in front of me.

"Right we have two options. You can either go for my world or your world. Make your choice." What? I looked at his with a very confused expression.

"What are you on about? What do you mean your world or my world." I really wasn't getting what he on about here.

"Well when we met I told you that all I had ever known was my world and I would give up my world to have a life like yours with someone that I loved. You can now make your mind up. Would you like to see what it is like in my world...or would you like to stay in yours tonight and we can just go on a regular date?" He asked looking very nervous but I couldn't work out why. Was he expecting me to just pick his extravagant world and have him spend lots of money on me? Or was this a test? Either way I knew what I answer would be straight away.

Showing him a huge grin I said to him "Well... since all you have ever known is a life of luxury...let's go for my world." Gleaming, Stefan grabbed my hand and he walked me out of the car park. Turning round the corner I realised where we were. We are in Piccadilly Circus and The Ritz hotel was right in front of us! Pointing to it Stefan said

"If you had chosen my life that was where we were going to have dinner tonight." My heart sank a little. As much as I knew that I couldn't even afford a bottle of water in there, it would have been amazing to dine there. But I had made my choice and I was going to make the most of it.

"Come with me I know a really good place we can go." I said grabbing his hand. I walked with him for about ten minutes to the front of a small italian cafe.

"It's nothing special. Just somewhere I like to go." I say walking in and sitting down at a small table covered in a standard red and white checkered cloth. The sound of italian music played throughout the room from a small CD player in the corner and a girl came over to ask for drinks and gave us menus.

"I think it's perfect." He answers speaking for the first time since we arrived. "How did you find this place?"

"I was walking one day during my lunch break and visited it. I come in here now every chance I can."

"I love it here. It's quiet, no one around to bother us and... it's normal." He said taking my hand on the top of the table.

We ordered our food and started eating when Stefan asked me "So what was that all about earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"When you said I might have been in the paper twice this week?" He asked. Oh no. In my head I was wrestling with the thought of telling him or the thought of making up some random nonsense so it won't bother him. In the end I thought to myself that if I didn't tell him, my conscience would be telling me otherwise later on. So I told him the truth.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing really. My boss asked how last night went and I told her the basics but it had gone round that I stayed at yours the night of the party so she asked and - of course- I told her nothing happened and I mentioned that I was going out with you again-in confidence I should add-tonight since she is one of my friends. But then she went on a rant and said I needed to write about tonight because it would be great for the magazine but I didn't want to because it would mean that I would be writing about something that is private and I didn't think that it was fair."

His face suddenly turned stone cold. Crap he didn't look okay with this. "Right" He answers a bit unconvincingly

"But it's fine. I managed to convince her that it wasn't fair and there is no article anymore. I promise. I would never do that to you. She said to me to not worry and that she would find a story elsewhere and to enjoy tonight." I blurted out a little too quickly. Stefan still looking a little unconvinced sighed.

"Yeah, well, it would not be the first time that this sort of thing happened. Undercover reporter, 2 years ago tried to do the same thing until I saw her hidden camera disguised as a button." I couldn't help the sad face I pulled when he told me that.

"Oh my God that is terrible! How could they do that to you?"

"Well that's what happens when you have your face in the tabloids. Everyone wants that one bit of information that they can twist and use to attempt to ruin your reputation that you've tried to build up. That's why my brother Damon doesn't make himself known as much as he can. We get no private life Elena." He answered looking at me slightly disappointed. I could tell that he still was not convinced that I was not looking for a story. Thinking it might prove my point if I got onto a more personal base, I weaved one of my hands into his spare one that was resting on the table and looked directly into his eyes to make sure my point came across.

"Please Stefan. You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. Yes I am a reporter but I don't want to really be doing this type of work. I would rather be writing about more serious things in the news rather than about some celebrity I don't quite care about. I am not out with you right now to make a story. I am out with you because I want to."

Looking at me clearly weighing up some thought in his head he nodded his head. "You swear you're not trying to get a story? This is your chance to come out clean here before I find anything on you" He joked

As much as I found his remark funny I had to make a stand. "How can I show you that I am not out for a story? I wanted to go out with you tonight because I had fun last night and I wanted to see you again."

I think that got through to him "I liked last night too... Okay I believe you Elena." He answered intertwining our fingers into a more of a relaxed position. "You know if you had picked my world tonight I think you would have liked it."

"Probably. But I thought you could do with a bit of normalcy. You say you never get it, so I wanted to give you it, even if it is for only an hour in a small cafe with a random girl you only met a few days ago."

"Well thank you. I quite like this normalcy thing going on here." He joked raising his drink "To having a normal night" making me laugh and clink my glass against his. It was nice to just relax for a change. Finishing our meals and having a mini argument over who paid for the bill (Stefan won on account that it was a date and it was the man's duty to pay - not that I was complaining much since I could barely afford rent as it was) and walked out towards the direction of the car.

"Thank you for this. Would you like to come back to mine for a bit?" Stefan asked while we were walking.

"Sure. I'd like that." I answered. As we walked I felt our hands collide against each other a few times. Thinking that I might as well go for it, the next time our hands collided while we walked together I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. This was soon becoming my favourite place for my hands to be. It was comfortable and seemed right. Before I could finish enjoying the moment, I heard Stefan say to me quickly in a low, urgent voice.

"Elena you need to follow me now. Don't let go" And he started to break out into a jog. Following behind him running as fast as my 6 inch heels would let me, still holding his hand I looked around to access the situation. I suddenly saw a figure I recognised. Shit! It's one of the girls I normally see in the office with a camera! How did they know where I was? Luckily we weren't far from the car park and Stefan and I dove into the car and raced out towards the main road to discover a small group of photographers had appeared. I don't know how Stefan could drive away from the crowd because all I could see were the flashes from the cameras blinding my eyes.

We arrived at his house and all I could see were cars littering the street outside his house and people with those cameras flashing again and again as we got out of the car and ran into his house. How did the word get out that I was out with him? How did they find us? What on earth was Stefan going to think when we got in? We ran inside the house and made sure the door was locked. The look on his face was one of being upset and angry as he walked further into his corridor stroking both hands through his hair out of frustration.

"Why Elena?" Was all he asked me in a calm but unnerving manner when he turned to face me.

"Why what Stefan?" I felt to ask even though I knew where the conversation was going.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked me again in that unsettling calm manner. It was like his character had turned cold. This was not the Stefan I had known over the last couple of days and I knew this was not going to be pretty.

"But I didn't lie to you. I promised you that I did not want a story and I still stand by that."

"Stop LYING to me Elena!" He shouted at me "How much are they offering you for this job eh? Pretend you're the girl who got the heart of the celebrity, date him for a while and then throw him in the trash after you have enough information for a story eh?"

"No it has never been like that I-"

"I don't believe you! All I wanted was normality. I thought I had that from you Elena. I told you that the last reporter got found out and here you are. Found out already by your own people. You let them know where we were going didn't you? Told them that you would take me somewhere remote so you could get the best photo opportunity?"

"No! Not at all! I know it looks like that but it must have been my boss! I don't know how she got hold of where we were going since it was a last minute decision but she knew we were going out today. For all we know it might have been the waitress in the cafe. I don't know Stefan. Either way I don't like this as much as you. I never wanted this to happen today and I'm sorry that it has. I promised you an normal date and this is not normal."

"You're right Elena. This is not normal at all! This is me and my fucked up life! This is someone who has every second of their day mapped out all over the headlines and then twisted to look like the bad guy! I don't want this life but I have it and I have to deal with it. You know all about it! You're one of the bloody culprits working for those magazines!" He shouted at me. I was still standing in front of the closed door and doing my best not to cry. I was watching this man that I like practically break in front of me and accuse me of setting this date up to get a story. I'm hurt by the accusation but to be honest it's all there in front of us both. It's not something I can't deny it does look like I planned it or like I could have planned it.

"Do you even like me Elena?" He asked with pain in his voice. My head which was currently staring down at the floor shot up to his with hurt written all over my face. "At least tell me that some of the effort was worth it?"

I look up at him and stare directly into eyes full of hurt. It made my heart melt to think that he thought of me this way. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have agreed to going out with you today otherwise."

"What about the other night when you stayed over then. Was that planned? When we kissed? Was that all part of the plan or a bonus?" He sneered. This time he had gone too far and I snapped.

"Are you listening to yourself Stefan? You saw the messages yourself. You knew what was going on with Caroline and Matt! You knew I could have gone back but you offered for me to stay here to save the embarrassment in the morning! And how dare you ask me if that kiss was a bonus and was everything planned. No it wasn't. NONE of this was planned. I wasn't expecting to have feelings for a guy I've only met a few times, let alone someone who is as wonderful as you!"

"Don't give me that 'I have feelings for you' crap unless you mean it Elena! There are photographers and journalists on my doorstop who will be there now for the next few days watching me and taking photos of me everytime I go in and out of the house! I have to put myself on lock down from work and let Damon cover everything that I can't over the internet and with conference calls! He gets the easier life because he is not the public face of the company. I got chosen for that when we started all of this and now look at me! I'm being followed by girls who don't even like me just so they can sell their story and I'm stuck in my house watching re-runs on tv until they all decide to go home because nothing is happening! Is that what you were expecting Elena? You wanted me to tell you all about living here? You wanted to know why I would give up all of this in a heart beat if given the chance? Well now you know! Go out and write that in your little story and get out of my house!" He shouted in my direction before walking towards the kitchen.

"No!" Was all I could say to that revelation which caused him to stop in his tracks. He turned around to face me. I was not going to give up this fight and I don't care if I was being stubborn.

"What did you just say?"

"No! I am not going anywhere. I don't care. I will stay here with you until we can talk about this like adults.

"Adults? What are we five? We are adults Elena. This is how we get things done around here! You don't even care about me so why should I care about fixing things with you?" He answered finishing in a calmer voice. "How do I even know you are telling me the truth about anything you are saying to me? Say if you were. What would happen next? You are still a reporter Elena. You are in the media as much as I am. We are going to be followed everywhere for this. How do I know you are not trying to pull a publicity stunt for your column using me as bait?"

Giving up on holding everything back, tears now poured down my cheeks from hearing Stefan practically pour his heart out, I started to walk towards him until we are almost face to face. "You are going to have to trust me." Was all I could say before I grabbed his face in both of my hands and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt a slight struggle from his end before he calmed down. I let go and moved my face from his. "That is how I feel about you."...


	8. Chapter 8

...And all he did was stare back at me. There was a long silence between us where we just stood there and seemed to communicate through eye contact alone. I felt like I had to say something since it seemed he was willing to listen. Caressing his face with my right hand I begin to clarify.

"I don't regret this. I don't regret ever getting to know you. When I first met you I thought you were some little rich boy who stumbled through life being given everything. I know it's only been a few days and we haven't spent that much time together but I really like having you in my life since I've seen the real you. You wanted to know how I felt about you" I grab him hand and he compliantly lets me place it on my chest. "This is how I feel about you. I want to know you as much as you will let me. I don't care about those people outside" Pointing to the front door referring to the photographers. "They can take as many pictures as they want. They can write as many stories as they like because I can get them at their own game. We know the truth and I know how their game works. But none of that is going to work unless you trust me when I say that I would never use you. And that I haven't tonight. I just wanted a normal dinner with a guy that I like so we could see where things are going."

Staring me slightly stunned he asked me "Where are things going?"

I smirked "That's for you to decide not me."

Taking in my words he sighs as I drop my hand from his face. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. The tension between us could be cut with a knife. I feel this force dragging my face towards his. I feel the need to grab him and kiss him. Being so close to him I could just do that but I stay where I am as much as my mind wants to reject my body's boundaries. My stomach starts to flip and the sensation of nervousness fills me. I am becoming a nervous wreck in front of him just by him staring at me. What on earth does this guy do to me? My breathing starts to turn into a pant as I try to stop my mind from wanting to force my body forward and kiss him anywhere that I could see.

Like he is reading my mind he leans forward and our lips collide. The same feeling of fireworks as before erupts in my eyes. I feel a warmth spread over me as we sink into each other one kiss after another. I feel like I am in heaven. Nothing has ever compared to this before. Yes there have been other guys but this is different. This is...sensational. I couldn't describe the power and the euphoria given with every kiss. Feeling myself start to walk backwards to keep myself steady, I realise that Stefan is trying to move me so that I walk up the stairs. I grab his hand instinctively and run with him up the stairs not wanting to waste time in case either of us stops it again.

We reach the top of the stairs and found each others lips again. I feel around and pull his blazer off of him making sure that I feel around his body while doing so. I then start to work on his shirt while he works on taking off my dress. Not moving from each other, we were down to our underwear by the time he maneuvered me to his bed. I was not taking any of the room in, only him. The only thing I noticed were the soft covers and the soft mattress as we clambered onto the bed and under the covers.

-

There is officially a heaven. Waking up from a fantastic sleep, the memories of the night before ran slowly through my head. The meal, the photographers, the argument, me telling him how I felt... the sex. I smiled at that last thought. Beaming as events of last night in bed flashed through my head, I turned over to face the middle of the bed and Stefan lying in bed still asleep. He looked even more gorgeous asleep! I didn't want to wake him but I could not help but run a few fingers through his hair and stroking gently the side of his face. I can not believe I slept with him last night. It was amazing! Simply amazing!

I just stared at him for a few minutes before I saw his eyes flutter that told me he was still dreaming. I watched him some more, taking him as many details as I could when I heard him talk. It was really soft and calming.

"E...lena." Was all I heard. My stomach flipped at the sound of my name. I then realised that he was sleep talking! He is talking about me in his sleep! I wondered if I should respond when I heard him say it again. "Elena."

"I'm here." I said back in a calming voice stroking a finger down the side of his face.

"Don't...leave...me" He whispered before I see his eyes shoot open. My heart officially melted! Now he was awake and I was beaming. I couldn't believe he talked about me in his sleep! But I didn't know what to say. Stefan was now looking at me concerned. I started to get nervous. What was he thinking? I just smile at him.

"Good Morning" I say in a very girly voice

He groans as he moves into a more comfortable position. "Morning"

"Good sleep?" I ask in a soft voice

"Amazing sleep."

"Good." I answer.

A few moments pass when Stefan starts "Listen Elena...about last night..."

"Yeah?" I ask nervously. Crap he's going to tell me it was a mistake!

"I don't know about you but it was great...and I don't want this to be a one night stand thing, but I need to know that I can trust you."

"Of course you can trust me. Like I said last night I was not involved. I recognised who the photographer was but..."

"Wait. You know who it was?" He interjects. Crap. This was not going to earn me brownie points.

"Yes. It's a girl from my work. Not a friend but just someone I know. Believe me I will be talking to her when I go into work Monday."

Stefan just laid still for a moment. "Are you sure you were not involved?"

"Yes Stefan. One hundred percent sure. I had no idea what was going on until you did. Clearly you get this a lot from photographers because I had no idea that we were being followed last night."

"Yeah... well.. that's what happens when you get followed. You also learn not to trust a lot of people."

"So do you trust me?" I felt the need to ask

There was another pause. "Yes" He answered.

I beamed at him. "Good." and leant over to kiss him.

"Now what do you want to do today?" He asked.

-

"Oh my God you're back! Tell me how it went I want to hear EVERYTHING!" Was the first thing I heard when I arrived back at my apartment last that night.

"And hi to you too Car" I answered back mockingly making my way to my room to put on my sweats.

"Evening walk of shame. Very ladylike" Car said through my bedroom door so I had privacy. I came out minutes later in grey 3\4 shorts and a plain black Guns 'N' Roses shirt.

"Why thank you" I answer again mockingly slumping myself on the sofa. Looking at the clock I realised it was 10pm already and I was in a very happy mood.

"So come on give me the gossip. I want to know everything!" She says joining me on the sofa as I start to tell her all about the decision at the beginning, the meal in the cafe, the photographer and the argument.

"Who was the photographer that got you two together?"

"It was Hayley from PR." I answer to which Caroline's face turned very sour.

"What a bitch!" Caroline answers shocked "But I'm not surprised really" Caroline and Hayley never really saw eye to eye when it came to anything. Hayley was always jealous of Caroline since she was so good at her job. Secretly everyone knew that Hayley wanted her job but got turned down after multiple interviews. "How does Stefan feel about all of this?"

"Naturally he was fuming at first. He thought I was someone trying to screw him over and get a good headline since apparently he has had that done to him before." Caroline's face immediately dropped in sympathy. "But I convinced him that I had nothing to do with this after the long argument and um... that was it really" I answer trying to hide the obvious events that occurred after.

Her face immediately turned back to a mixture of shock and amazement "Oh My God... Did you?" She asked. All I could do was show a 50- watt smile and nod to make Caroline scream at the top of her lumps. "You did? Oh My God! Elena!" She laughed while almost crushing me in the process and asking for every detail under the sun.

-

"So go on Stefan. Tell me how it went" Stefan heard Lexi say over the phone.

"Let's just say it wasn't that great of a date but it was alright."

"Oh" Lexi said slightly disappointed "Are you seeing her again?"

"Of course" He answered hearing Lex's excitement scream down the phone.

"Do I get to meet her?" Lexi asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know Lexi. It's only been one date"

"Oh come on Stefan! You've known this girl longer than one date. I want to meet this girl that has got you in a twist." Lexi answered excitedly

Stefan defeated and sighed "Fine."

Lexi squealed in response "Great! Have a party! Then I can meet her! Bring your brother along!"

This startled Stefan "My best friend and my brother? Don't you think that it will be a little too soon to introduce both of you?"

"Nah it'll be fine! She will love me no questions!"

"Oh it's not you that I'm worried about...it's my newly single brother." He answered nervously.

* * *

Hello everyone and Happy Easter! Hope you all had a great day! I am away this week so you lucky people get this chapter early! Hope you enjoy. Every comment makes my day and thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. Look out of the next chapter next week Wednesday :D xx


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to meet your family?" I asked. This was not something I was expecting on a Monday morning over the phone. Yes Stefan and I had gotten closer since our date on Friday and we've been talking a lot on the phone and texting each other throughout Sunday, but was this a little too soon?

"No. Not all of my family. Just a few friends. I'm having a barbeque at the end of the week and I want you to come along. I think you will get along with them." I heard Stefan say over the phone. Weighing up my options, I thought that it was not the worst thing to possibly happen and that the stunt that was pulled on Friday should not happen again. But I needed back up if Stefan was the going to be the only one that I knew there.

"Can I bring Caroline?" I asked hopefully

Stefan laughed "Of course. I would love to see caroline again...not in her pjs of course like last time. Anyway Matt is going to be there. I'm surprised he hadn't said anything to her yet." I stare at Caroline in response wondering if he had or not. Caroline had not really told me much about what was happening with them too since they were together.

"You probably beat him to it" I joked.

"So will you come?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Yeah. It sounds like fun." I answered smiling turning my chair at my office in direction of Caroline's making a face to her saying that I needed to talk to her.

"Great. Listen... Have you sorted out that photographer issue yet? "Stefan asked.

"No. Not yet. But it will be done by the end of the day believe me." I sneered. I was in vengeance mode when Stefan mentioned that.

"Alright. Well I'd best leave you to it. Good luck. I'll talk to you later."

I put down the phone and motioned Caroline to make her way over to me. "It's time" I said. I was in the mood to kick some serious ass today and I didn't care who it was. Walking up to Hayley's desk, Caroline and I stood behind her chair, arms folded and serious bitch looks on our faces.

"Why did you take those pictures?" Was all I said to Hayley. She turned her head, found who was talking to her and spun her chair around to face us both with a look of forced confusion.

"I don't know what you are on about. What pictures?" She asked

"You know full well what pictures Hayley. I saw you taking pictures of me and Stefan while I was on my date with him. What the hell was that about?" I almost shouted at her.

"I seriously don't know what you are on about. Wait... you went on a date with THE Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes Hayley. I know the whole floor knows I did so it's obvious you will know too. Why were you taking pictures. Did someone put you up to it? Honestly?"

Hayley just sneered back at me. Her face suddenly turning from bewilderment to snarky.

She scoffed. "Please. Like I needed to be put up to it. You know full well how hard it is to get a picture with Stefan Salvatore with a date. When I heard you and him were dating of course I had to get a picture or two before anyone else. Guaranteed promotion."

"You bitch!" I shouted about to lunge at her but Caroline grabbed me in time before I couldn't do anything.

"Now ladies! What on earth is going on!" We heard from behind us. We turned around to see Bonnie fuming at us all. In a very controlled voice she spoke slowly while staring at all of us. "Now. Caroline. Elena. Hayley. My office if you please." She turned and started walking to her office with myself Caroline and Hayley following with our tails between our legs. This was not going to be pretty at all and we all knew it.

Reaching her office we all stood in front of her desk while she sat down behind it. The look on her face was terrifying. I never knew Bonnie could be this angry before. She stared at all three of us daring us to speak before she had said her piece. Taking a calming breathe she placed her hands clasped together on her desk and started her speech.

"Right. We are getting this out in the open now. I know what Elena and Hayley were arguing about in the other room so I will fill in the blanks. Hayley. I know you took photos of Elena and Mr Salvatore on their date together and they are really good. Yes Elena. I gave her the okay to do this since it is good publicity. I promised you I would not get you to write the article about your dates with Mr Salvatore. Not once did I mention anything about photographs and I did say I would write about something else which I did. No I am not ashamed of it and no Elena I am not taking them off the magazine. Even if I wanted to the magazine has gone to print. They will be there tomorrow morning. Finally Hayley. Yes you got the first photo of them two together but you being there started a frenzy so no your photos are not original photos. Other magazines will have photos of them two in their papers by the time ours come out." Both Hayley and my face had turned to full scorns. We were both mortified with our boss for one reason or another. If looks could kill, Bonnie would be dead a thousand times over within the first 30 seconds of her finishing her sentence.

"Don't you need permission to use photos like this?" Caroline asked being the only one with a face that wasn't hard as stone from rage.

"Not when it comes to celebrity photos you do not. More often than not they do not even see them let alone know they are there. It's only articles you really need permission for."

"But you can't do this Bonnie." I shouted appalled by her audacity.

"I can and I have Elena. This is what it is like to be a celebrity in this town Elena and have your picture in the papers so suck it up! Every photo that you and Mr Salvatore are featured in will make this magazine a gold mine. The news of your relationship has spread virally. Damon Salvatore is as dull as dishwater so we don't bother featuring him but Stefan is always in the limelight going from girl to girl. If we have the first pictures of one of our girls dating him and possibly changing him, we will take action. He is the more famous of the brothers so his moves will be watched and photographed like a hawk if he does the slightest thing interesting. There is nothing I can do to stop the printing. What's done is done. End of" Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.

All Hayley and I could do was just glare at each other. But Bonnie wasn't finished.

"Now I know you are pissed at Hayley Elena, but she was doing her job and nothing more. She was not 'ratting you out' or exploiting you. She is a journalist, albeit in PR, but she is still a journalist and she took an opportunity. You should have done that when you had the chance. Now get out all of you and shake hands. I don't want to see a cat fight on my floor"

I let everyone walk out of the door making I was the last to leave. I had to find out what went wrong. I turned to Bonnie with fire burning in my eyes. "What the hell Bonnie. You are meant to be my friend. I told you about that date in confidence!"

"You're right you did Elena but I did what I had to do for this magazine. Every magazine that has featured Stefan in it's sales rose by 40% everytime. I am doing what is right to keep this magazine afloat. I may be your friend but I am trying to keep yours and my job safe." Her face was very stern and was clearly not afraid for a fight of her own.

I could not believe what Bonnie was saying to me. I have been there for her for everything. Fair enough that our friendship has recently dwindled into more of an acquaintanceship but it was not the point. She was one of my best friends and she has let me down. I have had enough. I had to get out of there. "Do what you have to do. Even though you are trying to save my job, you are not my friend anymore Bonnie Bennett." I said stiffly before slamming the door behind me

Hayley, Caroline and I did not talk at all when we got to our relative desks. Luckily Hayley was on the other side of the room so I didn't need to see her at all. When I go to my desk I sat down and put my head in my hands. Caroline follows me and perched herself at the edge of my desk.

"Look Elena. Maybe it is not as bad as you think it is. They are just a few photos. It will all blow over after a week." She said rubbing my back trying to be comforting.

"There is nothing that can make this any better Car. Stefan told me that whenever his picture is taken in the press, photographers surround his house and he is house-bound for days until it dies down. I don't want that to happen with him again. He has no life when it happens. It's not me I worry about because no one cares about me. It's him I worry about. He has this all of the time." My mind starts to wonder what it would be like if I was with him permanently. Would I be followed around all of the time? Would my photos be in the magazines all of the time? Probably. There must be a way to calm all of this down surely. Surely people will get bored if nothing happens eventually.

-

The end of the week could not have come sooner. When I found out that the photographs had been printed, I warned Stefan as soon as I was home. There was nothing Stefan or I could do to stop it now since the cat was out of the bag. Luckily his self-house arrest only lasted one day and he managed to carry on normally after that. Although I could not say the same for me. I has numerous calls from my brother and my mum asking about the photos that lasted for days!

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"When can we meet him?"

"Please tell me you are not just one of these gold diggers and that you like this guy. I know times are hard but you don't have to resort to that to get yourself out of your situation."

That one was my personal favourite from my dad. I was quite annoyed by that one but to be honest, everyone else that had seen the photos has now thought the same. My name is now tarnished in the press and I will forever be known as a gold digger. I now understand how Stefan got a name as a player so quickly. The press got a photo of me the other day in my PJs taking out the trash and they changed it to make out that I have no money (which is true) but that I was using Stefan to get some more. Pftt Like I would! Since Monday Stefan and I have seen each other almost every day. He mainly just comes over or I go to his (to avoid to paps) and watch a movie or talk to get to know each other more but it's not the same. We both want to go out as a couple and do couple things but it just can't happen. Stefan even buys me things to try and cheer me up. The odd take out here and there, the little silver bracelet I now wear everyday (which the news has made out to be an 'promise bracelet' like it is an equivalent of an 'promise ring' - please!) and he even set up on his laptop for me to talk to my family on Skype so I can see them.

For a week I have now been enduring the phone calls from family and so called friends from school and work who I thought hated me. I know that fame and money changes people but it doesn't matter really because I know who my real friends are. I just wish my mum would get off my back with it all. Instead of a teadious once a week 5 minute call from her, I now get an every day hour long conversation filled with the same questions after she fills me in on what the tabloids have been saying about me and Stefan.

"Are you sure none of this is true Elena? If it is about the money, we can always help you out." She started on one particular call at work.

"No mum. I promise you I am fine. I am with Stefan because I like him. He even said to me once that if he ever found the girl of his dreams he would give it all up just to be with her." I say smiling at the memory of him saying that the first time I interviewed him. I hope this will satisfy her and she'll move onto another subject.

"That's sweet honey, but be serious here. I don't want you to get a reputation of being just a trophy wife with no job or like those girls who go out with someone just to get some publicity. You were making progress on your own without Stefan Salvatore's help."

"Mum for the last time, I promise you I am fine. I am not like those girls who do that. Stefan likes me for me and I like him for how he is himself. Please stop worrying. The more people talk about it, the more hype and out of proportion it's going to get." I sighed knowing that this was going to get me no where. I know that she is worried and I get that. It's just that everything has been twisted and the truth is no longer in there. "Look mum, I'm sory but I have to go back to work. I'll talk to you later." And after a small voice on the other end says "Okay. I love you." I put down the phone and rest my head in my hands. There is nothing I can do with this publicity. This has gone viral. I don't know how to get away from it. I also know that when I leave this building in twenty minutes that I will be surrounded my paparrazi taking my photo until I manage to hail a cab. Stefan is dealing with this a lot better than I thought he would. Then again he was used to it. All of my clients' PR managers from before have called me almost everyday OFFERING to be interviewed just to get to know me again since my name is in the papers. I even apparently set a trend of ordering from starbucks when I went there for lunch last week. It's ridiculous. I don't know how he deals with it.

Mentally preparing myself to leave the office, my mobile goes off saying that I have a text messsage.

Stefan: Meet me downstairs in ten minutes. I have a car for you. Black SUV.

Smiling at the gesture, I internally hug myself. How did I manage to get such a great guy that cares about me. If he didn't he would leave me to deal with all of this on my own. So after gathering my things, I walk downstairs to see photographers outside shouting at me random questions that I manage to block out. I see a black car infront of me and I bolt for the door hoping to be hit by a camera in the face. Getting into the car, I see the smiling face of Stefan Salvatore. It really is the best bit of my day seeing him. I immediately calm down and lean against him into an embrace as we start to move back to his.

"So how did it go today?" He asked

"Not that great. More calls from my mum but my dad and brother have talked about everything else but today so I'm happy. Got another interview next week so I'm just preparing for that." I say snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Great. At least you get five minutes peace now before you meet my friends and family." He joked. I moaned.

"Please tell me they are not like my parents about all of this."

He laughed. "Oh God no. They don't even care. They just want to meet you. I've told them about you enough." He answered giving me a swift kiss.

"Nice things I hope." I say in between kisses. This was our usual now after work when we first see eachother and everytime I still get little butterflies in my stomach. "As long as your friends are not like the people I know at work then I will be fine"

"Is work that much of a hassle?" He asked concerned.

I take a heavy sigh. "It's not that I don't love my job I do. It's not really what I want to write about and I dont like the heckling I get from being in the spot light. I know that you are used to this and I'm not. I'm struggling trying to get used to being bombarded every day when I leave the office and have to deal with people at the office giving me the constant evil eye. It's like high school and I'm the one left out on everything again."

"Then quit." Stefan retourted shocking me. He said that like it was the simplest thing to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"But I can't leave my job Stefan. What about Caroline? What about money for the apartment and to live on? I'm barely affording my rent as it is and I need to work overtime just to pay my bills." I start spitting out so many questions off the top of my head that I am clearly panicking. I can't do this. I can't quit my job. "It's not that simple Stefan. I've worked hard to get to where I am now. I'm not going to jeopardise that just because you have told me to."

He just smiled at me. "But it is that simple Elena. You can leave your job and go freelance. You can write about anything you want then. You have the contacts. You just need the stories." I relax trying to process all of this. It was not a bad idea. But I would technically be starting at the bottom again if I went freelance. I would have to work for a company of some sort just to keep myself afloat. I could probably make enough there to cover everything since people are practically begging me to interview their client while I am a hot topic in the press myself.

"I could do that." I start to suggest "It would be a better pace but I would be starting at the beginning Stefan. Where would my publications go to? I need to stay where I am for work. I can put up with all of this. It will blow over eventually."

"As long as you are sure." Stefan said to me holding my hand while stroking his thumb on top of my hand. It was something to look at but it just wasn't practical. If Stefan could get used to being in the spot light so can I.

As soon as I had changed at my apartment Stefan and I made our way to Stefan's place. Nerves started to settle in. Stefan and I have been a thing (or whatever we are) for only two weeks now, so of course I'm still nervous about meeting his friends and family. I'm always socially awkward and say the wrong thing and deeply offend people - foot-in-mouth disease I call it- and I have it bad when I am not at work. Taking deep breathes to calm myself down, Stefan tightens his grip on my hand he is holding.

"Don't worry they are going to love you. Damon has a key to my house so everyone is here already so you have nothing to worry about." He says not particularly reassuringly to me, but I like the sentiment. Not letting go of his hand, we walk into his house to hear loud rock music playing in the kitchen and loud conversations.

Walking into the kitchen I see three faces snap to our direction and the conversation holts to greet us all. Stefan introduces me to everyone in turn. I'm first greeted by a tall, dark chiselled faced all dressed in black.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother. I'm glad I'm finally meet the girl Stefan has been talking about all of this time." He says shaking my hand a little too roughly for my taste.

Stefan moves me around the room to shake hands with another tall older looking guy with stubble. "This is Alaric. He's an old friend of mine who I work with and if you want any juicy gossip you go to him." Stefan jokes.

"Actually it's me you go to for the juicy gossip. I know much more than Stefan thinks." A blonde haired girl interjects hugging Stefan and then hugging me. "I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Lexi."

"Lexi is one of my oldest female friends." Stefan explains. "Whatever she says about me tonight is not true. Don't believe a single word." He jokes pointing at her making everyone laugh.

"What me? No never. I would never let out anything that wasn't the truth. Don't worry Stefan your secrets are safe with me." Stefan walked around us to get us both a drink.

"I know a lot of things that Stefan thinks I don't. But I am an excellent secret keeper I mean Elena will never have to find out that you peed into the Trevi fountain while drunk one night when we were on holiday in Italy with your parents." A large cheeky grin covered her face and Stefan's face had turned to shock as he returned with our drinks while we were all bursting out laughing.

"Oh are we telling secrets now? So Lexi, you are not the one who flashed at a japanese couple taking a picture on their phones while drunk outside Big Ben?." Both Lexi and Stefan continue with this banter telling story after story about each other knowing full well that if anyone interjects they will get the same treatment. I was getting some real horror stories about Stefan as a child and it was hilarious. I knew that I would end up using at least one or two of those stories later in life. About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Stefan went to open the door and was met with Caroline and Matt. Both of them walked into the kitchen and they looked a little flustered. I gave Caroline a hug and an all-knowing 'I know what you guys did' look. All she did was grin and nod her head to confirm my thought. Matt must be great otherwise she would not have that smile on her face right now. Stefan introduced everyone and they joined us for some more banter.

After a while general chatter ensues and we all sit down for our makeshift barbecue since Damon pointed out that it had started to pour it down about an hour ago. The food was delicious! I was expecting charcoal flavoured meat but instead it was nicely cooked. At the dining table I sat next to Stefan, Caroline and Matt opposite us, Alaric next to me, Lexi next to Stefan and Damon next to Matt. It was a nice little set up.

While we were tucking into our food, Damon decided to change the conversation. "So Elena. How did you and my brother meet? He wasn't quick on divulging the details."

"I interviewed him for an article I was writing for my work."

He nodded in acknowledgement "Anything I would know?"

"'The Daily Journal?'" I asked. Damon just smiled and picked up a newspaper showing in bright bold letter 'The Daily Journal'. I laugh in acknowledgement.

"So you're the one putting my brother in the paper every week?" Damon asked when suddenly Stefan's face shot up to look at Damon in a 'dont-go-there' stare. Damon gave him a quizzical look in return.

Trying to ignore the apparent secret conversation. "I don't particularly like it. I love being a journalist but I would rather write about more serious matters in the world than about a fade diet and who has walked outside in the wrong outfit." I joke getting a few chuckles in response.

"That's great. You know what? I met my ex the same way." He said with a slightly different tone to his voice. The table suddenly went silent. Clearly there was something missing here that Caroline and I didn't know about because we both looked at each other and Stefan and Matt in confusion both shrugging our shoulders in response to our quizzical looks.

"What did she write for? If you don't mind me asking that is." I asked. Clearly this was a new breakup or something like that so I didn't want to pry.

"She was freelance. Anyone who would asked her really. She ran into me, asked for an interview about young Stefan over here since we were coming into the business picture more and bam, 3 years down the line she leaves me for another guy she interviews." He answered bitterly.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Damon" I answer feeling genuinely sorry for him. I give Stefan a look of 'I would never do that to you' just to make sure he wasn't thinking that it was a possibility with us. He gives me a little smile in return and grabs my hand to squeeze it. I swear my heart skipped a beat with that little gesture. Before returning to our food I noticed Caroline catching my eye and silently grinned in delight at what she was seeing. She was so happy that my relationship with Stefan was progressing well. Every night when I came home if I had seen him previously she asked everything she could about the night. Even if it was just sitting down watching TV she wanted to know. It was like her own version of a boring soap opera. I liked it though. She would always return with news about her and Matt. Looking at them across the table, you could see that they were almost like they were teenagers again when they first went out. They are so hung up on each other. I notice that he tries to sneak a hand graze here or there or a touch of her knee throughout the night. It's so nice to see them two happy again. My attention turns back to Damon who was talking about something that I wasn't quite listening to. To make sure I wasn't rude, I brought my attention back just in time.

"It happens." He said shrugging it off. "So Caroline, what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist too." Caroline mutters hoping to not start up the conversation again.

"Oh look Stefan. Got a couple of storytellers in the building." Damon half jokes. Everyone giggles again but with an awkward tone to it.

"So Matt. Congratulations with your last win at Wembley." Alaric says to change the subject completely.

"Thanks. I was so glad we won it otherwise out team would not be in the final in two weeks time. We worked so hard for it"

"So what defence are you guys playing?" Alaric asked trying to keep the subject on football. Next thing you know the entire table erupts into conversations about the tactics and different team rivalries, while Matt gave us embarrassing stories about his team mates that no one would know about from the locker rooms.

-

"You take good care of her Stefan" Lexi said while hugging Stefan goodbye at the front door. "This girl is amazing!" I grin and give her a hug. Tonight I've quite taken to Lexi. She and Stefan definitely go way back and I can see that. We walk back into the house and shut the door. It was about 10pm at this point and everyone was starting to go home. I think Lexi is the most sober out of us all since the wine and beer started to flow. Somehow Stefan's house has turned into a small sorority party as music was blaring from the CD player on the wall, Matt was dealing with a slightly drunk Caroline who were in the corner of the living room in their own little world while she whispered and giggled to him about something, and Damon and Alaric were in the kitchen discussing some work deal they had coming up. We had just got into the living room when Damon and Alaric join us sitting down on one of the many sofas Stefan owns.

"Let's play a drinking game." I hear Caroline say from behind me.

"I'm up for that. None of us have work tomorrow so why not" Alaric says "What do you have in mind?"

"How about….I have never?" She slurs

There was a round of agreements and next thing we know, we are in the living room with a bottle of bourbon and 6 shot glasses. Looking around I can tell that this is going to get messy.

"Now Stefan. I know that we have learnt a lot about you tonight but don't pussy out on us on the details alright?" Damon jokes making everyone laugh. We all take our places and let Caroline start with the first question since it was her idea.

"Okay. Let's start off with a simple one. I have never kissed a girl" Looking around all of the boys drink. Shit I can't lie in this game so I take a shot making all of the guys woop in response. Caroline looks at me shocked. "Who with?" She asks.

"Well Caroline you should be drinking because it was you." I joke causing more woofs and cheers from the boys. It wasn't true since it was a random girl in a bar but it was fun to watch drunk Caroline believe anything I told her. Also it just made me more in the clear.

"Alright my turn." Matt says filling everyone's glasses up. "I have never….. kissed a guy." Causing myself and Caroline to drink. All of the boys look at each other awkwardly squaring each other up and giggling nervously incase one of them took a shot.

"My Turn!" I shout. "Let's get into the awkward stuff. I have never had sex" Of course everyone drinks with Alaric shouting to Damon that he should drink the whole bottle causing Damon to flick his middle finger in a very affirmative form. The night turns into a full out confession from admissions of most embarrassing places to have sex in to admissions of where they have been caught. By this point everyone is quite drunk and I myself am not sure how I have managed on so much alcohol. From the amount I have drunk I should be passed out on the floor! It got around to my turn and I twisted my head to the side with my tongue sticking out over-exaggerating my thinking process making everyone laugh in amusement.

"Okay. I've got it… I have never been in love." Considering this is true for me I don't drink and laugh thinking that others won't drink with me. But no one does. They all just stare at me in confusion. Caroline's face with sadness. She knows full well that I have never been in love but that I want to. I look up from my place on the floor to look at Stefan on the sofa behind me to see him looking at me with sadness and what looks like pity.

"You've never been in love?" Damon asked slightly concerned

In my drunken state I shake my head profusely "Nope." I answer making a popping sound on the 'p'. But my grin on my face suddenly becomes serious. I look again at Stefan and he places a hand on my back. I suddenly feel a lot of pity towards me and the atmosphere in the room feels very awkward. I felt like I needed to clarify myself. "I've never felt like that with someone. I've never really met someone who has made me feel like that before." I suddenly feel like I want to cry but I somehow stop myself. I feel Stefan come off the sofa to sit with me and sluggishly places an arm around me. "Don't worry 'Lena. You will meet someone one day who will love you for you." I smile and snuggle into his arms with a warm rush running through me. "And on that bombshell" Stefan says quoting Jeremy Clarkson to change the subject making everyone laugh, the game picks up from where it left off. It carries on for another hour until I felt a pressing need to pee. Excusing myself, I stumble to the nearest bathroom on the ground floor and place myself carefully on the seat. This was my usual stance when I normally give myself a pep talk because I know I have had enough to drink. I put my head in my hands and I mentally kick myself. Why did I think that question was going to be funny. Of course these guys have been in love before. Everyone normally has by the age of 16! That really wasn't appropriate and it ruined the night! I just sat there for a few minutes to think things through. My conscience was telling me that everything was fine and it was a bit of fun but my drunken insecurities had dibs on my brain at that moment telling me that they were all now going to think of me as the girl who can't fall in love. Great. This was not what I wanted. I just wanted to meet Stefan's friends and family and have a great night.

Meeting my need to pee, I wash up and calm myself down. After washing my hands and taking a sip of refreshing water from the tap, I feel slightly more sober now and more in control of my actions. Mentally preparing myself, I walk out of the bathroom to see Stefan standing outside looking as gorgeous as ever. I don't know whether it was the drink or me acting on inpulse but I wanted right there and then to kiss him and just cuddle up with him. "Hey." I say grabbing his attention. As if he was reading my thoughts, without saying a word he comes over and grabs my face with both of his hands and kisses me hard on the lips with desperation. This was not a kiss I was used to from Stefan. Yes we have kissed more the once and even slept together but something didn't seem right. When we part I look him straight in the eye as well as I can.

"Everything okay?" I ask

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"Ask me what?" I have no idea what he is talking about.

"That you have never been in love?" My mouth turns into a small 'o' realising that this still has an impact on him.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. Just not met the right guy I guess." I really didn't want this conversation with his friends and family in the next room but there seemed to be no way out of it. "I know people that have and it's sucked for them or it's turned sour over time. I don't particularly want to go through that." I say telling Stefan my real reason for avoiding love thanks to my alcohol fuelled brain to mouth malfunction. I stand there shocked. I had never said that to anyone before. It was my closest kept secret and now I have just blurted it out to a guy I'm not even in a proper relationship with. Crap. He stares back at me and places a hand on my face cupping it.

"That's because they are not with the person they are meant to be with Elena. I want to make sure that you have that. I want you to feel loved by someone who will love you no matter what. To feel like you deserved to be loved because you do. You are an amazing woman Elena and those guys you went out with before don't realise what they have let slip past them." My legs suddenly turn to jelly and I blush at that romantic notice. Stefan leans forward and kisses me again deepening the kiss. He starts to move me so my back is against one of the walls while he kisses my throat. My libido awakens and I feel the butterflies again. He breaks off the kiss a little too soon to rest his forehead against mine while I feebly attempt to reconnect our lips.

"Go out with me." I hear him ask. I stare up at him and in my heart I know there is only one answer to this.

"Yes"

I felt an amazing rush through my body as I said those three small letters out loud. He grinned at me and grabbed my face again to kiss me with full force. This felt amazing. I had never been kissed like this before. Fireworks appeared in my eyes again as he moves me from the wall he had me against. I barely heard him open a door and we go in, him shoving me against the wall again in the pitch black. I loved it when he did this but it would have been nice to see him. I felt his hands start to roam. He started with my bum, down to my thighs, the small of my back then while one stays on my back, I feel his hand roam up to my breast. I let out a small moan knowing that we had been there before so I didn't flinch. If he wanted to take me here - wherever we were- I would let him. He moved his head to kiss the side of my neck and I moan again indicating to him that I like it there. I felt a chill run through my spin and I am like putty in his hands. He could do anything to me right now and I would be in bliss.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this fan fiction! I am loving writing this! I know this is a little fluffy and maybe a little rushed but I wanted to move the story forward instead of doing it all day by day. What do you think so far? Where do you think this will head? Is there anyone missing in the story you would like to see? Comment and let me know :D xx


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much! Btw small warning - there is going to be heavy swearing in this chapter (nothing too serious) Other than that, a bit of fluff to tie us over until Elena decides to flip her humanity switch back on! :P

* * *

But like all amazing things it had to come to an end.

"You guys best not be hooking up in there!" I heard Damon giggle. "I don't want you getting anything over my coat!"

That brought me back to the here and now. Looking around I notice the feel of something soft and I notice we are in the cloakroom by his stairs. I stare back at Stefan and he laughs kissing me again bringing me back to my bliss I was just in.

"Use protection kids" I heard Damon snigger again suddenly hearing Stefan shout out "Fuck off Damon" before hearing muffled sniggers from a few others from outside clearly intoxicated.

I hear Stefan laugh once more. "I think we may have been busted." He says making me laugh. I feel his kiss one last time and suddenly light fills the small cupboard as the doors opens and I see the wonder that is Mr Stefan Salvatore standing in from to me grinning from ear to ear.

"There's my girlfriend." He says looking straight at me still grinning. My heart leaps. He just called me his girlfriend. I can not hide this elation and kiss him again forcefully. When we separate I say to him. "And here's my boyfriend." I know it is corny but I could not help but say it with a slight chuckle. I couldn't quite believe it. He grabs my hand and puts a finger from his free hand to his lips to tell me not to say anything tonight. I nod in acceptance. I don't really want to tell anyone tonight. I just want to give us tonight to revel in our own world. We walk back in to the room to a large round of mock applause and cheers making us all laugh very loudly.

-

The night drew on and eventually everyone started to make their way home. I don't think opening that third bottle of wine really helped things because Caroline and I were holding onto each other swaying slightly while Damon was telling Stefan how much he loves him and Alaric. Poor Matt was the only sober one since he had to drive home. Damon and Alaric were getting picked up by Damon's chauffeur (yes that's right a chauffeur!) and Alaric was going to crash at Damon's tonight. Luckily there wasn't any press outside. We somehow got lucky tonight otherwise we would be screwed.

"Now you two be good" Said Damon hugging Stefan and hugging me before walking out the door with Alaric, while Caroline was whining for me to call her in the morning and that she loves me before being dragged out by Matt to his car. I had to laugh. Caroline and Matt had been quite lovey-dovey tonight. They would openly cuddle up together, hold each others hand, kiss each other and whispers things to each other in their ears. It was so clear that their feelings for each other never really went when they broke up. Matt clearly adores her since he looked after her all night. My glance moved to Stefan once the door was shut and I smiled from ear to ear in pure drunken happiness.

"What's got you in a good mood?" he asked me while manoeuvring me to the living room to sit down.

"I get to hold your hand and kiss you publicly now." I said a little childishly.

Stefan looked back at me slightly bewildered. "Why yes. That you can Miss Gilbert." He said kissing me and letting me cuddle up to him on the sofa. He turns on the tv to watch some random movie while I sit there and enjoy the moment while I have it.

-

We decided first off to tell our friends and family but somehow the news went viral after two days of keeping it quiet. When Caroline first found out she went mental! Caroline kind of guessed it would eventually happen but it was still funny telling her it was official with Stefan. I have no idea how it got out but it did. Stefan has had to up security and get protection for me. It is just ridiculous that I need security but if I wanted to still stay at work I had to. I had suddenly become the celebrity journalist that everyone wanted. I had never seen my schedule so full! Unlike before where some a-listers knew who I was, suddenly other celebrities that I have never even heard of knew who I was. I was even being stopped in the streets for autographs and pictures!

Things werent exactly great with other journalists. In the papers they have said that I'm a gold digger and wanted Stefan's money, others said that I forced his hand and that we're not even together. Either way it's safe to say I am not liked in the media. The other day they put out a picture of me walking in a normal pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt, yet that somehow made it into a fashion magazine under the label 'dull'. Duh! That was what I was going for when I was walking to get a pint of milk from the corner shop!

I have resolved to staying at Stefan's place at least 4/5 nights a week. After a month of being official, there were rumours saying that I had moved in permanently and there were sweepstakes on how long we were going to last since they thought we were making a rash decision by moving in together! Firstly that is just cruel, secondly it is very wrong. I still pay my rent at my apartment with Caroline but I'm more than happy to crash with Stefan now. I've even got my own wardrobe here for my work stuff! It's quite weird how quickly we became used to being a couple. So much so that we even have an agenda when I stay here. He cooks, I wash up, we watch a movie every night before going to bed and just lying in bed talking after amazing sex! The more nights I spend with him, the more I get to know him. Whenever I am not staying at his, I really start to miss him. I can't sleep when I'm not sharing a bed I've found so Stefan even lent me a jumper so I could tuck it over a pillow I wasn't using and hug it before I go to sleep. At one point Caroline even told me to stop my behaviour because 'It is so sickly, I need a bucket with you two!'. I could very easily say the same for Caroline. Matt's lease on his current house has expired and Caroline had the fantastic idea of telling Matt they should live together so he has actually moved in with us! Safe to say I was not a fan of the idea to start off with, but with me gone most nights of the week, I'm happy that Caroline has someone there with her to keep her company. Also means that there is less rent to pay on all of our parts. Either way is a win win situation.

Stefan and I agreed that once a week we would go out for dinner. Of course it was never by ourselves given the amount of security we need to go anywhere now. I don't think we've had a quiet time out yet so far since the paparazzi have become our third wheel every time but Stefan is okay with it now since he knows that it is not me planning this. He even went to great lengths the first time we went out after that night to not tell me anything and to agree to have a 'no technology' night. I understood that he had a right to be a little paranoid and of course I passed the test so he never insisted on it again. More often than not we ended up saying 'screw it' and order Domino's Pizza at home because of the reporters who have now made a permanent reservation outside Stefan's house until they are moved on by police but I had to insist for our first month anniversary that we had to go out to dinner properly.

Tonight I'm quite nervous. Stefan told me before I started to get ready that he wanted to ask me something tonight. No not in that way before you think. Well I hope to God it is not a marriage proposal. I am most definitely not ready for that yet. I'm not sure how I would feel if he asked me to move in with him. Maybe even it was an idea for his company he wanted to talk to me about. I have no idea. Either way I am very nervous tonight, I just want to know. Stefan has been quiet about everything and is not letting me know anything. Taking on Damon's advice, Stefan has hired a chauffeur to take us pretty much everywhere. His name is Elijah and he is a sweetheart when you have a civil conversation with him. He always asks how my day went after work and he always likes to ask if I am okay with him driving me around. He is not quite the same with Stefan. He is more professional with him but I guess that is a status thing since Stefan was the one who hired him on recommendation in the first place.

Stefan and I are sat in the back seat of a new Black BMW. I'm not sure on the make since I am not really that into cars but all I know is that has leather seats, a partition window between the back seat and the drivers seat and it is soundproof! We could say or do anything in that car and no one would hear a thing - not that anything has ever happened yet. Stefan is in a plain black tailored suit and I am in a navy blue wrap dress that stops at the knee and some ridiculous pair of shoes Caroline and Lexi insisted that I had for my date with Stefan tonight. They are beautiful but I am a klutz when it comes to shoes. I wreck them within an hour so I hope they will last tonight. Driving through London, I look at all of the places I am yet to go and visit. I cuddle up to Stefan as much as my seatbelt will let me and he puts his arm around me kissing me tenderly. I won't go as far as saying that I love him yet but I know that I will soon. He has been amazing ever since we have been official and honestly has spoilt me rotten. I always treat him every now and again but sometimes it is nice to just be a lady and let the man treat.

We arrive outside a place and pulling me out of my thoughts I take a look at where we are. I have to laugh. "The Ritz?" I ask. Did he really want to come here after what happened before?

* * *

So what do you all think he is going to ask her? Comment here with your thoughts. I know this is a short chapter but I am building up to the next part of the story (hence the reason why I skipped a month) Thank you all for reading this again. I love you all! Please don't forget to comment and Happy St George's Day for yesterday for all of the people reading this in England :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes The Ritz." Stefan confirmed. I can not believe he has taken me here on a date! I can not contain my glee as I kiss him as a thank you and he kisses me in response. He waves his head towards the car door indicating he wants to go out. Getting out and holding the car door for me so I can get out I am full of excitement. I have seen and heard some wonderful things about this place but I have never entered it. The excitement however dies in me a little when I remember that Stefan wants to ask me something tonight. I have no idea what it might be, but he didn't seem nervous or sad about it when he told me so it must be something good…right?

Walking inside I see many round tables seated in lines along a gigantic white hall. It looks amazing in here. I smile an ear to ear grin as a woman seats us down in a table in the corner of the room, luckily no where near any windows so people outside can see us. Recently I have been getting more aware of my surroundings since the paparazzi are seen outside Stefan's house practically every other day. Sitting down, I look at my menu and pick out all of the foods that are either too smelly, would make me look like I'm wearing clown-style makeup from the sauce and what I genuinely don't like. After going through it all, I just decide on a salad. Plain, simple and suitable for a date. No mess, light and healthy. After putting down my menu I realise that Stefan had been watching me the whole time. I cock my head to the side to ask what was up.

"I love it when you concentrate." He said smiling. "You always stick your tongue slightly out to the side when you are thinking very hard." I suddenly turn a deep shade of scarlet.

"I didn't want to ruin the night by choosing something too smelly or that could go everywhere." I say. Stefan laughs.

"I wouldn't care. Honestly I like it the most when we are sitting at home eating pizza and not caring about what we look like or how we behave. You look your most natural that way." He says making me smile.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I start to say

"But it is nice to see you all dressed up. You look stunning Elena." He says to me smiling an amazing full watt smile again.

"I like dressing up nicely for you... "I say staying my deep shade of scarlet. "And I love where you have taken us tonight. This place is amazing. I have always wanted to come here."

"Well I'm glad that I could do that for you. Ever since I asked you whether you wanted to come here or not on our first date I was adement on getting you back here" He says looking down at his own menu. I smile thinking about our first date but I suddenly change my mood as I remember what happened after the cafe. It pains me to think that I could have had a date with one of the most eligable bachelors and lost my chance of happiness with him in the space of one night. As I look around the room I take in some of the other diners and the finer details of the room. Soft music fills the room and I am almost lost in the amazing sound of the piano playing a soft lament. Stefan beings me back into the now engaging me in conversation until the waitress comes to take our orders. Once our waitress has left I felt like I had to answer the large elephant in the room.

"So what is this thing you wanted to ask me?" I ask wanting to get it out and in the open. I knew this dinner was done for a reason. Maybe he was trying to butter me up for something, I'm not sure.

Stefan takes a deep breathe. "Okay. I know this sounds like something I could very easily ask you at home but I wanted to ask you somewhere where we can have a long talk about it and you get our 'date night' dinner out."

This started to get me concerned. "Okay." I say slowly

"Don't worry. It is nothing bad. Every year my parents organise a charity event here in London and I would like you to go with me." He asks me slightly pausing at the end. He is clearly quite nervous.

I let out a sigh of relief "It sounds wonderful. Why were you nervous about asking me to come with you. I'm up for anything that involves a charity." I answer. I have done so many things for charity such as skydiving, abseiling, dress up days and this would not be an exception.

"Well. This would mean meeting my parents and I didn't know whether you would think we are going too fast if you met them so soon." Stefan blurts out. It now dawns on me. I would be meeting his parents. The reason why he is as well known as he is at the moment and the reason why he is even in the country in the first place! I make a mental note in my head to thank them for that.

"Stefan. I would love to meet them. No I don't think that it is too soon. Caroline once met a ex boyfriend's parents the same day she agreed to start dating him. We've been together a month. I think that's fine." I say smiling to show that I am okay with the idea. "So what is the event?" I ask taking a sip form my glass of wine that appeared earlier.

"How are you on fancy dress?" He asks slightly concerned, his face turning into one of held nervousness.

"I love fancy dress." I beam. They are my favourite nights and most of my pictures on my walls are from fancy dress.

"Great. Because it is a fancy dress night based on childhood stories. The charity is for a child cancer ward in London so the idea seems apt." He answers looking a little less concerned. "Fancy dress events are never my favourite nights to go to. I normally don't go to them since I don't like them that much. But I thought that if you came with me, it might make the night more... worth while." He smiles at me and plays with his wine glass. I beam at him.

"I would love to come with you Mr Salvatore. What did you have in mind?"

-

Hitching the skirt on my dress I walk into a large hotel room decked out in pale blue and white decorations with pale pink ribbons hanging everywhere showing the work that the cancer ward we are here tonight for does. Tonight is the charity ball and this has not escaped my mind for the last few weeks. All I have thought about were Disney films and characters. I kind of lost it a little last week and forced Stefan to watch Beauty and The Beast (my favourite Disney film) with me but he was surprisingly okay with it. Leaning over a balcony in the main hall I look over the party happening underneath us. I feel like I had walked into my own little fairytale when I see the hall filled with adults dressed in fancy dress. Grown women dressed in frilly dresses imitating their favourite disney characters and men kind of going with it. You would see that the women loved this idea more than the men but it was nice to see all of the men in suits attempting a form of handsome prince. There is an orchestra in the side corner of the room filling the room with amazing music and I clasp the side railing to support myself as I look over the party. I was not going to be a klutz tonight when I know that I will be meeting Stefan's parents later. I didn't come with Stefan tonight as he was running late at work so I grabbed a lift with Caroline and Matt instead. Caroline stood in the front hall looking amazing as Rapunzel and Matt like the guy from Tangled that saves her from the tower. Honestly I was not surprised that Caroline would choose Rapunzel to imitate since she watches Tangled at least once a week. Matt surprisingly seems to be loving the whole idea of the fancy dress and goes into full 'prince charming mode' around Caroline. It's quite sweet. I start staring at my watch I am wearing looking nervously at the door. It is only 8pm but I spent weeks getting prepared and I wanted to walk in with Stefan.

Caroline grabs my wrists with her hands effectively calming me. "Elena. Don't worry. He will be here."

"He said he would be here for half seven." I say expressing my concern. Okay that is a little lie. He did say that he would attempt to get out of the office by 7pm to be here by 7.30pm/8pm so I can give him some lee-way.

"Give the man time to get here." Matt jokes. "He's been at work all day. He may have just been caught up at the office. Believe me. He never comes to these things with me unless I have to force him and he is going willingly with you. He will be here." I laugh. I know that Matt attends these events every year and is one of the main benefactors for the charity so it was a given that he was coming and so was Caroline. When I heard the new that they were coming I was so happy since I knew there was going to be someone I knew except Stefan incase he had to leave and talk to someone else. I nodded in agreement and stood with Caroline just before the main staircase leading down to the ball. We looked around to see who we knew and who we thought really wanted to be there (Our usual game when we were at any function) until I heard Matt call me making me turn around.

And there he was. Standing there in a navy blue velvet tails coat and trousers, gold waistcoat and white cravat was Stefan. My own prince charming was staring back at me with what looked like wonder. I was in awe myself looking at my sex god as prince charming and my, my did be look every inch the part. Caroline taps me on the shoulder and whispered in ear "I'll meet you downstairs you lucky so and so" before hugging me and Stefan and leaving to go down towards the ball linking arms with Matt. Stefan walks towards me with a smirk on his face. "Wow. You look amazing." I had left the identity of my character as a secret for Stefan and it was worth all of the hiding. His face looks like it had been lit up by Vegas.

"This old thing?" I joke staring down at the dress I was wearing smugly. I went on the side of Cinderella since I knew I wouldn't suit yellow for Belle, so I went for a simple white A-line bridal-styled dress with a boned bust and a heavy underskirt. To complete the look, I had the black choker and my light brown hair tied into a bun with a black band in my hair. I know that Cinderella is blonde but I was not going to bleach my hear just for tonight. I felt every inch the princess and I now had my prince to complete the look.

"I still can't believe you got me to come here today." Stefan laughed kissing me. Stefan was still a little opposed to the idea last night but I managed to convince that it is for the children so he agreed to still to go.

"Remember it's for the children" I remind him

"I know. But I have to say I love you like this. You look kind of sexy as Cinderella." He smirks at me. I giggled knowing that I had done my job right. He steps back from our embrace and hold out his hand. I take his hand and we walk down into the room to the sound of the orchestra playing an instrumental version of "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio joining Caroline and Matt in the throng of people meeting and greeting everyone.

* * *

So what do you think is going to happen tonight? Now the fairytale title is coming into play :D Thank you all so much for reading. I light up every time I see a notice that I have a new comment or review :D Just a few more episodes of TVD left :( but I will still be here releasing a new chapter every Wednesday until the story is finished (I'm only writing chapter 15 now so still a long way to go) Please comment and let me know what you think and who you would like to see! Love to all xx


	13. Chapter 13

So far the night has been a complete success. There has been an auction and betting games which have raised over £40,000 already within the first hour and there are apparently more to come throughout the night. Stefan and I are currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor when an older gentleman taps Stefan on the shoulder.

"So you finally decided to come to the event then?" The man said in a sarcastic tone.

Stefan smiles, clearly knowing this man and shakes his hand and kisses the woman next to him on the cheek. They look oddly familiar to me and I can't quite put my finger on it so I just smile and laugh at the sarcasm. Stefan looks at me and holds a hand on the small of my back.

"Elena. This is my mum Caitlin and my dad Giuseppe. Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend Elena." He says introducing me. I shake hands with both of them politely and smile at them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you dear." Mrs Salvatore says "Stefan has mentioned you a lot lately."

"Only good things I hope" I joke making them laugh. "It's nice to finally meet you too. I have been looking forward to meeting you since Stefan mentioned this amazing ball to me."

"Well personally I am very proud of this event. We run this every year and raise lots of money in the process. My wife is a doctor so you can understand why we are raising this money tonight." Mr Salvatore says looking at his wife with admiration. I can see that they truly love each other after all of these years and it made me smile. That is love right there and for a moment I am jealous. I see in the corner of my eye Stefan look in my direction and I feel a hand rub on the small of my back is if Stefan was reading my thoughts. His hand there feels…comforting making me smile and physically relax as I tell them about my job and how Stefan and I came to know each other. Surprisingly they are not alarmed, or do not seem it anyway, about my profession. It is a well known thing that Guiseppe Salvatore does not attend interviews because he does not like journalists or the media.

After about ten minutes or so Mrs Salvatore turns her head in the direction of a man, nods her head to him and politely excuses herself from our conversation.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to talk to that gentleman over there. He has been a big benefactor for the charity for a while and I have to discuss some business with him." Mrs Salvatore says hugging Stefan and kissing both his and my cheek. We both say our goodbyes to Mr Salvatore and watched them walk away to an older gentleman in the corner of the room. My shoulders relax a little more and I let out a small sigh. I was so nervous about meeting them and now that the first meeting was over I could relax a little more.

"You did great. My parents like you." Stefan said to me resting his hands on my shoulders.

"How do you know?" I ask in response . He took a while to respond "You just would know. My parents have a knack of saying what they think without a filter. Trust me. If they didn't like you, you would know by now." He answers smiling at me. I nod in response and relax. I feel better now I know they like me. A new song starts to play from the band and Stefan puts his hand out in front of him making me laugh.

"Would you like to dance Cinderella?" He asks making me giggle. I take his hand and he leads me out onto the dance floor. It's a slow song so it is easy to dance to as he stand in the middle of the floor swaying with me side to side. Leaning against his head my mind transports me back to the first time I really danced like this with Stefan and I smile.

"What you smiling about?" Stefan asks after a while.

"About the first time we danced like this in your living room." I say looking up at him and smiling widely. A wider grin appears on his face showing that he is starting to remember that night too.

"Inviting you back to my house was the best decision I have ever made." Is all he says before kissing me softly on the lips. I hear the song in the background and a woman is singing the lyrics "I'm kissing you" and it is just perfect. That same rush of butterflies that I got the first time we kissed is still there and my skin is igniting from his touch and his kiss. I feel alive for the first time in a while and I have Stefan to thank for it.

We part and I am the first to speak as we still sway to the soft jazz music playing.

"This is such a romantic night. And very fitting." I laugh softly. "How is that so?" Stefan asks cupping my head in his hand.

"My mum once said to me 'Fairy tales are what you make them. You can make them come true if you believe' and since we are at a fairytale themed ball and I am happy with a guy who is…just perfect, I don't know, I've always wanted something like this so…. I guess I finally know what my mum was talking about."

"She sounds like an amazing person. I would like to meet her." Stefan says caressing my face slowly

"She is, and you will soon." I say bowing my head down before I fight the urge to cry. Sometimes I forget how much I miss my mum since she moved away to the coast with my dad.

"I agree with her." I hear Stefan say making me lift my head

"You do?" I ask

"I do. I guess wishes are like fairytales and I wished that I could give you a magical night and I like to think that has happened." He says kissing me again. I feel myself well up at the back of my throat but I fight to keep my tears at bay. I just laugh in response. If I talk now I will start to cry.

"I also wished for one more thing." He says

"What's that." I manage to choke out.

Stefan looks around. "Not here." He says grabbing my hand and taking me outside to the patio and into a beautiful garden. The party is behind us but we can still hear the music in the background. He grabs my hand and starts to dance with me again spinning me every now and again. I wait for him to finish his sentence.

"I also wished that you would have someone to love you, just the way you are because you deserve to be loved. You are beautiful inside and out Elena and honestly, the last month or so that I have known you has been the best in my life. I have never met someone like you who I've been so comfortable with. I want to look after you and be there for you in everything that is going on in your life. I want to be with you all of the time and when I am not with you I miss you terribly. I couldn't work out why for a long time and I now know the reason why." He says, his hand reaching for my cheek again. "If you don't feel the same it's okay, it's only been a month but…. I love you Elena."


	14. Chapter 14

My face freezes for a moment. He loves me? Stefan has just admitted that he loves me! I'm completely in shock. I have no idea what to say to him. Do I love him, I think I do. I have never been in love so I don't know what the feeling is like. Knowing that he loves me fills me with elation. It makes me feel…whole. He has been everything I have been waiting for in a man so far and I want to make this longer than just a month fling. I practically stay at his, we see each other everyday, I miss him when he is not around and I light up again when he is with me. Is this love? I hope it is because I have never felt this with anyone else I have been with. I have always wanted to be in love with a guy who loves me back. I have had a few of my ex's say that they love me to me but I have never felt a rush like this before. I have always felt awkward afterwards but this time I feel excellent. I don't know whether it is because of the night, the fact that Stefan and I have been so close lately or that I am immensely happy but I suck it up and say those three words I have always wanted to say to someone.

"I love you too." His face lights up and he grabs my face and kisses me with such force that I nearly fall over. Yes it is true. I love this man. I meant every word of that and I feel like my heart is swelling and getting bigger as if I was the grinch saving christmas all over again. I have finally reached it. This is what it is like to be in love. I try to stop myself from crying. It feels like this big weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I am free. It is not a burden now. I can happily admit that I love Stefan Salvatore. He parts us and rests his head on my forehead.

"We have to go back otherwise they will think that we are missing." Stefan says and I slightly pout. I didn't want to move from our little moment of heaven in the garden.

"Okay" I say as we walk back into the crowd to join Caroline and Matt. I stare at Caroline with a "Oh My God" look to her and she looks at me with a look of bewilderment. Not wanting to wait any longer, I excuse us both and grab her hand to pull her into the bathroom. We are both standing in the toilets next to the sink when my mouth goes on overdrive.

"Stefan just told me that he loves me" I say as quickly as I can. I needed to tell someone otherwise I would explode. Caroline's face is a look of wonder and amazement. "What did you say back?"

I take a pause before saying it "I told him that I loved him too and I meant it" I say beaming and blushing bright red

"Oh my God! That is amazing! Elena I'm so happy for you." She says hugging me tightly. I had finally got it off my chest. For the next ten minutes I went into detail about what had just happened. Caroline ooh'ed and aah'ed and even gasped when I told her about the kiss.

"That is amazing Elena. I am so happy for you and Stefan. I knew there was something special going on with you two." She said making me roll my eyes. Of course she knew. Nothing ever went past her. We spent another minute or two sorting out our makeup and left the bathroom to meet Damon walking past us.

"Caroline, Elena" Damon said politely. He was dressed all in black. Definitely not in fancy dress.

"Damon." said Caroline in a cold tone and excused herself. She never really warmed up to Damon since his quips about us being journalists when we first met.

"She doesn't like me does she." He said

"She didn't like that you made fun of our job." I say snarkily

"Oh come on it was only a joke. I never meant any harm by it."

"I'm sure you didn't" I said back as reassuringly as I could. If I was going to date Stefan then I had to be nice to Damon and I personally have no problem with him.

"So where is my brother?" He asks looking around the room to look for him.

"He is somewhere. I think he is in the corner over there." I say pointing out someone who looks like him.

"Okay. I'll talk to him later. You look amazing by the way Elena." He says with a little glare in his eye that I can't quite work out yet.

"Thanks. I would say the same to you but you're not exactly in fancy dress."

"Nah. I'm going for the villain look. Dressing up is not really my thing…well not that type anyway." He jokes making me laugh.

"Stefan is really lucky to have met you Elena you know that?" Damon says changing the subject. I look at him quizzically.

"He was very different before you. He was always in the papers as a player and yet in reality he was the one who always got hurt. It lost him his confidence so he dated more and more people who just wanted his money. He has completely changed since he met you and for that I thank you." He said to me with what looked like a genuine smile. Stefan wasn't a confident man? So who is the guy that I met in the restaurant when I interviewed him?

"Thank you. I never really realised that he wasn't that confident. When I first met him he was fine to me." I say trying to pry and get more information.

"That's just a front he has with all of the people he has interviews with. He always has his front on when we both talk to journalists. You and only one other person managed to break through to him and he shot her down after finding out all she wanted was a story from him" My mind flashes back to the night of our first date. He had told me that a journalist before had got with him but he found out from a camera in one of her buttons a few years ago. I really do hope that he doesn't think I'm going to do the same.

"I still can't believe that they did it. I promise I will never do the same thing with Stefan. I don't want him for a story." I say to Damon making sure that my honestly shines through to him.

He nods his head "Believe me I know that you do. You are completely different from her and the other girls that he has been with. I trust that you will keep your promise" His face suddenly turns very dark and he leans forward to me "Otherwise I will make sure that you will never work again. Stefan is my brother and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he is happy. Got it?" I stare back at him in shock and in slight fear. His words are quite menacing and down right scary. I try to gather whatever back bone I have left to respond.

"Got it. Believe me you and I are on the same page when it comes to Stefan and his happiness." I say to him, making sure that I have direct eye contact to make my point clear. Brown eyes into blue, his face seems to lighten up as his mood changes again and smiles. "Good. See you later Elena" He says and walks away. I take a second to recover my breathe. What the hell was that about? He had just suddenly changed. I can understand him protecting his brother but threatening someone he knows that his brother is dating is surely taking it a step too far? I don't know and I don't think I honestly want to know. I calm myself down and I go to find Stefan. He is talking to a woman in a black A line dress with what looks like a black lace mask. Her and Stefan seem very cosy together and they seem like they have known each other for a while. I walk over to him before my mind wanders too far off a path I don't particularly want to face.

"And here she is" I hear Stefan say as he reaches an arm out to me hooking it around my waist. "Katherine, this is my girlfriend Elena." I smile and shake hands with her. My jealous side smirks in relief. Good he has mentioned me.

"Elena. It's lovely to meet you. Stefan was just mentioning about your job." She says to me. She doesn't seem too bad. "I bet you must get a lot of clients as of late."

I smile politely back at her. "Yes. Yes I do. Before I was in the papers, I actually was known to quite a few celebrities in the first place so it didn't exactly hinder my reputation." I explain. "I'm sorry, what is it you do?"

"Yes sorry I'm being very rude." Stefan interjects. "Elena this is Katherine and she is a journalist aswell. She is a freelance writer for a paper in London." My jealousy immediately calms down.

"Ah fantastic. How are you finding freelancing?" I ask curiously. Ever since Stefan mentioned to me about quitting my job, the subject got laid to rest but it still rested in my head as to whether I stayed in my job for no reason.

"It's not without it's difficulties. Although it does have it's merits aswell." I see her eyes shoot straight to Stefan and I see him shift uncomfortably. Something in my head is screaming to me bad signals but I let it go for now but stay alert.

"Have you run into Damon lately?" Stefan asks rather snarkily trying to change the subject. But this doesn't seem to lighten the mood at all.

Katherine's face loses all of it's colour but she attempts to keep herself composed. "I haven't seen him, but then again I'm not intending to."

Stefan looks at her warily "Please tell me you are not here to cause a scene Katherine. You and Damon are finished. You don't even need to be here." I turn to look at Stefan in shock.

Katherine catches my shocked face and scoffs. "I'm actually here to write a story for a paper Stefan. I'm surprised though."

"What's that?" Stefan asks

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, let alone actually talking to me like a relatively normal human being. You're normally more….. crass. Especially after what happened. I'm sure you've told Elena about our history"

Stefan stares back and scolds. "There was no point mentioning your past with Damon to Elena since you two are no longer together."

"I'm not talking about me and Damon Stefan." She purrs to him and raises her eyebrows suggestively making Stefan become very shifty. There was something that they were hiding. I suddenly caught the way that Katherine was looking lovingly at Stefan and he was looking back with what looks like hurt in his eyes and my face turns to stone.

"Excuse me?" I say looking judgementally at Stefan.

"That's right. I dated Damon and I dated your boyfriend too. Got a problem with that?" She retorts snarkily. Suddenly everything was coming together like a lightbulb in my head. Damon had dated a freelance journalist who I now know was Katherine and Stefan had also dated a journalist who wanted nothing more than a story from him. The girl who broke his heart. No it can't be the same person. It can't be the same girl both brothers had dated! Surely not! My mind was racing and my face had turned to shock. This is too messed up to be true. My breathe starts to hitch and I immediately excuse myself to get some air. I arrive outside and I am standing in the same place where not long ago Stefan and I had told each other that we love each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Can't believe the season finale! Poor Stefan! Going to worry about him for 4 months now :( In the meantime here is some fantasy TVD :D Warning there is immediate swearing (I go no further than the f-word) and some quick decisions made! Hope you like! Please comment! It makes my day seeing your lovely comments xx

* * *

"Do you understand how fucked up this is?" I say to Stefan as he joins me outside. I have just managed to retrieve my equilibrium and I have so many questions. Stefan stands in front of me with hurt on his face.

"Let me explain." He says holding his hands up in defence.

"Go for it. This has got to be good." I say to him lividly crossing my arms infront of my chest. I can't believe he would do that to his own brother! I thought I knew him better than this!

"Not here. It's a long story and not one I wish to divulge while there is a large gathering." He attempts looking around is if people may listen in. We are the only ones out here and the doors are shut. At this moment I do not care if people listen in or not. My temper is about to go through the roof but I hold my own and talk through gritted teeth.

"Tell me." I say to him in a very careful manner through my gritted teeth. He clearly is agitated aswell but I hold my own not backing down. I have to know otherwise I can not enjoy this party any further.

He takes a deep breath and places his fingers on the bridge of his nose to seemingly mentally prepare himself. I wait patiently. "Yes I dated Katherine for a while and yes she was the journalist who got caught." He starts. I give a 'go on' look expecting the rest of the story. He takes a deep sigh and carries on, his face like he is reliving a horrible memory.

"Three years ago Katherine and Damon started dating. I was in awe of her and jealous of my brother for finding such a beautiful girl. I thought she was amazing. We started talking a lot and I started to see her a lot and I thought her and I had this great connection. Thinking back now, I realise that she was flirting with me in front of Damon on purpose to make some drama. Katherine was and still is always one for drama. But it made me want her. I could not stop thinking about her. She manipulated me into thinking that I could have her even though she was with my brother. Call me bratty or what you like but it was like I was a young child and I wanted something that I couldn't have that someone else did. It was like Katherine was dangling herself infront of me and I couldn't get to it. I was so frustrated. For over 6 months I watched them two together, feeling more jealous and wanting by the day. I would tell her that I wanted her to be with me and not Damon. She would always tell me 'one day'. Just those two words and nothing more. It gave me false hope. So I waited. Waited for it all to fizzle out to nothing. Damon and Katherine began to fight against each other and eventually broke up and I was loving it. I thought she was doing it so we could be together. After another 3 months the business really hit off and we were publicised everywhere. My father would do all of the press releases but for some reason they were always interested in myself and Damon. The papers said that we were 'the bachelors to look out for' and what not. They wanted to know what Damon and I got up to so Father threw us both out into the limelight. Damon did not like it one bit and neither did I. Damon kept himself away for weeks so the papers would grow bored with him but the limelight was never off me no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly I became the face of the company and I was brought into all of the interviews with Father who then fizzled himself out until I was the only one in the interviews talking about a business I barely knew." I was staring at him impatiently. This was not helping his case. He noticed my expression and carried on with the story.

"One day I got told that I had an interview so I went into the interview room and there was Katherine. She still looked amazing and those feelings were still there. After the interview we had coffee together and the affair started off then. We only dated for a few weeks but I felt like I was in love with her. I honestly believed that I was in love with her at the time. I already had the papers following me so I didn't care that I was going out with a journalist. The only bit that got me concerned was that some of my intimate secrets were coming out and I had no idea how or who. I would ask Katherine if she knew anything and she wouls always tell me she knew nothing about it. One night I was saying good night to her before going to bed when I noticed something on the blouse she was wearing. The top button was bigger, larger than the others. I confronted her and she said that was the design and I believed her. I know nothing of women's fashion so I took her word for it. That night after going to bed, Katherine was asleep and I was wide awake so to relieve my boredom, I decided to clear up my room and get ready for work the next day. I started moving clothes off the floor to put into the wash bin when I noticed that the top she had worn that night was quite heavy. It was not as light as it should be. The top button made a thump on the floor aswell so I inspected it and I noticed the reflection of the button was the lens on the camera. I had never been so heartbroken and betrayed." He said effectively finishing his story. My face turned from sour to remorse and hurt for him over the space of his story. I could not believe that Katherine did that to him. He thought he had a chance and took it.

"How did Damon feel when he found out you two were dating?" I had to ask.

"He wasn't happy but he was typical Damon. Made nothing of it and sarcastically said to me that maybe I could do a better job but to just watch my back. If only I had listened to his advice." He said looking straight at me with hurt in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him right there to ease his hurt but I wanted him to talk to me. He was opening up a lot more and I always believe that a problem shared is a problem halved.

"But Damon went back with her?" I asked "Did he know what happened with you two? Did he know why you two broke up?"

"Yeah he knew. He still loved her and they stayed together for another two years. She promised Damon that she would not write anything about him or me when they got back together and she kept her word. Not one story about us was found in the papers by her. Believe me both Damon and I checked to make sure. They were happy. Really happy. Damon was talking about asking her to move in with him and the idea of them getting married. But obviously that has changed now." There is a pause and I take the time to process all that I have been told.

"So now what?" Stefan asks looking at me. I look back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"With what you know, where do we stand?"

I take a minute to make my decision and stand up from the bench I was sitting on. "I still want to be with you Stefan. That hasn't changed. That was just a shock. I knew you both had dated journalists before but I never realised that it was the same girl." He looks down at the floor in what I think is disappointment. "I'm glad you told me thought. Saves us having the conversation later, but it also means that we can move on." I say smiling.

Stefan stares at me and smiles. "You are amazing you know that? I thought you would go running for the hills! Well then, I think we need to carry on this night the way it was supposed to go." He holds out his hand which I hesitantly take wondering where he was going with this. He walks us both back into the bustling room of people in fancy dress. There seems to be less people here than before but I guess it is because it is getting late. He walks us onto the dance floor where the band are playing a slow song. His right hand rests on my waist and his other hand grabs one of mine and links our fingers together. My free hand now rests on his shoulder and we start to sway quietly in time to the music. As the song progresses I feel Stefan move me closer to him and I let him. I love being this close to him. I look up to see him staring down at me. Wow sharing moments like this makes my skin ignite and I feel my breath hitch as he leans forward to kiss me softly on the lips. He rest his head on my forehead and whispers to me so only I can hear.

"I love you Elena." and it makes my heart flutter. I start to feel giddy by his touch and his presence alone. How does he do that to me I'll never know.

"I love you too Stefan." I say knowing that I now understand that feeling of love so well now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So here are the lucky couple. Leaving so soon? The party is just getting started" We hear Damon say to us over the music.

"Dude it's 2am" Stefan says back to him. The night has been a complete success and the charity raised a lot of money. But after 5 glasses of expensive champagne and two glasses of wine, it's safe to say that I am not in the best shape going and Stefan looked quite tired so we decided to head back home instead of carrying on.

"I don't think so Damon. We need to get home and get ready for work in the morning." Stefan says holding his hand on the small of my back.

Damon, clearly drunk scoffs. "Whatever. Just use a condom guys." and walks off into the party. Stefan directs me to the door and we make our way back to Stefan's house. When we arrive outside I feel a sense of warmth. It feels like my second home now since all I do is spend time here, or at work. Two or three times a week I visit my flat but that is literally it. At the moment Caroline and Matt have pretty much made it into their own place. The furniture has been upgraded from the second hand tat Caroline and I managed to find from a charity shop, all of the repairs that Car and I have been meaning to do have all been finished, the walls have changed cools in their room and the living room and there are photos of them two together all over the place. There is an extra shelf in the shower for Matt's things and he even shares a wardrobe with Caroline (I don't know how he fits his clothes in there to be honest with the amount that she has.) Honestly I feel like I'm intruding on their own home even though I pay rent but they assure me that it is my house as much as theirs.

Stefan and I walk in, go upstairs to get dressed for bed and I see a draw on my side of the bed once I come out of the bathroom. I look at Stefan puzzled. He is staring at me with a massive grin on his face.

"I know that we only told each other that we love one another tonight but I wanted to ask you something important tonight that I had been thinking about for a while. Look inside the drawer."

I do seeing a small key on some red velvet. I look even more puzzled. The key looks oddly familiar but I can't place it. I look at Stefan confused.

"It's a key to my place. The draw was merely symbolic." Realisation rings through me and my body starts to shake as my heart fills and I am waiting for that question that I know he is going to ask me.

"Elena. I've had a very long think about this. I know that tonight didn't exactly go to plan, but we now know where we both stand and I know that it is very soon since we have been together for almost two months but since you and I have been together, we have spent pretty much everyday together here and I hate it when you leave to stay at your place. My bed feels cold without you and I look forward to you staying the following night. So what I'm trying to say is. Will you move in with me?"

For the second time tonight, my heart momentarily freezes. Oh My God. First he tells me that he loves, then I find out about Katherine and now he is asking me to move in with him! What can I say? This is too much! But deep down I share that feeling with him. My bed always feels cold without him, I miss him terribly until I see him again and my apartment didn't feel like mine now since Matt and Caroline had made it their own. But if they can move in together so soon and make it work why can't I?

"Yes" I say to him and grabbing him, pushing him further onto the bed straddling him and kissing every inch of him that I can find. I hear a large thump as the draw on the bed has been pushed and has landed on the floor, and that is the last sound that I hear for the rest of the night.

-

"We have to have a moving in party!" Caroline screams at me. Caroline and Matt are sitting on one sofa while Stefan and I are on the other sofa facing them. I thought it would be best to tell them as soon as I came home and I wanted Stefan to be there for moral support. Caroline and I have been best friends since High School and as soon as we finished college to go onto university, we moved in together and have never moved out since. I had no idea how she was going to react. I myself am crying right now. It feels like the end of an era with myself and Caroline and as much as I am loving that I am moving in with Stefan, I am sad to not be living with Caroline anymore.

"Why not." Stefan says shrugging his shoulders. "It'll give you a chance to get to know the neighbours." Stefan says.

"Hey what about me? I moved in and I didn't get a welcome in party." Matt joked.

"How about a double then. Instead of a moving in party, let's make it a moving in and out party'. I'm moving out and you moved into my flat." I suggest. Everyone agrees and I agree on two weeks to pack everything away and move it all into Stefan's place.

* * *

Too soon? Let me know :D xx


	16. Chapter 16

The last two weeks have been mayhem. Once again someone has somehow caught wind that I am moving in with Stefan and the media is surrounding us more than ever! There are headlines everywhere apologising to everyone because 'the most wanted bachelor is moving in with his new lover.' Well tough girls he is all mine! I don't mind the journalists trying to get to know me, have interviews with me (which I always turn down) and having photos taken of me walking down the street. It's more of the upscale famous events I get nervous about but luckily I haven't have one just yet . That was until half way though moving in the final boxes when Stefan dropped some rather large news on me.

"You're up for an award?" I scream at him in pure shock. Stefan was currently telling me about an awards show he has to attend every year. Apparently these awards are the Oscar's of the business world and Stefan and Damon always get invited to these events along with their father who apparently never shows. I've actually been asked to create a piece for it anyway since I am going with Stefan but this would make things so much better if he wins and I pull off an amazing article of what happens to winners of awards at shows.

"Well technically, Damon and I are but yes. We are up for an award this time." He says beaming at me. I am so ecstatic for them.

In my excitement, I drop the box full of pillows I had in my hands and run to grab him in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you! When are the awards?"

"In about a month's time. The people who get nominated always get told in advance."

I could not have been more proud of him right then for him, Damon and their company. Inside I frown but I don't show it to Stefan in the moment of this wonderful news. Now on top of moving house, which is stressful enough, I am going to my first televised award show where the media will be everywhere, I have to create a piece of it for work and I have find a dress and make myself as elegant and presentable as possible. At least I have a month for it and all of the boxes that have my stuff in them have somewhat found a place in Stefan's home. Now I just have to unpack them and all will be fine. I just try to relax myself and take it one step at a time as Caroline would tell me, and I am doing just that starting with next week for my moving in party.

-

A week past quickly and tonight is my moving party. I honestly have been looking forward to this quite a bit. I have had such a stressful day at work so it was nice to come home to a nice hot bath. I practically fell asleep in the bath I was that relaxed. I sorted out a nice navy dress to wear (my favourite) and I had sorted my hair into soft curls. Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked good and I felt good. It was just what I needed. Stefan has been so great with me moving in and disrupting his tidy house with boxes. Luckily I was given a few days off thanks to Bonnie, so I spent those days unpacking all of the boxes in the house. At last all of them are unpacked. There is not one box to be seen and I am honestly grateful to see the back of them. Stefan helped me unpack everything so it made things easier and by last night, the last pillow was out of the box and I was officially moved in! Tonight is the official first night that I have fully moved in with all of my stuff in the house and it feels amazing! I miss seeing Caroline and Matt sometimes in the morning this past week but my thoughts are always melted away by watching a sleeping Stefan next to me in bed looking as beautiful as ever and I realise what a lucky girl I really am.

I hear a small crowd of people talking in the living room so I walk downstairs and I am greeted by Stefan standing at the end of the stairs wearing a white shirt and black jeans looking….so hot. I stand on the last step and smile at him.

"You like?" I say as I attempt a small twirl on the small step.

Stefan smiles back at me and I am so close to him that I see his pupils dilate in amusement. "I do like." He mutters. "But I love this more" He says kissing me on the lips tenderly. The sound of the people around us fades away and I am transported into our own world of bliss for a few precious moments before I remind myself that there are people here so we can't get up to anything. "Are you ready, roomy?" Stefan jokes.

I laugh "You bet" and I link my arm into his and walk into Stefan's (our, i mean our!) large living room. I greet Caroline, Matt, Alaric, Lexi, Damon, Mr and Mrs Salvatore and a few neighbours I've never met before. It's only a small gathering but it is enough for me. These are all of our closest friends and family so I'm happy. I am a little gutted though because my family can't make tonight so they have planned to meet up instead in a few days when they can travel down. Never the less I am having a great time. The neighbours were nice but they left pretty about an hour or so along with Mr and Mrs Salvatore. I think the neighbours came over just to be polite and probably get a look inside Stefan's house since there is always reporters outside our house but they seem lovely all the same and are fine with everything. I guess they understand. One side of neighbours, a lovely older couple, actually shoo away the reporters for us! I had no idea and I remind myself to send over a nice bouquet of flowers to say thank you.

The night was going alone quite smoothly and everyone was enjoying themselves. The party itself was nothing special but it was still nice to have friends and family over to celebrate. The wine was flowing around 9pm and people were starting to get a little tipsy. At one point in the night Caroline pulled me over to one side and started to hug me very tightly.

"I love you Elena. You know that right? I love you so much! I miss living with you so much!" She started to say over and over again making me laugh. I love it when Caroline is drunk.

"I love you too Car. I really do." I say hugging her back

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your room is still empty?" She asks

"I'm very sure Caroline. I love stefan and I love that I am now living with him." I say

"First step moving in, next step getting that ring on your finger!" Caroline says a little too loudly so I try to shush her. Hmmm… Marriage…. Married to Stefan? It's a little too soon to be talking about that. It's only been a few months. Inside I start to panic but I try not to show Caroline and I put it down to her being tipsy. Luckily she doesn't see through me tonight.

"It's a little too early to thing about marriage Car" I joke.

"We'll see" Caroline says with a little wink. Hmm… that's concerning. When Caroline gets an idea, she fixiates on that until it happens. But I don't want to pry anymore than that so I shake off that thought immediately. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, so I excuse myself and go to answer it. I open the door to find a blonde girl standing in front of me. She looks like someone I recognise. I'm not quite sure who.

"Hi. I'm here to see Stefan. Is he in?" She asks politely. Since I don't know this woman I simply smile, invite her in and try to rack my brain to know where I've seen her before. I walk her into the living room and I see Damon's eyes go very sharp and I see Lexi break away from her conversation with Stefan almost scowlling at the girl but the girl does not seem fazed by it at all. I still have no idea why. I tap Stefan on the shoulder and he turns around and pauses, almost shocked.

"Hi Stefan. Miss me?" She asks nonchalantly. I still see the scowls and daggers towards this girl and I don't understand why. Before I can say anything Stefan speaks in a shocked tone, his body suddenly stiffening.

"Rebekah. How are you?" He greets pulling her into a hug. "It's been ages. How have you been?" Something was not quite right about how he said that. I notice that his smile is not one that I recognise. It's like it is forced.

"I've not been bad. I heard about you and Elena and I wanted to congratulate you myself." She says gently.

"Well thank you." Stefan says pulling me to his side. He seems to immediately relax as I make contact and put my hand on his back. Something is not quite right here. "Rebekah, this is my girlfriend Elena. Elena this is Rebekah, an old friend of mine" and I shake her hand wincing slightly when she squeezes a little too tightly.

"It's nice to meet you." I say politely "Have you travelled far?" I ask

"No not far at all. I happen to live around the corner so I thought it was ideal to pop over and say hello."

"Well I'm sure you will be welcome anytime to pop around." I offer. This is my home now so I guess I can actually do that now. Although I do look at Stefan first as if for confirmation. To which he nods and confirms the gesture to Rebekah.

"Rebekah! It's so nice to see you again!" I heard from my other side as Lexi comes over and hugs Rebekah. They must have known each other for a while. Inside I slightly calm down aswell. I still have this feeling that something isn't right but now that Lexi is seen as friends with Rebekah, I'm okay. I trust Lexi.

"Lexi. How great to see you" Rebekah answers Lexi "How are things?"

"Things are great." Lexi starts before she interjects "Would you mind if I borrow Elena for a few minutes? I need ask her something" To which she looks at me as if to ask me herself.

"Sure" I answer a little bewildered and I follow Lexi to Stefan's study room just before the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" I ask a little concerned

"Watch your back with her" Was the first thing she said

"Excuse me?" I ask

"Just watch your back. I know that you and Stefan have only been dating a few months and I know that you know about Stefan's past with Katherine but I need to warn you. Rebekah has always been after Stefan. They used to date for about a year before things with Stefan's company became big. They broke up, it was all fine. Then she finds out about Stefan's success and before you know it, she has moved to a house around the corner from him and she has been trying to get him back ever since. Luckily Stefan has always said no to her, but I don't know how far she will take things now that you and Stefan have moved in together." Lexi tells me sternly. I merely stare back at her shell shocked. Another ex? Is this one before or after Katherine? It must be before since this was before his business went up. But she seemed so nice! She was polite and she seemed sweet. But it does explain the daggers in her direction from Damon and Lexi. I find myself sitting down on a nearby seat trying to take in everything that Lexi had just told me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lexi asks me. I chuckle to myself.

"Honestly. I don't know right now Lexi. I had just gotten over the whole Damon-Stefan-Katherine thing and now this?" I babble.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but I can see the difference you two being together has done. Stefan is an ultimately changed person from the guy I know. He is so much more happier and more open than before and I can see that you are happy too." She explains making me smile at the prospect.

"I am so happy." I say to Lexi. "I love him. I actually told him that I love him and I've never told anyone before."

"That's great. And that is why I am warning you about Rebekah now. I don't want you to get hurt." She says again sternly. I nod my head in acceptance.

"Thank you Lexi. You're a really good friend" I say getting up and hugging Lexi. I'm so glad that I have a girl on my side who I can talk to and who will warn me about people I don't know. Now my trust in her has gone up tenfold. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to agree to go out with Stefan. The photographers, the attention, the storylines written everywhere….but I don't think that I took into consideration the ex's. It is well known that Stefan has quite a few ex's and it has now come to light that he was the one who always broke up with them, not the other way around like the papers tell it. I know now what I am up against and believe me I am not going to give this man up without a fight. So I take a deep breath and decide to rejoin the party. It's time for me to get to know this money grabbing bitch.

* * *

Another ex! What do you guys think? Please comment! Really would make my day today!)


	17. Chapter 17

I walk back into the living room with Lexi and we are immediately stopped in our tracks by Damon.

"Been somewhere ladies?" He asks suspiciously.

"Nowhere special." said Lexi eyeing Damon

"Has someone been mentioning a certain someone that is here tonight?" He directs towards Lexi

"That is none of your business Damon" Lexi spurts back

"Oh don't worry. I won't say anything. You know I don't like Rebekah as much as the next person. Stefan is too blind to see it for himself." He states

"But have you ever just told him your suspicions?" I ask

Damon scoffs "Like he would ever listen to me. He would tell me that I was being bitter and to leave it alone. I trust him, but sometimes Stefan is as thick as two short planks. Poor guy doesn't know what's in front of him."

"Well things are about to change" I say walking away from Lexi and Damon and towards Stefan and Rebekah and immediately I am seething. Rebekah is rubbing her hand up and down his upper arm clearly trying to flirt. Stefan doesn't look exactly comfortable but he wasn't stopping her either. If that's the best that you can do Rebekah you haven't seen me coming yet.

"Hey." I say subtly coming in between Stefan and Rebekah and linking an arm in the crook of his arm that is holding a drink. Rebekah's face immediately turns sour and I can tell that I have hit a nerve. Good. I smile up at Stefan as he unlinks my arm from his and he wraps it around my waist. My smile turns vindictive as I shoot daggers in Rebekah's direction and I laugh inside. Two can play at that game bitch. Game on.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asks clearly not realising what was going on.

"Just been talking to Lexi and Damon. Lexi wanted fashion advice for a date soon.' I improvise.

"Wait what? She didn't tell me she had a date." Stefan whines. Crap now Lexi is going to have to make up a date. I'm sure she can do something about that.

"Never mind. So what have you two been talking about?" I ask not as subtly as I'd hoped.

"I was just telling him about my newest venture. I have been offered a job as a fashion consultant for celebrities"

"That's fantastic. When do you start?" I ask feigning interest.

"I start on Monday." She states.

"Yeah that's great. Actually I could probably use your help Rebekah." Stefan asks "I have an awards show to go to in a few weeks and I need a suit. Do you know anywhere I can get one?" Oh shit. Not what I was hoping for. Stefan don't fall for it!

"I can show you some places if you like. I know a great one around the corner from where you live." She states, her grin getting a lot wider, while my face turns even more sour.

"Great" Stefan says, once again not noticing the stares between myself and Rebekah... What a bitch. "Maybe you and 'Lena can go shopping for something aswell. You were saying not long ago that you needed to find something new for this anyway. I'm sure Rebekah won't mind will you?" He offers to my horror. Shopping with HER? No way on this bloody planet will I ever go shopping with her!

"Sure. That would be great." I say forcing a smile in Rebekah's direction, all the while imagining what I could do to make sure that I am constantly busy up to the awards. She forces a smile that reads 'bring it on!'

-

The rest of the night went fantastically well. Damon, Lexi and Alaric made their goodbye about an hour ago and I was now saying goodbye to Caroline who was crying on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry 'Lena, but I'm missing you so much. I loved it when we lived together. I miss you. Please come over soon."

"Don't worry I will." I promised her. I needed to vent to her anyway and get her help in finding a dress that makes me look amazing.

"Come on, we need to go home before all of Elena and Stefan's tissues are used up." Matt jokes making me laugh. Caroline nods and gives me a wave and an air kiss goodbye as she walks to their car. As I catch them driving from the pavement outside our house, I catch Stefan and Rebekah talking and my attention is immediately captured. Rebekah has pulled him into a hug and inside I am seething again! Yes I know I admit it I am jealous and I am very protective of Stefan but who wouldn't be after hearing what I was told tonight? He is my first love and I am not going to let some ex-flame try and weasel their way back in and kick me out of the picture.

I hold my tongue and I continue to wave until Caroline and Matt disappear from sight. Trying to decide in my head whether I would stay and wait until Stefan is back in or walk back inside, I lean against the frame of the door and take in as much body language as I can. From what I can tell Stefan is not that comfortable around Rebekah. He seemed very reserved tonight and wouldn't talk too much to anyone. I guess the shock of seeing Rebekah didn't help, He was fine until she turned up and he immediately went into this other person. Did he want her here at all or was she completely gatecrashing the party? I thought back to where I might have recognised that smile he pulled when he first saw her and I remember that it was the smile he first thing used when I interviewed him. Damon did mention to me before about him pulling a 'show' smile for cameras and interviews. I guess that must be it. My gaze now focuses on him walking towards me up the drive and I smile. While I was in my thoughts he must have said goodbye to her.

"You regretting moving in with me yet?" Stefan jokes grabbing me around the waist.

"Not just yet no." I say mockingly back "I haven't seen you keep the toilet seat up yet"

"That is because I make the effort for you" He retorts with that loving smile of him that just makes me swoon inside.

"I'm glad you do. I like making the effort for you too." I say making a small reference to my dress. He once told me that he loves me in blue so I picked this dress for him. Our voices suddenly turned into hushed tones as Stefan moved me forward so that he could shut the door.

"You mean like with this dress?" He says as if he was ready my thoughts.

I nod. "I know you like me in blue."

"I love you in blue." He whispers. "But do you know what I love more?"

"What's that" I barely whisper as I can feel the tension rising in the room. I can feel our body heat radiating off each other and I can feel his breath on my cheeks and he moves his head closer to mine.

He lands a soft kiss on my lips. "You not wearing anything at all" To which he kisses me again and picks me up over his shoulder making me squeal in shock! I am suddenly slapping his back and bum in succession to try and get him to let me down onto the ground much to my prevail. I am giggling too much to get any real words out as we arrive in our (Oh my god OUR!) bedroom, letting me go so that I flop onto the bed with a graceful thud. I am still laughing as he makes his way up onto the bed straddling me and kissing me on my stomach upwards towards my lips.

"I can't believe you have actually moved in with me. I am officially the most luckiest guy in the world." He mutters kissing me in-between every few words.

"You won't be saying that for long when I mess up the place" I joke

He laughs gently. "I still will be the luckiest guy in the world." He says kissing me again and leaning his head up so he can see me. "I love you Elena." Instantly I am filled with butterflies. I am actually living with this man. This man that I am completely 100% in love with. I am the one who is lucky here not him.

"I love you too Stefan" I say as we bury ourselves further into the covers and connect with each other in the most intimate way that we know how.


	18. Chapter 18

I am fully in bliss. Nothing right now can ruin my mood as I lie in bed and watch Stefan lying still on his side next to me. It's still early in the morning and I don't have to be in work for another two hours which, considering I can be up and dressed and at work in 30 minutes, is a long time to be awake for. So deciding that I can probably do with another hours sleep, I lie myself down further into the bed and move myself closer to Stefan, snaking my leg around his and burying my head into his chest.

"Are you comfortable there?" I hear Stefan mumble.

I sigh "Very much so."

I hear him laugh gently. "That's a shame"

"Why's that?" I ask thinking I know where he is about to go with this

"Because then I can't do this" With that, I am immediately rolled onto my back and I find Stefan has straddled me. I scream in shock and I start to laugh as he starts to tickle my sides making me squirm.

"Come on!" I shout trying to free myself "I only have an hour to lie in bed with you before I have to get up."

The tickling suddenly stops. Stefan looks intrigued "An hour eh?"

I nod "A lot can be done in an hour you know?" He implies

"Oh really? Like what?" I ask

"Like this" Stefan says leaning down to kiss me…

…."ELENA!" I hear from my side. "Wake up!"

"What! I'm awake!" I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I realise I am currently sitting at my desk in work, instead of in bed with Stefan this morning. I look around to see who was shouting my name.

"Urgh finally. You were daydreaming for over 20 minutes. Must have been good! You've missed three phones calls that I had to take for you!" Caroline told me as I turn an harsh shade of scarlet.

"I am so sorry Car." I start to apologise as I read the notes of the numbers that must have rung while I was daydreaming.

"It's okay. As long as you tell me what was keeping you occupied so much." Caroline teases.

If possible my face turns even more scarlet. "I was day dreaming about Stefan and I this morning…"

"Say no more! I don't want to know the details! He must be excellent to have you day dream this long! Any longer and Bonnie might have caught you."

I freeze. Shit. Bonnie. I didn't really think of that. We haven't really spoken much since the whole magazine debacle but we are back on speaking terms purely for work purposes. In hind sight I knew what I was getting myself into when I started going out with Stefan and I knew that as an editor of a magazine Bonnie was doing right by the company, but I was more hurt because she didn't say anything to me. She just went out and tried to take pictures of my private life regardless. She has tried to apologise for her behaviour and the way that she acted but I just don't want to listen yet. She was one of my best friends and she used that against me and made me look the idiot for being mad at such a big thing. She said that she had to keep up appearances for Hayley's sake but it was still not the way to go around it. I'm a big believer in trust and now that she has broken it, she REALLY has to earn it back for me to start speaking to her again on a friendship basis. Caroline has been talking to me often about trying to make amends with Bonnie but I am just not there yet. I can't just forgive and forget this one. She basically started off Stefan and I being followed everywhere by photographers.

I immediately pull a 'woops' face and start to catch up on my work. By lunchtime, I had arranged four interviews, written two drafts of stories and I was now trying to gather as much information as possible for the business awards that Stefan and I are going to in a few weeks. Wow these awards ARE big. Almost all of the big companies are going to be there. After lunch I keep myself busy writing down all of the names of the businesses attending and the people there before I realise that the phone next to me is ringing. It's from reception.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hi Miss Gilbert it's Amanda from Reception. We have two women downstairs asking to see you."

"Who are they Amanda?" I ask thinking it's probably going to be another interview.

"It's a Miss Katherine Pierce and a Miss Rebekah Mikelson. Shall I send them up?" My face is frozen. I look over to Caroline who catches my shocked expression to send me back a 'who are they' expression. Immediately I am writing down on a piece of paper in large capitals 'KATHERINE AND REBEKAH ARE HERE!' I had already informed Caroline of the whole situation with Rebekah so she looks just as shocked as me. Making sure that I don't leave too long of a pause, I answer back.

"Yes sure. Send them up to my office." I say putting down the phone and I immediately start to panic. What the hell do they want!

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks me.

"I need to know what they want." I point out. "I need to talk to Bonnie."

Before Caroline can say anymore I walk over to Bonnie's office and knock on the door.

"Bonnie. Is the interview room free?" I ask keeping it light.

"Yes. Why?" She asks clearly feeling the tension.

"Long story short there are two women coming up now who are old friends of Stefan's and I need somewhere quiet." I quickly explain. Bonnie clearly sees the look of panic in my eyes.

"Are you okay? You don't exactly look happy about it?" She asks

"Let's just say that they are not my favourite people in the world." I don't have time to go for the nitty-gritty of it all so I keep it short and sweet.

"Do you want me to escort you so nothing happens?" She asks carefully. I pause. If I trusted her I would have said yes but right now I don't want to go there. "No I'll be okay. Amanda is sending them up now"

"Yes of course go. Just make sure that you keep the door unlocked just incase." Bonnie warns me. "Don't worry I'll make sure no one disturbs you all."

I give her a smile and walk off to meet them just outside the door leading to my section of the office. "Thank you Amanda. I've got it from here."I say to Amanda and she walks away. "I have the interview room free." I say leading them into a white room with a large table lined with six chairs. We sit down quietly. Rebekah and Katherine on one side, myself on the other.

"So what can I do for you?" I ask trying to work out why there are here.

"I was enlightened that you and Stefan have moved in together. For that I wanted to congratulate you" Katherine says

I am shocked "Thank you." I say a little surprised.

"I know that Stefan is not one for commitments but when he wants something he moves fast, so this came as no shock to me." Katherine continues.

"Again… thank you." I say a little unnerved. Why are they really here?

As if they could hear my thoughts Rebekah speaks up. "We want you to stay away from Stefan."

I laugh. "Stay away from Stefan?" I ask sincerely. They must be joking.

"This is no laughing matter Elena. You need to stay as far away from Stefan as possible. You need to move out or believe me…." Katherine says leaning forward onto the table. "There will be consequences."

"I've already moved in with him Katherine. There is no way that I am leaving Stefan. End of." I say a little shakily. They can NOT be serious. "What do you seriously think is going to happen if I don't"

"It will be unpleasant. Believe me we know. Stefan does get bored, and he gets bored very quickly. If I were you I would move out as soon as you can. The only reason he is still interested is because there is something going on. If his business takes off even more then he will have to leave for weeks on end for meetings and will have no time for you, who knows who he will meet while he is away." They say trying to catch me on an emotional level. Sadly some of this does worry me but I am not going to let them know that.

"There is no way for me to believe that Stefan gets bored that quickly. Anyway how do I know that this is not for your benefit. How do I know that if I left one of you two would not step in."

"Oh I won't. I'm still trying to sort things out with Damon. Rebekah on the other hand…." Katherine starts before looking at Rebekah who has a large smirk on her face.

"I however will be your worst nightmare." Rebekah threatens. Before I decide to kick them out myself by their hair, I try and snoop for more information.

"Why do you want him now? Why not before when you broke up with him before his business went off?"

"Hmm.. you've had the ex talk haven't you?" Rebekah sneers.

"I got enough." I say trying to keep myself together.

"In answer to your question, I've always want him back. It was a mistake to break up with him. I have tried ever since but he never seems ready yet. Why do you think all of his relationships after never worked?" Holy fuck! That is why? I did not see that coming!

"But what about Katherine. You knew about her surely." I ask intrigued.

"I did. I was the one who introduced Katherine to Damon, the thing with Stefan merely happened by fluke. As soon as I found out, I started to do the same, but then I realised that she was on the same mind as mine so we stayed in touch and I tried to help her out until she unfortunately got caught." Rebekah explained throwing a dirty look in Katherine's direction.

I don't know where it comes from but I manage to suck up a lot of courage and grab whatever back bone I seem to have, "You do realise that this room has cameras with microphones that can hear every word that you are saying?" It's a lie about the microphones but I think the message gets through to them. I see a slight fluster in Katherine's hard expression but Rebekah doesn't seem dazed.

"We're not scared of a little microphone Elena. We know people who could turn off those microphones in the snap of a finger and wipe all of your footage." Rebekah says calling my bluff. Shit.

"Either way. I think this conversation is over don't you think?" I hint. I don't want them anywhere near me let alone at my work.

As I make my way to stand, so does Katherine and Rebekah. "You have two weeks before the awards show to get out. If I find out that you have attended that awards show with Stefan then there will be consequences." I don't say a word and hold my head up high as I follow them out of the door and to the lift at the end of the corridor. I am full of rage and as soon as their faces are no longer visible from the lift doors, my back is against the wall, my breathing relaxing and I let tears flow that I have been holding back this entire time. How dare they threaten me to leave Stefan! That is ridiculous! It's not going to happen! I take a deep breathe and walk back to my desk.


	19. Chapter 19

"How dare they say that to you!" Caroline almost screams throughout the office making most of the office turn their heads and me to shush her very loudly.

"I know Caroline but I can't say anything about it to anyone. I don't trust Bonnie enough to tell her anything. There was a time when I could tell her anything but with this I can't. I only have you. If I tell anyone else Stefan will get wind of it." I say voicing my anxiety and placing my head in my hands. I'm still a little shaken up from my meeting with Rebekah and Katherine.

"But why can't Stefan get hold of this information? Surely the smart idea is to tell him." Caroline asks "Surely if he knows then he will be on his guard with them."

I shake my head "No. Stefan won't listen to me. He will think that I'm making it up. I think he already has his suspicions that I don't like them when he asked me what I thought after I first met them when all of you left. He thinks that I should give them a chance, which I don't want to do. But I don't know what to do. I don't want to put up a charade just for Stefan's sake."

"Then we make Stefan see it for himself." Caroline says after a long pause. "I can get Matt to talk to Stefan, since they are close."

"He could probably try. Maybe not get Damon in on it too since he doesn't exactly like Rebekah and Stefan knows it." I suggest. Caroline nods in agreement.

"But first things first, we have to make sure that you look amazing for the awards show."

"But what about their threat? They told me there would be consequences if I attend the awards with Stefan."

"You shouldn't care about some little threat that I'm sure they won't carry out. Even so, bring it on. If Stefan loves you like he says he does then you have nothing to worry about." Caroline says as I nod in agreement. I should have nothing to worry about…. I just hope that she is right. "Anyway we need to not worry about them, and get you ready for the awards. You need to impress Stefan" So we spend the rest of the time at work arranging what I am going to wear for the awards and how I'm going to conduct my piece for the awards themselves.

When I finally get home I am shattered. All I want to do is have a relaxing bath. Stefan won't be home for another hour so I use this time for a little me time. My bath is running quietly in the background when I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hello darling girl! How are you?"

"Hi Mum. I'm good thanks you?" Inside I light up, it's so nice to hear from my Mum.

"Your father and I are doing just fine. I just called to see if you were free this weekend so we can come and visit"

"Sure. Yes I think I'm free this weekend. I have to talk to Stefan to make sure but I don't see why not. He really wants to meet you" I say delightedly.

"As do I darling. I want to meet the man who has got my little girl in such a twist. I hope he is treating you right Elena." She says

I giggle. "Don't worry Mum. Everything is just fine. I am so happy living with him. It just feels…right."

"Say no more. Say no more. I'm just glad that everything is okay with you two. I wouldn't want you to move in with each other after such a short period of time and it be a mistake. I mean, you two probably barely know each other."

"Mum!" I say in an offended way.

"I'm only trying to look out for you. I'm a little concerned that it really is so sudden that you meet this man who is all over the papers and then you move in with him after 5 minutes of knowing him. I just want to know that it is not a mistake. I believe you when you say you are fine, but let me be a little concerned until I meet him. Just humour me please?" I let out a big sigh.

"Okay Mum. Anyway I have to go. I've got the bath running."

"Ooh that sounds wonderful. Enjoy your bath darling, I'll call you later to discuss everything."

"Okay. I love you Mum, give my love to Dad."

"I love you too" She says and we both hang up the phone. I immediately feel better after my talk with my Mum. I'm really excited to see her and as I get ready for my bath, I think of all the things that I can't wait to tell her when she gets here.

As I walk downstairs from my bath, I am met with the site of Stefan sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Hey." I say sitting down on the sofa next to him snuggling into his shoulder.

He kisses me on the top of my head "Hi yourself. How was your day?"

"Interesting." I say trying to phrase my day in the right way.

"How?" He asks.

I think carefully before making my next move. I want to be smart about this.

"Katherine and Rebecca visited me today in the office." I say carefully

"Oh? What did they want" Stefan asked, a little concerned

I really want to tell him what really happened today but instead I wuss out thinking it would be best. "They just wanted to know if I wanted to have lunch with them."

"Did you go?"

"No. I had too much work to do." I lie

"Elena." Stefan says to me in a tone that gives me a sad look to go with it. "I want you to get to know my friends. I know that they are girls and yes I dated them both but they are still my friends in the long run. Katherine…less so than Rebekah, but things with her and Damon are supposedly working out so she is still in the picture and Rebekah is just trying to be nice." Damn these girls have got a tight hook on him.

I sigh. "I know. I was just really busy today that's all. I will do on another day" I try again, this time succeeding with an 'ok' and a kiss. Wow, and that was just at the mention of their names. Thank God that I didn't mention what really happened today. He would not believe a single word. While lying next to Stefan I frown inside. I don't want to lose Stefan. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and he has opened me up to a completely different world. I just don't want to ruin it because someone else is threatening me to. I am not a doormat, nor will I ever be.

As if he has a sixth sense connecting me to him, Stefan wraps his arms around me and hugs me. "Are you okay?" He asks as I sink further into his embrace.

"I'm fine." I say looking up at him. "I just love being here with you. I hope this never ends."

He smiles and hugs me tighter. "Me too. I love you." He says kissing me softly. "You are not going anywhere. I will not allow it." And I giggle. Partly because of his comment, partly because with that small statement I know that no matter what Rebekah and Katherine have in store for me in two weeks time when I show up with Stefan at the awards, I know for sure that Stefan will not just leave. He is willing to fight for me and I will fight for him.

* * *

So what do you think? The more comments I get the more inspired I will be so please keep writing your comments! I love to know what you think? If you have any ideas of where you want it to go or what characters of TVD you would like to see in here (i think i have most of them covered minus the originals) then let me know :D Thank you for those of you who are still reading this! I love you all! xx


	20. Chapter 20

It's a week before the award show and I am fit to burst with things to do. My to-do-list is so full that I needed two diaries to keep sane. But for one weekend I have thrown all of that to the side and I am currently in my kitchen waiting for my mum, dad and brother to arrive in the car. I am so nervous and I can't wait to see them. Stefan and I have been making sure that everything is just so at the home and I just want them to get here now. Stefan is sitting at the bar side next to me as I twitch and shake nervously and pace the floor knowing that they were meant to be here an hour ago.

"Don't worry. They will arrive when they arrive Elena. Calm down."

"I know Stefan. I'm just nervous. I haven't seen my family in months and I miss them I-"

Stefan stands up and grabs my arms effectively stopping my shaking and my pacing around the kitchen. "I know. Honestly you do not need to worry. Everything is fine. The house is spotless. I honestly have never seen the place so clean, there is enough food in the house to sink a battleship and there is not a single hair out of place. You have done well." I smile letting his words calm me. "Maybe I should invite them over more often then the place will be much cleaner for longer"

"Hey!" I say swatting him on the side of his arm gently while he laughs. "Cheeky!"

At that point I hear the doorbell ring and my heart leaps in my chest. I grin at Stefan and I practically run to the front door. I take a deep breath before opening the front door seeing my younger brother standing on my door step.

"Jeremy!" I shout and fling my arms around his neck as he hugs me in return.

"Elena. Take it easy. I've missed you too" He jokes.

I pull away "It's so good to see you. I've really missed you. Wheres mum and dad?"

"We're right here." I hear from behind Jeremy and I immediately forget about my little brother in front of me and make my way over to my mum and dad and hug them both in turn. I partly well up inside and I want to cry but I suppress it. The last time they all saw me, I was in my flat with Caroline, scrounging for stories at work. Now I have moved in with my boyfriend and work is on the up with my own stories and even my own publicity.

"I've missed you darling." My mum says as I hug her.

"I'm glad to see things have improved for you sweetheart" My dad says pointing towards the house. The next thing I know I see a flashing light from the corner of my eye. I immediately go into my own version of combat mode knowing full well that the flash of light was not from a car light…..but from a camera.

"Shit. Quick get inside. There are reporters here." I say practically shoving my parents and my brother into my home.

"What are you on about?" My dad asks as he makes his way into the house.

"Reporters. Now. Cameras. If you don't want to be in the papers, then you need to get inside dad. I will explain once we're inside." I say in double-time making sure that the front door was locked just in time to see about 5/6 photographers turn up snapping picture after picture.

I turn around with my back to the door to see my parents and my brother in complete confusion.

"Sorry" I simply say apologising

"It's okay we understand. Doesn't it get annoying sometimes?" Asks Jeremy

"A little. Bit it comes with living here." I explain. My parents shoot each other a look that doesn't exactly make them convinced. "I'm fine honestly. There are reporters outside practically all of the time. I don't mind being in the spotlight because that kind of comes with the deal of being with Stefan, but I don't want to bring you lot into it." Again they look at me with what looks a bit like…pity. My stomach sinks as I know that they do not exactly approve of this. I look behind me to see Stefan walk in from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" He asks concerned

"All is fine" I say walking up to him and putting my arm around his waist. "Mum, Dad, Jeremy, this is Stefan." I say as I introduce my family to Stefan one by one.

"It's nice to meet you all" He says politely shaking their hands one at a time. My mum goes slightly pink when she shakes Stefan's hand and I shoot her a look of shock. My mum, embarrassed? Now that's new.

"Why don't I show you all through to the livingroom and I can get you all a cup of tea?" I ask showing everyone through knowing full well that a cup of tea is always the answer in my family. As I make the cups in the kitchen I can hear them all talking to Stefan.

"So Stefan. I've heard a lot about you and what you do, how's your business going at the moment?" My mum asks

"It's going great at the moment Mrs Gilbert-"

"Please, call me Miranda and my husband Grayson." My mum interjects. I hear Stefan breathe a chuckle.

"Of course. It's going great at the moment thanks Miranda. My company is actually up for an award at the National Business Awards for 'best rising business'. My brother and I are honestly estatic for this award." Stefan explains and I smile when he mentions the award.

"An award? That is amazing congratulations! I bet your parents must be thrilled." My dad asks

"They are thrilled yes. As it is my father's business, technically he will be receiving the award but my brother and I would be accepting the award on his behalf. We just happen to be the 'face' of the company if you will." Stefan explains.

"Doesn't your father want to be known for his contribution for the company?" My dad asks

"By name he does but not by face. If anything my brother is a lot like my father and is hardly known as the face of the company. It's pretty much down to me to keep the company advertised since I have been the one to get the most publicity out of everyone in the family."

"Doesn't that get a little tiring sometimes?" Jeremy asks

"It does…. but it is worth it in the long run to keep my family's business open."

"So how did you and Elena meet? Elena was a little hush on the details when I asked her" My mum pries

Stefan laughs. "Elena was interviewing me for her column and we got to know each other through that. Sadly nothing too exciting"

"Sounds great to me" I say bringing in a tray of teas and placing them onto the coffee table in the middle of the room before placing myself next to Stefan.

"Indeed it does." My mum says smiling and taking her tea from the tray.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Jeremy asks

"I was thinking of inviting everyone out for a meal tonight. I've made reservations for 8 o'clock tonight." I answered

"Sounds great to me." My dad says

"Let me show you to your rooms so you can unpack your things" Stefan offers. My mum and dad follow Stefan while Jeremy stays in the living room with me.

He looks at me and give me a hug when they are all gone. "It's so nice to see you. I've missed you."

"I know Jer. I've missed you too."

"So hows living here with Mr Bigshot?" Jeremy jokes.

"It's not so bad" I quip back making us both laugh. "I've invited a few friends tonight to dinner. You remember Caroline right?" I ask

"The blonde girl? Yeah I remember her."

"Good. Stefan's brother Damon is coming too and so is my friend Bonnie." I say, although with a slightly stale tone with mentioning Bonnie. Although I'm not on the best terms with her at the moment, I know that her and Jeremy would get along like a house on fire.

"Sounds great. So where is my room?" Jeremy asks

* * *

New people in the story! Please please please tell me what you all think? Love to all who read this xx


	21. Chapter 21

Myself, Stefan, Jeremy, my mum and my dad all turn up at the restaurant at 8pm sharp. Stefan was never one to be late and was not going to change now. No sooner had we sat down, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt join us to the table, with Damon turning up 5 minutes later apologising for being late. Stefan and I introduce everyone in turn and once our orders have been placed, we all got ourselves acquainted. Looking down the large table, I can see a very smily Bonnie who was conveniently placed next to Jeremy deep into a conversation as Jeremy poured her some more wine, Matt and Caroline were in conversation with Stefan and I am currently in a conversation with Damon and my mum and dad about his business and the award show that was coming up.

"We are up against a few large companies this year. Although of course I would love to win the award. It would bring a great boost of moral to the company aswell as my brother, my father and I" Damon says responding to a question.

"Well I hope you win Damon. You seem to be doing a lot lately and both your company and you and your brother have been in the news a lot. I dare say Elena has had a small hand in your success with the amount of publicity she is giving you from her column and the connection between her and Stefan." My dad says

In my head I am very shocked. Have I really had a hand in their publicity. In a way it's great, but in a way it also means that I may be in the papers for the wrong reasons. My mum notices me in my private thoughts and gives me a 'don't worry about it' look.

"So Elena how's things going with living with Stefan? Are you enjoying it so far?" My mum asks, leaving Damon and my dad in a conversation about the business.

"Things are going….great" I say smiling.

"Have you guys got to know each other on a personal level?"

"MUM!" I say shocked trying not to raise my voice loudly

My mum laughs. "Not in that way Elena. I meant as in your pasts, your likes and dislikes, the ex conversation. That sort of thing"

I calm immediately. "Yeah we have. Of course Stefan is my first proper boyfriend where anything has really happened and he has told me about a few girls he loved before but I think we are okay." I say with a small reminder in my head about Katherine and Rebekah's threat.

With the uncanny ability to read my thoughts my mum asks me "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just.. a few girls at work are giving me a little jip about me being with Stefan"

"Well they are just jealous. I mean, from what you have told me over the phone to actually meeting Stefan, you could not have done better." My mum says leaning forward and whispering the last part to me since I'm sitting next to Stefan who is now deep in conversation with Matt, Caroline, Damon and my dad about football.

"So how do I stop them?" I ask

"Sadly in this situation you can't darling. Women get jealous, it's what we are like. You can do one of two things here. You can get really protective and drive Stefan away from you, or you can be really subtle to the girls and make them realise that you are a big girl who can make her own decisions." I smile knowing that my mum is right. I need to deal with Rebekah and Katherine in a way that is subtle enough that Stefan doesn't notice.

"Thanks mum. You always know the right thing to say"

"Well, that's what mums are for. You'll know that one day when you have children of your own." Inside I smile. I've never been interested in having children but recently a lot of things in my mind have changed.

We all finish up our meals and decide to go back home. It feels nice coming over to Stefan's house knowing that I live there too. It feels …like home. Even though I have all of these problems with Katherine and Rebekah, I know that no matter what, my stuff is not leaving this house. I watch as Stefan and Jeremy walk ahead into the living room and sit themselves down on a sofa while still in the middle of a massive debate about football. No idea what they are on about, but suddenly Damon gets involved and so does my Dad again so I get some more time with my mum, Bonnie and Caroline in the kitchen.

"So girls, how have you been?"

"Nothing to complain about" Bonnie says. I agreed that she could come along as my mum doesn't catch wind that we have been fighting over the whole 'photo' incident.

"Yeah nothing to report." Caroline agrees. "Work is usual and things with Matt have been working out great. We've been together a few months but a lot has happened, I mean, Elena moved out and Matt moved in and it has taken some time to adjust but it's been worth it."

"So what about you Bonnie? Any news on the boyfriend department?" My mum asks. She used to join the girls nights when she popped over for an evening so we are very much used to this.

"Nothing I'm afraid to say. I haven't had a boyfriend in a while so I've mainly been focusing on work." She answers just in time to hear Jeremy walk towards the island that we are standing at.

"Hey Elena. Where can I get a glass of water?" He asks

"Stefan didn't offer to get you it?" I ask suddenly thinking about Stefan's lack of hospitality.

"He did but I told him the same thing I'm going to tell you now, I'm a big boy and I can get a glass of water" He jokes.

"Top cupboard on your left." I instruct and leave Jeremy to it. When Jeremy walks past us again with his glass of water, I realise that Bonnie eyes are fully focused on my brother leaving the room.

"Um…Bonnie?" I ask as I see my mum smile a little.

"I think I'll go in the other room and talk to your dad for a bit." My mum has a very good grasp on when to leave a room when she needs to.

"Bonnie?" I ask a little louder.

"What? What?" She asks distractedly turning her gaze back to me.

"You like him don't you?" Caroline asks

"No! Don't be silly. Elena he is your brother. I wouldn't do that to you" Bonnie tries to defend, but I simply laugh.

"Seriously I don't mind. You and I may not be on the best terms right now but I won't deny him the chance to talk to you. I knew you two would hit it off anyway, why do you think I invited you?" I ask

"Really? That's why you invited me?" Bonnie asks. I simply nod and she smiles back and mutters a thank you in my direction.

"So how are we going to sort out this Katherine and Rebekah situation?" Caroline asks trying to change the subject.

"Wait? What Katherine and Rebekah situation?"

"You promise to keep this a secret?" I ask cautiously completely forgetting that Bonnie doesn't know about any of this. Luckily I have a good eye when Bonnie lies so I know I can trust her.

"I promise"

"Okay… here it is…." I start, explaining all about Katherine, Rebekah, the history with Damon and Stefan and the threat they made in the office.

"Those bitches! Right count me in. I'm helping you get those girls off your back." Bonnie retort.

"No Bonnie. The less people that know and that are involved the better" I disagree

"Elena. I am head of a newspaper, I can dig up so much dirt without them realising. Don't you want to use that to get Stefan back?" Bonnie asks.

"But won't it be a misuse of information?" I ask

"Not if it's used in the right way. If it is used to show who those people really are then we are doing our job as reporters."

I take a pause. "Alright you're in. So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

So that's another chapter for a week! Was recently going through a bad patch trying to keep this story moving but now with your amazing comments I am 5 chapters ahead again! Get ready for a big twist in this story and please comment! :D


	22. Chapter 22

It's one week to go until the awards and Katherine and Rebekah are really starting to get on my nerves. Katherine and Damon are spending more time together which there is nothing I can do, but Rebekah keeps coming over more than usual. Since my family came down for the weekend I have seen her three times this week! I am still nice as I can be when she turns up and I pretend to be friends with her but she is getting closer and closer with Stefan, flirting with him on purpose and Stefan does not notice it!

Tonight is still the same. As soon as I got back from work the Monday before the awards, Rebekah is once again in the living room talking and laughing with Stefan. I come in and I see that Rebekah is on the same sofa as Stefan holding a glass of red wine and I am instantly green with envy.

"Hi" I say, trying to keep my tone of voice light and upbeat.

"Hey" Stefan says standing up to give me a hug and a kiss. I look at Rebekah who's mouth immediately turns to a hard line. HA! Told you it would never happen!

"How's things?" I ask

"Not bad. Rebekah was just helping me get the last few bits for my suit for the awards." Stefan explains.

"Oh great." I say trying to sound interested.

"Do you want a drink or anything? I was going to put the kettle on?" Stefan asked

"Yeah sure a cup of tea would be great thanks." I answers. Stefan looks at Rebekah who shakes her head lifting her glass of wine to indicate she was still drinking that and Stefan left us to it. I go and sit down on the sofa next to Rebekah.

"I see you are still here." Rebekah says as soon as Stefan is out of ear shot.

"I am." I agree

"That is not the agreement that we had."

"Indeed. But it is not up to you whether I stay or go." I counter. I am not going to back down on this so she can say what she wants.

"Is that right? You know I could get Stefan to leave you in a second" Rebekah threats. "I am his best friend and he would sooner believe me instead of you."

I lean forward towards Rebekah to make my point clear. "You do not know Stefan as well as I do. You think that you do but believe me. I know him. You don't know half of the things that he says to me"

"I know him a lot better than you think I do and I know his weak points and what he hates in a girl. I will give you one more chance to leave him or that is it."

"I am not leaving Stefan and he is not leaving me. End of Rebekah. Now if you don't mind, I think you should make your excuses and leave before I throw you out myself by that long blonde hair of yours." I threaten throwing every bit of anger and hate I have for her into that one sentence.

She looks at me. "Fine. I need to go anyway. I have to pick up my dress for the awards."

"What?"

"Oh didn't you know? I am going aswell. Katherine is going with Damon and I am going with a guy I met on one of the rival companies."

"Trying to ensure that Stefan wins are you?" I sneer

Rebekah laughs. "Actually it has nothing to do with Stefan. He has you doesn't he?" She retorts. I throw her back a look that would have made her burn into flames on the spot.

Stefan suddenly walks in with two mugs and sets them down.

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" Stefan asks as he sits down on the sofa….next to Rebekah! Again I have a face of thunder as he does not realise the small mistake that he has made.

"Actually Rebekah was telling me that she needs to head off." I say shooting darts at Rebekah in a 'say yes or I will out you' way.

"Really?" Stefan asks sounds slightly disappointed.

"Yes. I have to pick up my dress for the awards and go see another client anyway." Rebekah says as she stands up to grab her coat and handbag.

"I thought you didn't have anyone this afternoon because a guy cancelled." Stefan protested.

"He just called me and told me that he wanted his appointment again. Luckily I didn't book anything over it."

"Oh well." Stefan says to get up and hug her. "It's a shame but it's always nice to see you 'Becca'". 'BECCA!?"

"Yeah you too. Nice to see you too Elena. Hope we do get that lunch date."

"How about next week after the awards show?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sounds great." She says feigning interest. We both were putting on the show of our lives at this point and I can't believe that Stefan was actually buying it!

We both walked her out to the front door, waved goodbye and as Stefan shut the door, his demeanour completely changed.

"You told her to go didn't you." He accused. Woah!

"What?" I shouted

"You told her to go didn't you Elena! I saw it in her face. She looked like she was being forced out and you had a face that looked like thunder!" Stefan accused. Well I'll give him points on being observant for once but I had to get him off the trail that Rebekah had somehow led him down. She was right she could get him to change his mind in a second. I really had to play this carefully.

"No I didn't. She really had to go." I play.

"No she didn't. She said that she had a phone call but her phone didn't ring. She never turns it on silent EVER! It's the one thing that annoys me about her." Damn she is good.

"Honestly she did have to go." I say trying to sound convincing. I know that lying to Stefan is wrong but it seems to be the only way to not get Stefan angry with me. He sighs and puts two fingers on the bridge of his nose as if to calm himself down

"Elena. I know that this is your first proper relationship and that you are under a lot of stress and a lot has happened in the last few weeks and all but has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar? I know that you told her to leave and that is not fair. She is trying to be a friend to you and you are having none of it. Every time that I have had tried to get you two to be friends it seems to backfire. It would make my life so much easier if you two were friends so I don't have to choose between you both but whenever she is mentioned your face turns as if someone has treaded in shit. I get that you do not like her but you won't even give her a chance! She is my friend Elena. I invited your PARENTS down to make the effort and you won't even try with my friends!" Stefan shouts trying to defend Rebekah as if I am in the wrong. Okay yes I should attempt for Stefan's sake but it's true I don't like a single bit of her.

"I try Stefan. But….." I sigh. Here goes nothing. "I don't like the way that she acts around you. She is very…close and touchy-feely and I really don't like that. Consider me jealous!"

Stefan looks back at me stunned. "She is not acting close with me. We hug that is it."

I groan in frustration. "Yes she is Stefan! It's the small things that you do not see! The strokes on the arm, standing very close to you and stuff like that. I know that you don't see it but the sooner you realise that the better! I am not the only one who has noticed this! She does more than hug you. It's small signs that you may not realise because you are not being observant enough! Wake up and smell the fucking coffee!" I shout back.

"That's the thing Elena. You have this small obsession about this because you already have this preconception about it. I bet you anything Damon and Lexi told you bad things about her didn't they?"

I hold my tongue knowing that I am not going to get them into trouble.

I shake my head. "Not at all Stefan. I did all of this from my own observations."

"Well I think that you need stop acting like a fucking child and realise that she does not act like that around me, you've already admitted that you are jealous but I want you to apologise to Rebekah and attempt a friendship with her. I am with you because I am in love with you. I am living with you because I love you and I don't want to lose you from my life. But I can't live with a jealous girlfriend who does not like the fact that I have a best mate who is a girl! You need to buck up your ideas soon….otherwise you and I are done".

* * *

OOOhh things are getting interesting now :P Let me know what you think? Is Elena over reacting? Would love to know what you think! New chapter next Wednesday :D


	23. Chapter 23

That night I slept on the sofa downstairs…. I say sleep….more like stare into oblivion for hours and watch the time slowly go by over thinking about our argument. As soon as Stefan gave me that ultimatum I left him standing at the base of the stairs and slammed the living room door effectively locking myself in. He didn't follow or call after me as I leant back on the door, slid down and cried for hours. I eventually fell asleep but I have no idea when. Luckily my alarm clock is on my phone and I wanted to be up the next day before Stefan had to go to work. I really don't know what to do about all of this. I don't want to leave Stefan or this house, but I don't want Rebekah and Katherine to effect our relationship so much that it goes like that anyway.

I walk into the kitchen that joins the living room that morning and I see Stefan sitting there as if he was waiting for me. His alarm doesn't go off for another hour so I just stand there in a mixture of silence and confusion as to why he is downstairs as he stares back at me. From the looks of things he got about as much sleep as I did. The bags on his eyes were huge, he looked barely conscious and there was a bottle of whiskey and a glass on the table keeping him company.

"Morning." I manage to say, gathering whatever pride I had left and walked to the counter to make myself a cup of tea.

"I thought you would come to bed last night." Stefan says slowly as if they were dragged from his mouth. He sounds tired and honestly those few words pull on my heart. Damn it why does this boy affect me so much!

"Well there is no point if the person that I share a bed with does not want me there." I spit at him. I had to make him hurt for what he did to me.

"….I never said that I didn't want you there." Seriously!? He really wants to go into technicals right now?

'You gave me an ultimatum Stefan. That's pretty much the same thing." I say thinking to myself. 'Don't break. Don't break.' when all I want to do is fall into his arms, melt into his embrace and joke about how much an arse he is and hear him say that we will work this all out. But my exhausted, angry side is still rather pissed and is having dibs on my vocal chords this morning.

"Elena…..I…." He says startled, but it seems he can't finish his sentence and just again stares at me as if there is pain in his eyes. I know he wants to apologise, but I am not going to spell it out for him. He is the one in the wrong and should accept that. "I missed you last night." It felt like a big knife had just cut across my heart right there and then, inside I was crying a river, my thoughts screaming for me to go over to him, but I knew that I had to stand up for myself and I kept my still face as I processed the words over and over again.

"I need a shower and I need to go to work." I say finishing the last of my cup of tea in one large swig and then walk into the bathroom upstairs. Once again I break down not caring if he hears me or not. I really want to fight for this man but he is giving me an ultimatum that I can't fulfil, while in the meantime I have his two supposed best female friends making me break up with him because one of them wants another chance with him, and above all he is completely oblivious to it. Do I really want a man like that? Of course not. He should hear my side of things and understand where I am coming from. Yes I have sounded and acted like a completely jealous girlfriend ever since I moved in, but I can't do anything about Rebekah. Katherine is surprisingly not my concern. She is preoccupied with Damon. The last I heard, them two were going on a date tomorrow night but Rebekah is the one that I can not stand. I hear a slam of the front door which pulls me out of my thoughts and it was like a light bulb going on in my head…That's it. I know what I need to do. If he wants an ultimatum, he can have his own.

Stefan POV

Work has been horrible today. The fight with Elena last night and this morning and also having to fight with so many cameras outside my house didn't help my mood. The cameras kept asking me how I was dealing with everything, but I had no idea what they meant. I walked towards the bedroom to hopefully find Elena. I really need to talk to her and apologise. I feel terrible about how things ended last night and I don't want to hurt her. I just….I just wish that she would try and make an effort with my friends more. That's all I want.

I get to the bedroom and I see a letter on my side of the bed addressed to me. I pick it up….it looks like Elena's handwriting. What's going on? I open up the letter and begin to read.

_Dear Stefan _

_There are no words to describe how sorry I am for writing this letter to you but you were right. I didn't really give Rebekah and Katherine a chance and that is not fair on you but you need to know the truth but I am not ready to tell you yet. Let's just say that I am doing this out of the best for you and our relationship. I have decided to go away for a week so I can clear my head and think about what I really want from this relationship. I love you with all of my heart and I need you to know that but you are also right about one other thing. I am a jealous girlfriend, not because you have a friend that is a girl….but because you will not see my side of things when I tell you there is something wrong when it comes to them. I am sure they are wonderful people but they never gave me a reason to like them which you need to talk to them about not me. I understand that you will always back your friends up and I respect that, but you never listened to me and I realised that I was fighting a losing battle, so I have taken the cowards way out. _

_This means that I am not coming with you to the awards but I will be there as part of the paparazzi for my column. You will not see me before then and for that I am sorry. I need my space right now after last night and I need you to respect that. I could not bring myself to say this to you in person because otherwise I never would have left and I would still be stuck in the situation I am in now. It is not for you to know yet and I hope that you will understand why I did this if I tell you eventually. Never the less I have tried to tell you but my attempts have fail. If you want 'us' to continue I will talk to you at the awards show. If not, then I understand and I will move my stuff within the next two weeks. You were very observant last night….. I just wish you were as observant over the last few weeks. _

_Thank you for the most amazing couple of months. You have met your task. I now know what it is like to have been in love and for that you will always have a place in my heart. You showed me what is was like to believe in fairytales._

_I will love you always_

_Elena._

I drop the letter and I instantly move to her wardrobe and I notice some of her things are gone and one of her suitcases is missing. I run into the bathroom and most of her stuff is gone. No no no no this can not be happening! Last night was a fight. Just a stupid fight. This wasn't meant to happen. We were meant to argue and then talk about it in the morning. Not this! No I can't lose her. I need to find her.

* * *

:O What do you think to Elena's plan?! It was so hard writing that letter from Elena to Stefan I almost cried when I finished it! Please don't hate Stefan my dear readers - I know that I am writing him as a complete douche but there is a lot of manipulation and confusion caused from other people. This story is all about learning curves and Stefan is definately on the cusp of one. STELENA all the way! As much as I love Damon, I will always believe in the epic love of Stelena. Please don't hate me guys for this! I love you all and thank you so much for reading this and asking for more updates. They put a smile on my face everytime I read one :D I know this was a short chapter but a new chapter is coming next Wednesday! xxx


	24. Chapter 24

All I have done since I left my house is cry. I arrived at Caroline's a few days ago with a small suitcase and very red puffy eyes. She was the only one who would understand that I didn't do this because I wanted to break up with Stefan, but because I want him back. Whenever possible I have tried to take time off work. The ball is now tomorrow and that means that I will be seeing Stefan again. Bonnie has been great and not let me come into work but that doesn't mean that Stefan hasn't been far from my mind. The papers have already found out that we have 'broken up' and that he has been seen with Rebekah in the papers calling her 'the next girl'. Caroline tried her hardest to make sure that I didn't see the article but I found it on her bed and my heart broke. I had never experienced heart break before and I will make sure that it will never happen again. To try and take my mind off it, I just stayed on the sofa all day with a tub of ice cream and sex and the city to give me company. I didn't want to do anything else, I didn't want to see anyone else. I have shut off my phone and I have cut all ties with Stefan as I can to get my space. But after seeing the article I know now that Stefan had made his choice….and his choice wasn't me. Ever since then I am literally a shadow. I am so numb. A world war would have been going on outside and I would not know, nor even care. I feel so broken that no one can piece me back together. I've either stayed on the sofa or my old room which is now the guest room for the last few days thinking about everything over and over. Stefan has tried to contact me. He called Matt, probably my phone and he's even been to the apartment, but Caroline told him to go away with a few choice words of her owns. I'm just not ready to see him yet.

Stefan POV

"Stefan Fucking Salvatore! What the hell is wrong with you!" I hear Lexi scream down the phone. "What the hell happened! Why did you let her go!"

"Lexi I don't know why she left. She left me a note saying that I should have been more observant but I don't know what she is on about! I've tried calling her for the past few days but her phone is off, I called Matt to see if Caroline has seen her and he is not telling me anything. I even went to Elena's old apartment but I was met with Caroline screaming at me telling me that Elena is heartbroken and that she doesn't want to see me! I know that she is staying with Caroline and Matt but it doesn't matter how much pleading and threatening to break the door down I do, they will not let me see her. I even went to the apartment when I knew it was Elena's day off and she refused to answer the door to me. Tell me what am I doing wrong here!"

"Are you insane Stefan? Haven't you been seeing that Rebekah has been trying to get between you two ever since you and Elena got together?"

"Not you too!" I moan

"Yes me too AND Damon as a matter of fact sees it too. Everytime we have said something about this, you have been such an ass about it and flat out denied what was there in front of your face. You are my best friend and I love you dearly but you really do need some perspective some times."

"If that really is the case then I guess she won then didn't she! You seem to be more aware of what's going on here than I am so you tell me Lexi, because clearly I am in the wrong for something Elena should have told me about earlier! But it doesn't matter anymore does it. She doesn't want to be with me anymore, she made that perfectly clear in her note and I can not be with someone who is so insecure about herself and her relationship with me. Even though I love Elena and I've always told her that, I've already been through that with so many other people who only wanted me for my money and I truly thought that she was different. For once I was actually a fool for feeling happy. Clearly I was wrong Lexi but I can not afford to get my heart broken again because someone else has decided to move away suddenly because they feel like it. If she wants to go then I will let her go because I love her and I respect her wishes" I couldn't feel any worse about myself right now as I hear Lexi sigh on the other side of the phone. "Just leave me alone Lexi" I say and hang up on her before she can say anything else to make me feel bad.

This could not get any worse. I've lost Elena for good and I have to go to these stupid awards tomorrow. Rebekah has been a major help with everything but Elena has said that I am not observant enough but all she seemed to do is moan to me about Rebekah. To see if I can get to the bottom of this, I call Rebekah.

"Hey Stef. What's up? Any news on Elena?" I hear her voice on the phone

"No not yet. I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

"Oh no. Yes of course I can come over. I'll be over in 10 minutes." Rebekah answers sounding a little too upbeat considering the conversation. Hmm… maybe this was what Elena was talking about in being more observant. The papers have already made up some story that her and I are now an item. God I hope that Elena doesn't see that! It's completely untrue!

When she turns up, she is carrying a big tub of ice cream and some oreos! Wow that girl knows me well. That's all I've practically lived on since Elena left. I invite her inside and I start to investigate.

"I've been looking over Elena's letter." I start, which causes Rebekah's head to look at me in surprise.

"You really should not be looking at that thing over and over again Stefan. It'll mess with your mind."

I ignore the comment and carry on. "She says that I haven't been noticing anything that's been going on. Is there something that I need to know about Rebekah? Any reason why you two never got along?"

Rebekah just shrugged her shoulders. "You know her. She is just one for drama. She had this idea in her head and she couldn't get it out."

"Which was?" I prompted

She sighed. "Stefan. She is a really jealous girl. She thought that I was going after you." I look back at her shocked as Rebekah was blushing? Really?

"Really?" I ask

"I know. Silly right? I told you. She is a jealous girl. It's a shame really. I quite liked her but honestly you are better off without her in your life Stefan if she is going to be like this all of the time. She would drive you mad in the end" I say nothing in response. I don't really want to answer honestly. I've never really seen Rebekah like that but Elena clearly had. Why would she think that Rebekah was after me after all of this time. Yes okay we went out but that was years ago. I've done so much since then. But something inside of me told me to take what Rebekah was saying with a pinch of salt.

"Anyway forget her for the night, it's my job to take her off your mind. I've got your favourite movie! Do you want to watch it?" She asks showing up a Die Hard DVD case.

"But you hate Die Hard. You make me turn it over every time we used to watch it." I protest. She hates that movie with a passion. Why would she choose now to like it.

"Because you are my friend and that is what friends do. Do you want to watch it or not?" She asks

Not thinking that I should piss off my friend who is going to put up with two and half hours of amazing actions I say "Go on then" and watch her put the DVD on and sit back on the chair next to me. I mentally previously noted that she had only been doing that recently but I never considered anything bad about it. Maybe Elena was taking everything out of proportion. I don't know. I'm really confused about everything that is happening right now and I just want my best friend and an awesome movie to take my mind off it all.

Half way through the movie, I feel Rebekah sliding over to me. This used to be her thing when we were dating and she would end up lying on me by the end of the movie. As if on cue, her head starts to droop onto my shoulder. Normally I feel fine with it all, but for some reason, I don't like the feeling. It's actually quite uncomfortable. I can't work out why though. Rebekah is just doing what we used do but this time I'm not liking her lie there like that. I picture Elena doing the same thing and I smile. It actually calms me to think of Elena lying there like that when we watched a movie together.

I hear Rebekah sigh and she pulls me out of my thoughts of Elena "This is nice isn't it."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Me and you lying on the sofa together. Just like we used to."

"I guess" I answer. I don't really want to tell her what's really playing on my mind

Just like the best friend that she is she pulls off me and asks me "What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on this is me. Spit it out."

Here goes nothing. "I miss Elena."

She sighs. "You're bound to. You two were living together. But I don't think you two would have made it because she was insecure"

Okay. I let the first time slip but this time I am not going to let her talk to me about Elena like that. " She may have been insecure, but she said it was because of something that you and Katherine did."

Rebekah looked me stunned. "What do you mean?

"I mean that she left because of you and Katherine. Now I know Elena and she would never do anything without a reason. In that letter she told me that I needed to ask you what had gone on and I am asking you to tell me. As your friend. Why did Elena leave me?"

I feel Rebekah's hand rubbing up and down my arm which, despite flinching, I let her do. "There was nothing between us. We just didn't get along that's all."

"Then why did she leave me Rebekah! I love her and I always will! She would not just up and leave without a reason and I know that the reason has something to do with you. Now tell me what it is!" I demand.

Rebekah's hand continues the motion on my arm which I guess she wanted to do to comfort me but to be honest it made me feel uneasy. "Calm down Stefan. You're just angry and looking for someone to blame. Have you ever thought that Elena may have had a motive of her own and was trying to get in between what you and me have?"

"What do you mean by 'what you and me have'?" I ask curiously while moving away my arm from her hand.

Rebekah looked back at me in disappointment. "I mean our friendship Stefan. Clearly she was jealous of how close we are and wanted you all to herself. Why else would she make something up to separate us."

"Rebekah you are my friend. You have always been my friend. What makes you honestly think that I would stop seeing you because of Elena." Then a lightbulb clicked in my head "Hold on. Do you think that if I stayed with Elena, I would stop seeing you completely?"

"Yes." She shouts at me. "Finally you get it. Stefan I can't live without you in my life. You are so bloody clueless and for all of this time being with that bitch has made you seem more and more clueless. Then all of my effort would have gone to waste."

I stand back shocked by her response as she looks like she is about to snap. "How? What effort?"

She growls at me "For God's sake Stefan! Do I really have to spell it out for you? I miss what we had! It was a mistake breaking up with you. It should still be me that you should be saying that you love and miss. We have such a long history and I regret everything except for being with you. I have been spending so much time with you hoping that you and I will start again as we were but instead you were too busy with Elena who just suddenly waltzed in and took over your life! She destroyed everything that I had in place. All of this time wasted because you were distracted."

The next thing I know, she has walked up to me effectively backing me up against a wall and we are standing face to face. She cups her hand on my face and speaks softly to me. "I still love you Stefan and I know that you love me. I want you back and I know that deep inside you miss what we had. I want us to be together…" I notice a tear run down her face "…so Elena had to go. For our own happy ending."

The next thing I know I feel her lips on mine.

* * *

What do you think to this new development! Rebekah has finally snapped! I know that I have not mentioned a lot of the other characters but that is because I wanted to focus on this love triangle for a while. Next chapter is the awards so you will see everyone back together again :D I know you all have asked for longer chapters so I am trying to do that for you :D Let me know what you think! I am thinking maybe finishing this story in a few chapters - maybe do a sequel not sure yet, will ask for your comments on that on the last chapter. This is the latest chapter that I have written - I am so far behind! I'm usually a few chapters ahead so even I don't know what's going to happen with these characters. Have no fear though, there will be another chapter ready by next Wednesday!

Love and major gratitude to all of you that are reading this. Your comments give me the motivation to carry on writing! When this one is done, I will upload another story that I have been working on :) Let me know what you think and happy reading xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Elena POV

Today is the day of the awards. I literally had to force myself out of my bed not particularly still wanting to go. I haven't slept right the way through the night since I left Stefan. I know that I gave myself this time before the awards to make sure that Stefan understood the enormity of what he had done and for me to do some thinking, but it had all been in vain. Stefan is with Rebekah now. She has won.

I walk into the kitchen and see Caroline and Matt sitting at the breakfast bar. "Hi" I moan out of my mouth grabbing myself a coffee.

"Hey" I hear back from them both. Caroline gives me a look of sincerity. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as always" I answer. "Please tell me that I have crossed off an extra day of my calendar and it is not the awards day."

Matt shakes his head "Sorry." I groan and put my head in my hands.

"I honestly thought that I would be ready for today but I'm not. I haven't even worked out what I am going to say to Stefan when I see him. Honestly it really matter now." I say taking a swig from my coffee

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is with Rebekah now. I can't do anything now. She won."

"No she hasn't." Matt say next to me.

Caroline and I look back shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I saw him two days after you arrived here and I asked about that newspaper article. He completely denies it. He told me himself that he feels nothing for Rebekah." I look back at him with surprise. Caroline just looks mad.

"Why didn't you tell us before? You've let Elena stew for days about it." Caroline shouts at Matt

"Because Stefan told me not to say that I saw him. Believe me Elena I really wanted to say something. All he did was ask about you which I wasn't allowed to say anything about either!…..Honestly he's a mess Elena. He hasn't been the same since. He's more closed off than usual. Also I thought that you working for the paper and all, you would have worked out that it was made up."

"It's not as simple as that Matt." Caroline said

"No no. It's fine. Now I know the truth." Instantly I felt a little bit of weight off my shoulders. Him and Rebekah are not together and I need to talk to him personally to get the full story.

Caroline took a calming breath and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Never mind. Let's get you ready for the awards. What time do you need to leave?"

"4 pm."

"Good. It's 11 am now so that means we have 6 hours to get you ready. We are going in the VIP area with Stefan and Damon for 7 pm." With the luck that Caroline has, Stefan managed to pull an extra 3 tickets (One of them originally was mine) so Matt, Caroline and Lexi are on the table. They also have Stefan and Damon's mum and dad and Katherine as Damon's date on the table so tonight is going to be extra awkward.

I take a deep breath. "Okay let's do this."

-

5 pm approaches and I am outside facing the red carpet waiting for all of the award nominees next to the rest of the journalists that were invited. A few people recognised me and asked for a photo and a few questions but I told them that I was on a job so I wouldn't do any of that. The main question that was asked was "How do you feel about Stefan Salvatore moving on so fast with his ex Rebekah Mikelson?" How do you think I am going to feel! God some reporters ask the most ridiculous questions. In the meanwhile waiting to spot Stefan and Damon, I see many top names from the business world and inside I am so proud of Stefan and Damon for making this far and being in the same leagues as these people in front of me.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see Rebekah in the crowd. Instantly I am seething. I look at the guy next to her and I am glad to see that she has managed to bring some young handsome blonde who happens to be from another business. I do anything that I can to move my gaze away from her and her boytoy but I can not help the amount of attention she is getting. All of the journalists are screaming in my ear.

"Rebekah!" "Rebekah!" "How does it feel being connected with Stefan Salvatore?" "Where is he tonight?"

I cant help but think the same question. I have a sneaky look around for Stefan as everyone is occupied by Rebekah and then I see him.

He is standing there in the middle of the red carpet, arm wrapped around Damon's waist showing his game face smile and I can't believe that it is him. I feel a tear run down my face as I see him look around the crowd.

Then his gaze catches mine. Inside my heart beats over 100 times a minute in my chest, my eyes well up from what ever tears I seem to have forgotten to cry over the last few days and inside I feel myself slightly heal. I know that things with myself and Stefan may never happen again but it feels okay to know that he is okay too. When our gazes catch I see him smile slightly and his shoulders drop. He knows I've been looking for him and I think that he has been too. Then the gaze is broken as he moved his eyes away from mine, from our own world of probably 15 seconds and I am back in the room with the rest of the photographers and journalists trying to take a photo of the other business men and women in the awards. Instantly I feel happier than I have been in a week and as the rest of the people walk into the room where the awards are taking place, I sit and wait for the after show party watching the award show from the outside on a screen.

About half way into the show, Stefan's category has not been brought up yet. I thought to myself that since I have all of this time to wait and that I needed to syke myself up to talk to Stefan, I decided to turn my phone on for the first time in a week. My phone constantly buzzes for the next 5 minutes from all of the missed calls and texts that I have missed. 110 texts 15 voicemails and 30 missed calls. Shit. Best go through them all. Some of the texts, calls and voicemails are from Mum and Dad and Lexi, but the most are from Stefan. They all said along the same lines that he missed me and that he wanted to call him but every single one pulled a little on my heart strings. As much as I did want to talk to him, I just couldn't. I promised myself that I would talk to him tonight at the after show party so I took this time to work out what I was going to say to him.

It wasn't long until Stefan's category came up. The other journalists and myself were looking at the screen with anticipation waiting for a name to be called. One journalist standing next to me told me that she was hoping Stefan got it too but she wasn't allowed to be biased. On the screen was a live video stream of all four of the company owners. In the bottom right was Damon, Stefan and Guiseppe. I was so nervous for them and I could tell that Stefan was extremely nervous.

"And the winner is….SALVATORE INC!" I screamed and jumped up and down so loudly that photographers ended up moving away from me a little. Some were even taking pictures of me being so elated. I am so proud of Stefan! They all have worked so hard for this that they truely deserved it.

I calmed myself in time to see Stefan, Damon and Guiseppe hugging and kissing all of the people on the table (Rebekah was not there luckily since she was with another company manager) and watched them make their way to the podium at the front of the hall to make their speeches. Now I wanted to be sitting at the table more than anything. I just wish that I didn't have to leave last week now so that I could enjoy this moment with the Salvatores and all of our friends.

Guiseppe was the first to make it to the podium to do his speech. As Guiseppe was talking I caught Damon and Stefan giving each other a hug of congratulations to each other making me smile. "Thank you all so much for picking us. This award means so much to myself and the boys. It takes a mixture of hard work, perseverance and commitment to make a company run successfully and this award which we are so gratefully receiving has proven to us that it has all been worthwhile. Thank you again!" A round of applause followed and Damon was next for his speech.

"Wow. There is not much else I can say that my father didn't other than thank you to all of our friends, family and loved ones, especially for me my lovely girlfriend Katherine, for all of the continuing support that we have received over the years. We really could not have received this award today without any of your support." Another round of applause followed.

Stefan finally reached the podium to deliver his speech and there were a few screams from the spectators at the back of the awards. Stefan was clearly the favourite. "Again I just want to repeat slightly what my brother said, we really did not expect this award and we are so grateful for all of the support for this company that we have had over the years. I would like to also say thank you to our family and friends and for myself one person in particular who has opened my eyes and made me believe that anything is possible. Elena-" my heart stops for a second and my cheeks flush to the brightest red at the mention of my name "- if you are watching this, thank you for everything you have done. You have made me a better man. I love you. Thank you again everyone" With that they walked off. For the first time tonight all of the journalists were cheering so loudly that we could not hear anything else for the next few minutes. I myself was wiping the tears away from my eyes as I was making my way to the front of the row of journalists looking up at the tv screen. Around the back of the Tv screen was a door that led to the VIP section where the after party was going to be staged. No one dared to make me shove my way to the front. They all seemed to know who I was and what my intention was so they practically parted like the red sea so that I could make it to the door first.

I knew that security would not let me through until later on tonight when the party was starting, but since Stefan's award was the second before last award, I would not have to wait long. However, out of no where, one security guard came from behind the one in front of me right now and talked into his ear. He nodded to whatever the message was and looked at me.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" He asked me. Honestly I looked a little scared of him but I just nodded my head quickly. "Pass?" He asked and in return I showed my pass to show who I was. "You are needed backstage." What did they need me for? He opened up the door behind him to let me, making sure that no one else got in, and another security guard walked me down a few corridors. The walls became whiter and cleaner as I walked further and further into the large building.

"In here" The security guard says to me eventually, opening a door on my left. I was still puzzled. I tried to ask the security guard where I was going and why was I needed, but he never said a word. Normally that means that they are good at what they do but right now it really frustrated me. I peeped slowly inside the room that the security guard opened for me. The room was white with a blue carpet, two blue sofas in the middle facing each other and a table a the side with a mirror on it. I sat myself down and waited for a few minutes to see what this was all about. But my question was answered very quickly by the door opening again to see the man that I had been avoiding for over a week. My heart broke open again as I saw the face of the man that I had just watched on the Tv screen outside confess his love to me. When I spoke my voice was hoarse trying to hold back any tears that threatened to spill over.

"Stefan."

* * *

So what do you think? They are finally going to meet after almost a week! How do you think this is going to go? Do you expect Elena to give Stefan what for or do you expect Elena to listen to what Stefan has to say? Thank you for still reading this fan fiction and I hope you are still enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it :D Love to you all xx


	26. Chapter 26

"Stefan" Was all that I could say i was so surprised.

"Hey" He said with a huge smile on his face. How could he not be smiling he had just won an award.

"Hey" I said trying to force my smile

There was a long pause afterwards as I was trying to work out what to say next. "Congratulations on your award that's fantastic. You really deserve it."

He smiled again "Thank you. I was so nervous up there."

"I think you did great" I said smiling more genuinely now.

Again another pause before Stefan broke it this time.

"I'm sorry."

I looked back at him with both love and shock on my face "What for?" I needed to hear it from him personally.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. I worked out what you letter meant the other day and I feel terrible for it. All I wanted to do was give you the perfect relationship and to be loved for the amazing person that you are." He started before he couldn't say anymore.

"How did you work it out?" I asked.

"….. honestly you would not like how I found out." My stomach lurched at the idea of what it could be.

"You have to tell me otherwise we can't get passed this." I say trying to encourage him.

"Okay." He said taking a deep breathe. "I was on the phone to Lexi still trying to decipher your message and she confessed about what Rebekah was like. I was so hurt by you leaving still I didn't want to listen so I hung up on her and decided that I needed to work it out for myself. So.. I called Rebekah and invited her over." He starts. Inside I am bubbling fury at just the mention of 'her' but I let Stefan carry on. "Anyway, I tried to talk to her about it and she just said that you were looking for drama and all but I insisted that she tell me why cause I knew that she really knew why she left…and she freaked out, told me she loved me and….." I look at him trying to make him finish his sentence.

"And?" I prompt.

"She kissed me." He finally said.

"Oh." Was all that I could say. My insides drop as I realise what happened. Inside I am mad that it took something so drastic for Stefan to realise it, but at the same time, it saved me trying to explain everything to Stefan tonight. However, I'm shocked and surprised that she finally snapped and revealed her true feelings to him. But the next thing that comes out of my mouth is the one thing I really wished that I didn't have to ask.

"Did you kiss her back?" I asked hoping for the right answer. My stomach ties in knots as I await the answer, trying so hard not to cry at this news.

"No no no not at all. It felt too weird so I pushed her away and she slapped me, told me that she was the best thing that ever happened to me and that I had lost future happiness and stormed off. To be honest I was glad that it had happened because once it all went down, I realised just what you meant. I thought about all of the times that you, Lexi and Damon had tried to warn me but I was just too stupid to see it for myself and for that I am truly sorry." He walks up to me cupping his hand to my cheek as I feel a tear run down my cheek. This was the first time that we have touched in a week and I am fully fighting the urge to jump into his arms and never let him go, but I needed to let him finished what he was saying.

He connected his eyes with mine and smiled his oh-so-sweet smile and said to me in a soft tone. "I love you Elena. I will always love you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I just hope that I did not leave it too late for us to start again."

Tears are now running down my cheeks as I watch his eyes change to sadness and hope. Inside I am bursting with joy that it was not as I feared and that he still loves me. I am full to the brim with love for this man but I have to calm myself down to talk in a rational and adult manner.

I take a deep breathe and look back into those wonderful eyes as I say my next few words very carefully as I place my hand over his own that is on my cheek feeling that connection run through us even more than before. "I know that you do Stefan. But you really hurt me and these last few days have been awful and I hope that I never have to go through that again. I truly thought that I had lost you when the newspaper article came out saying that you had moved on so quickly with Rebekah." Stefan looks at me as if he was going to say something in protest but I continue in time to stop him in his tracks. "But once I found out from Matt what was really happening, I had never felt so happy. I knew that there was still a chance for us and now that you realised what was happening….. I can begin to trust you again. I do love you Stefan, please know that. But I can't be fully with you right away like we were. We really do need to start from scratch as a couple. This is not going to blow off easily."

He nodded in response. "Okay. That is understandable. Are you still living with me?"

I smile. "Yes I am. I still want us to be going out and I want to still be living with you, but I need to be able to be with you knowing where you and I stand on things now. You didn't trust me enough to believe me when I was trying to tell you something important so we need to begin again. From this moment on. This will be where our story begins." By the end of my little speech I am grinning from ear to ear. To finish off, I say "And I don't blame you for the kiss with Rebekah. She kissed you not the other way around."

Stefan smiles at me even more than before as I see his shoulders visibly relax. "Thank you." He says enveloping me in his large embrace and immediately I am home again. I feel the pain and the hurt and the struggle of the last few months just melt off my body as I am transported back to the girl that first met her prince at an interview for her work.

Stefan moves away from me and starts to lean his head down towards mine. He looks nervous as his lips search for mine but when they finally lock, all of both of our emotions are dragged into this one kiss. Everything that has happened recently lifted off us as if this big burden had been lifted. His tongue moves my lips apart and starts to look for mine, searching every corner of my mouth possible. I feel his hands roam around my body as I feel myself doing the exact same thing. The familiar sense of adrenaline rushes through me as I am slammed against the wall, moaning slightly from my back smashing in to the wall and from feeling Stefan all over me again. As I feel his kiss break from my lips he is immediately on my neck where he knows full well is my weakness. My head rolls back and my eyes shut as I enjoy the feel of his touch once again. I need his right now. I need to feel his touch, I don't ever want to let go. I am NEVER letting go.

* * *

Hey guys this is probably my shortest chapter to date that I have ever written or released and for that I am sorry! Been so busy lately I have had no real inspiration or time to sit down and write. I hope this will be enough for this week and I will make it up to you as much as I can. Are you all happy with how I wrote things with them? Do you think there should have been more telling Stefan what for? Did you think Elena's reaction to the kiss was too...blah? Tell me what you want to read!

This is NOT the end of the story though! This fan fic will be ending soon so I can take some time out and write some more stories when I have less of a deadline, but if it is requested enough, I may write a sequel (if you can guess where I might take the story with it ;) ) Thank you so much again guys for your support and love for this story. I feel so loved every time a new review comes out that says how much they love the story.

Dw dear fans of 'fairy tale' I promise you I will make it up to you with the next chapter...and I always keep my promises! love to all xxx


	27. Chapter 27

A knock on the door brings up both back to earth. Stefan's hands were slowly letting me go as he moved away from me, only to stop a feet inches from my face. My eyes lock with his and we both smile as I feel my face flush. I had not felt like that for what seemed like a long time and I really did not want to let myself go from Stefan's embrace. Groaning, Stefan moves away from me as the door knocks for a second time. I immediately feel naked without his presence there but I let him open the door.

"There you are! We've been loo…" I hear as Lexi's form suddenly walks through the door and turns to look straight in my direction stopping her dead in her tracks. "Elena! Oh my god it is so great to see you!" She says excitedly running over to hug me. I hug her back feeling great that there was someone out there that was happy to still see me. "I know that I probably interrupted something but everyone is looking for you Stefan" She says looking back to his direction.

Stefan nods his head and Lexi walks to the doorframe waiting for Stefan. He walks over to me grabbing my hand. "Come with me to the after party."

"Stefan I can't" I start to defend.

"Sure you can. Just come as you are. I just got you back. I am not letting you go again." He says slightly panicking.

"Stefan I don't have a pass to get in. I am not your plus 1. I'm only with the journalists and I can't go anywhere else unless I have a pass."

"Oh don't worry I've got all of that sorted. You were cleared to pass through with me when you went pass security earlier."

"Oh"

"And don't worry about what you are going to wear." I hear Lexi say from the door frame. "I brought the dress that you were going to wear tonight with me. I had a feeling that Stefan would do something like this so I got it all prepared." My heart suddenly skips a beat and I blush again. I can't believe she went through so much trouble for me.

After 30 minutes, I was ready. Lexi did my hair while I applied my make up and Lexi brought in my dress and shoes that I had left at my house with Stefan thinking that I wasn't going to need it.

Stefan was waiting outside - ever much the gentleman, he didn't want me to walk in on my own. When Lexi and I were done, I opened the door to see Stefan's face turn to surprise. He looked genuinely shocked which made me a little uneasy.

"Wow." He said and I instantly blushed.

I muttered a small thank you and Stefan held us arm out so I could link it.

"Shall we get going?" He asked. I took a deep breathe and nodded. Was I really ready for this? This has happened so fast!

Walking into the main function room, Stefan and I were greeted by people that were from different businesses congratulating Stefan on his award. I could not be more proud of him right now. Every time someone congratulated him, I could physically see him swell with pride. He thoroughly deserved this award and he was now within the elite that received awards for his achievements! I looked around the room as we walked through and I was amazed by the colours of the room. The lights were low, but you could see dark purple and white drapes hanging from the grand hall that we were in, there were round white clothed tables with purple candles surrounded by small white flowers in the middle. There were low lights everywhere you looked which gave it a great atmosphere as people were walking around sipping drinks and talking to journalists who had managed to get in.

I look at the journalists and smiled. There was a velvet line across that side of the room where only journalists could stand and I was on the other side again! I was back on the right side with my boyfriend at my side and I never felt so happy. I was not expecting to be this side of the line tonight. I only expected an awkward encounter with Stefan not…this.

When we were walking up to the table that Stefan was assigned, I suddenly heard screams in my direction.

"Elena! I can't believe you made it! Stefan said you two broke up!" Stefan's mum said to me while giving me a hug. "It's so lovely to see you Elena."

I smile back. "And you. It's lovely to see you too. Stefan and I didn't break up no. We just had a few problems but we are fine now." I reassure her.

"Well it's great to see you none the less." Stefan's dad says to me giving me a kiss on the cheek. I look to the side and I see Stefan shaking hands with Damon. "Well done Stefan." He said giving him a wink. I didn't need to think of what that was about. I already knew. Lexi told me while I was getting ready that Stefan was planning to try and win me back tonight. 'Good thing it worked really' I smile. I was suddenly bombarded with hugs from Caroline, Matt and everyone else that was sitting on the table! I was so overwhelmed I actually started crying at one point.

"You finally got your prince Elena. That speech was beautiful. I cried when he said that he loved you on stage" Caroline whispered into my ear as she hugged me trying to hide my tears that were silently rolling down my face. "You look amazing"

The soft music that was playing previously suddenly changed to dance music and inside I lit up. Stefan and I's relationship started at a party like this with a DJ who was playing music just like this. Stefan, sensing my reminiscing, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. The others followed us after a song or two and it was fantastic. I look around at all of my friends who were dancing and having a great time while I saw Rebekah in the corner of the room sitting on her own. Apparently the guy she was with dumped her because he found out what she did to Stefan when he made his speech earlier. This night could not get any better for me.

I was back on cloud nine as I realised right there on that dance floor I had everything that I ever wanted. I had a successful career, my friends and family close by, and most of all, I had a man who loved me no matter what that he would declare his love for me for the world to hear.

I looked up to see Stefan looking back at me and our eyes locked again. I know right not deep in my heart that I am not letting this man go for nobody ever again.

"What?" he asks chuckling.

"I love you." I tell him putting all of my heart and soul into it.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know" He answers back as he leans down to kiss me on the lips that sent those amazing familiar spark running through my body that don't make me want to stop being this close to him.

Yes Caroline it is true. I have finally got my prince.

* * *

I know what you're thinking no this is not the end of the story! I have one more chapter and that is it im afraid fairy tale will be over! I have loved writing this so much and I hope you all have enjoyed reading this! Love to you all!

I'm sorry this one is up late! It's still Wednesday in the UK for another hour and a half so I'm still in my deadline but I like to send them out in the mornings lol! Anyway I was planning on sending this out next week but as a special treat to you all, I will post the final chapter of fairy tale for you all the minute I finish doing edits on it tonight!

Let me know what you think once more and thank you all again for reading it. Every time I get a review it makes me glad that I am writing something that people enjoy. Happy reading! xx


	28. Chapter 28

2 years later

Stefan POV

"Are you sure she is going to like this?" I ask for the hundredth time.

"Yes Stefan I am positive!" I heard Caroline say exasperatedly on the phone to me.

"Elena is all about nice and simple romance you know this! Remember nothing too big! You've got this Stefan." I heard Lexi chimes in over the phone.

"Just call us when it has happened alright! We want to know that it goes well. Good luck!" I hear Caroline and Lexi scream at me down the phone as I end the conversation.

Elena and I are away for the weekend at her parent's beach house. She told me that she loved this place as a child and I wanted to take her somewhere that was really special. Our relationship has been getting stronger and stronger over the years since our little hiccup when we first started going out. I've avoided Rebekah successfully for two years and have felt no regrets, Elena is now editor for her newspaper and is no longer doing little celebrity stories and Elena and I have never been closer this last year. What's even better is that Damon and Katherine are back together and are getting married in a few months, Bonnie and Jeremy are now living together and even Matt and Caroline are in their own world of happiness as she is a few months pregnant with their first child! Everytime I see what my friends are going through, I know for a fact that it is definitely what I can see Elena and I doing in the near future.

After the whole incident with Rebekah, I knew that I never wanted to let her go. So for the past year I have planning something for her to make sure that I never lose her again….I just hope that she likes it.

Elena POV

Being away at the beach house again has brought back so many memories. I have loved this place since childhood and I have always wanted to take Stefan here since we got back together.

I'm not going to lie, it was weird at first being back together. I know that we had only been apart for a week but my trust in him completely went because of …that incident. It has taken me up until now to fully trust him again and the feeling is like a massive chip has come off my shoulders. I am so happy that I can trust him again because we are now back to where we were, but this time only better. Stefan is a lot more attentive than he was before. He definitely learnt from what happened two years ago and it has made us a lot stronger than before.

Tonight we are planning to have dinner on the decking. It was Stefan's idea since he said that he wanted to cook for me. He knows that I love his cooking. Especially since I can't cook to save my life. So right now I am in the room that we are sharing, I've put on a nice black halter neck dress (just because we are not going to a restaurant, doesn't mean that I can't dress up) and I'm curling my hair into a natural wave. I don't do it often since it takes so long but I wanted to make the effort especially since Stefan said that he had something important to tell me tonight.

Stefan came in every now and then to change and to give me updates on dinner but not much else. He looked a little flustered which caused me concern, but I left him to it. The last time I decided to help when he was flustered a few months ago, he shouted at me for over an hour over nothing, which resulted in him sleeping on the couch for being an arse but coming back into bed after an hour or so because we talked it out. It was quite funny really but I wasn't going to tell him that.

After an hour or so, I heard Stefan say to me that dinner was ready, so I double checked my make up and my hair and made my way downstairs to the decking outside. I suddenly stopped at the bottom of the staircase as I saw little tea lights in jars leading me out to the living room, where all of the furniture has been moved to the side and everywhere I look there are candles lit. There are no lights, just candles everywhere giving the whole room a soft glow. It is so romantic! I am so shocked by what I see, I don't even notice Stefan to start off with standing right in the middle of the room. I stare at him with a mixture of love for this man for putting in so much effort and confusion.

"Stefan.." is all I can say with the biggest grin I can muster, I am that speechless.

Music is playing softly in the room. Stefan picks up the remote without saying anything to me and the sound of 'Under My Skin' by Frank Sinatra is playing. Our first song! He holds his hand out for me to take as he pulls me gently to the middle of the room and we dance in silence listening to the song play. This is officially heaven leaning my head on Stefan as we slowly sway side to side which his arms wrapped around mine.

As the song reaches it's ending, another soft Frank Sinatra song plays but we don't dance. Stefan has moved away from me, still holding my hand.

"Did you know that dancing with you to that song was the first time I realised that I loved you?" He asked rhetorically.

I just smile at him watching his face in the soft glow of the candles.

"Elena. I want all of our dances to be like the one we just had. I have never loved a girl so much in my life and I never realised that I could love as girl as much as I love you when dancing with you for the first time in my living room on the night of my birthday. When we kissed for the time it was magical it was…..what everyone says a first kiss should like with the one that you love and every time I kiss you now, I still get that same feeling and I can not get enough of it…"

My eyes and mouth widen into shock as I work out where this is going. Tears are now starting to form down my face from those beautiful words coming out of his mouth right now and my heart is swelling so much and butterflies are forming in my stomach so quickly, I don't think I can stand any longer without kissing or touching him in some way to relieve any of the love I feel right now. My heart swells even more as I watch him sink to one knee in front of me and reaching in his pocket for a small black velvet box. I pull of my hands away from his to cover my mouth from the shock of watching him do what I think he is about to. I must be dreaming.

"Elena. I have loved you for the past two years more than I thought I would love anyone else. I know that we have had our ups and downs, but this right now, is where I want us to be in twenty years, even fifty years time. Happy together and still in love with each other. If it is even possible I fall in love with you every day even more than the day before and I never want us to be apart." He opens up the box to reveal a simple white gold band with a single princess cut diamond in the middle. It's absolutely stunning. "Elena Gilbert. Will you marry me? Be with me forever?"

It was like a knee jerk reaction. There was no two ways about it. "Yes!" I shout back kneeling down to him and grabbing his face in my hands to kiss him fully on the lips. I hug him as we kiss for a while not letting each other go.

As we break I say it again as if the last time wasn't true. "Yes I'll marry you."

"I love you so much" He says pulling the ring out of the box and onto my ring finger on my left hand. The ring fits perfectly! I hold it up to the soft glowing light in the room and it looks perfect. It feels so right! Like it was always meant to be there.

I hold him again and kiss him one more time before answering him once again with all of the love that I can muster. "I love you too Stefan Salvatore."

Most people believe that fairy tails are meant to have a dansel in distress who is saved by a prince and lives happily ever after. In my world, I WAS the dansel who needed saving, but it wasn't from a fire breathing dragon or an evil wizard, it was from my life that I wasn't living. My knight turned up in the form of Stefan Salvatore who changed my life for the better and gave me the life that I always wanted. We may not have an ending where we run off into the sunset, but we do have now….We have family, friends…. each other….. and that is my own fairytale come true.

* * *

And that's all folks! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fan fic. This is my second complete fanfic and I hope that you will read my other one - The Bender Weekend!. I have loved writing this fan fic right from day one and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading this fan fic too! I would not have finished this fic if it wasnt for you all reading and reviewing it so thank you thank you thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! You guys reviewing this fan fic has given me more confidence in my writing and I will be writing more Stelena fics :D

Also if you are interested in the anime fairy tail (ironic much?) i am writing fan fics for Nalu supporters! I will be releasing one within the next few months hopefully while I write some more Stelena fics :D

Thank you again so much, love to you all for reading my fanfics and reviewing them :D

p.s. Stelena fans still stay strong! Things can always go wrong for delena in season 5 - if not we still have silas to keep our minds of delena ;)


End file.
